Necesidad Creciente DA (Kayle x Morgana)
by Arquidex
Summary: La Luz ilumina la oscuridad y la oscuridad ilumina la Luz, una balanza entre lo justo y lo injusto, dos hermanas encargadas de manejar esa balanza pero corruptas por sus propios ideales...¿que pasaría si dejaran la balanza y recordasen que son hermanas... o algo más? (Hay versión de whattpad mejorada visualmente para la lectura)
1. Necesidad creciente

MI NUEVA HISTORIA

D.A

(Divinidades Gemelas)

La Necesidad creciente de los Ángeles Gemelos

_LUCHA_

Demacia resistía con fervor los ataques provenientes de Noxus, unos ataques que harían temblar un continente o incluso el mundo. Los constantes ataques contra la amurallada ciudad de demacia eran en Vano gracias a la protección mágica con la que contaban, aunque no fueran conscientes de ello.

Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si la ciudad fuese atacada desde dentro? ¿Serían las defensas internas de Demacia tan eficientes como las interiores?

_NO PIENSES EN ELLO_

_NO ES NECESARIO, RECHAZARLO ES LA OPCIÓN CORRECTA_

La gran superpotencia de Demacia era intimidante pero extrañamente pacífica, en el reino contaban con una calidad de vida peculiar pero no detestable, hasta los más bajos fondos de demacia vivían de forma digna y honorable siendo de tal manera que la felicidad del reino era constante.

Demacia era un Reino feliz y próspero sin ninguna dificultad en sus filas hacía el futuro...

Pero como se dijo anteriormente, Lo era...

Demacia en la actualidad seguía siendo un sitio formidable e intimidante pero no se compara como antes. La ciudad estaba descompuesta, llena de rebeldía y quejas de sus ciudadanos por cómo la monarquía manejaba el reino, Demacia prohibió desde hace décadas a los ya conocidos hechiceros, magos e invocadores de criaturas. Cualquier cosa que no fuese humana o tuviera habilidades avanzadas más allá de la comprensión humana, era enjaulada y contenida en los calabozos del reino siendo considerados estos como engendros de la sociedad, gente sucia manchada por un arte oscuro, personas corruptas y la corrupción era lo que Demacia más odiaba.

El gran reino tenía un pasado bastante peculiar y extraño, en antaño Demacia estaba conformada solo por la monarquía y poco más que unas casas pero aún siendo de gran tamaño, en el pasado la ciudad estaba protegida, curada y moldeada por dos seres divinos que cuidaban a los ciudadanos de ellos mismos.

_EL PROPÓSITO MÁS GRANDE DEBE SER ACOMPAÑADO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD MÁS SÓLIDA_

Los seres eran dos mujeres supuestamente humanas que cuidaban en su regazo a Demacia, una era la fuente de toda luz existente, la luz que juzgaba y sentenciaba a los injustos, la otra era la oscuridad que cuidaba de los débiles y otorgaba redención a los malditos. Aquellas Divinidades mantenían un orden absoluto de felicidad y justicia certera con su poder en la gran Demacia.

Pero como en toda historia de Valoran, esta paz provocada por los ángeles justicieros duró el tiempo adecuado para que todo se convirtiese en un desastre, las divinidades se habían peleado centenares de veces en el pasado, una era demasiado exaltada y temeraria a la hora de juzgar y la otra demasiado bondadosa y dócil a la hora de perdonar. No fue hasta que un día tuvieron el juicio final, el juicio que decidiría quien tenía la razón en su voluntad de la justicia.

Los ángeles gemelos lucharon para acordar un final de una vez por todas entre sus diferencias.

Las personas que pudieron contemplar semejante combate que parecía invocar el mismo juicio final sobre valoran, veían que se trataba más de una regañina familiar entre dos hermanas, una fuerte y letal que destruyó la mitad de todo un reino dejando otro nuevo y distorsionado.

Ambas Hermanas dejaron su legado oculto en Demacia tras la caída. La representante de la luz dejó la justicia mal escrita en la monarquía de Demacia, y la que otorgaba la redención dejo la paz en el interior de su pueblo.

Las personas que aún viven para contar esa historia, sorprenden a los oyentes por la gran fantasía de antaño. Ahora esa y muchas otras historias era solo una anécdota que contaban los padres a sus niños para que fueran a dormir y se portasen bien, en la actualidad ya no se sabe si era real o no, pero sí lo era, todos rezaran para que nunca llegue el día en el que las hermanas se volvieran a reunir.

Lo único que queda de esas historias que hacen dudar a los ciudadanos de Demacia, eran las enormes estatuas aladas que portaban una espada singular, Espadas que antes forjaban el destino de la justicia.

_DEJA ATRÁS LA DEBILIDAD, ABANDONA LOS PENSAMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS, NADA IMPORTA AHORA, SOLO QUEDA EL DESTINO_

. . .

Luxanna crowguard se encontraba en su habitación, vistiéndose para ir camino hacia la batalla, ella no iba a una batalla campal, tierra de nadie o cualquier Lugar fuera de las conquistas del reino, ella iba al interior de la misma Demacia, hacía las calles bajas que antes brillaban de esplendor en tiempos que se añoraban.

Una lucha de poder estaba ocurriendo en una plaza cerca de las muchas entradas que daban a Demacia, allí se estaba librando una lucha por la libertad de los magos, una rebelión contra los soldados y más altos rangos de Demacia por reclamar el derecho a ser llamados ''Personas''. Esta gran Rebelión la comandaba el peligroso y fugado mago llamado Sylas, un ex encarcelado que escapó de la prisión de magos, la cual fue destruida por el propio Sylas, liberando a todos aquellos una vez juzgados solo por tener una habilidad fantástica.

_¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡JAMÁS RENUNCIARÉ A MI LEGADO! ¡A MI DESTINO! ... A MI DESTINO..._

Lux corría por los grandes pasillos del gran castillo de Demacia hacia la ya mencionada plaza, en ella estaba su hermano Garen y el príncipe de su tierra luchando contra aquellos a los que Lux no deseaba luchar ni mucho menos matar, pero menos quería ella ser expulsada de su familia y nombre. Lux era la única excepción de magia que permitía Demacia como parte de la nobleza a la que pertenecía, ella y el gran gólem de petricita el cual era un arma secreta que guardaban los demacianos en casos de extrema emergencia.

Desde lejos sonaban los gruesos tacones metálicos de Lux contra el suelo urbanizado, avisando a los ciudadanos de que la dama luminosa se aproximaba al combate contra aquellos que compartian su talento. Lux temía el hecho de que Sylas revelara quién fue el traidor que liberó al prisionero de sus cadenas pero al parecer, este conservaba su honor y gratitud, no mencionando palabra sobre ella desde que se rebeló y la dejó inconsciente tras su liberación.

No faltaba mucho para que la dama luminosa alcansace el lugar donde se libraba el clímax de destrucción y magia, desde que salió del castillo podía sentir una enorme fuente de poder en el lugar de las ocurrencias violentas y eso solo la puso más nerviosa, quería llegar cuanto antes y prestar su servicio a sus tropas pero deseaba con todo su corazón jamás toparse con su ya olvidado amigo Sylas.

_¿CUAL ES MI DESTINO?_

Lux al fin llegó al campo de batalla, avistando largos ríos de magia y lo que también no era magia, sino rojas charcas de sangre carmesí que brotaban de incontables cuerpos tirados por la plaza de la gran entrada demaciana, ella se horrorizó al ver a semejante espectáculo y quiso dar la vuelta y volver al castillo más rápido de lo que vino, pero su honor y nombre no se lo permitían.

No era la primera vez que Luxanna veía algo así pero jamás en su propia ciudad, en el reino al que pertene.

A lo lejos, no tanto como para no poder verlo, Lux avistó a su hermano quien luchaba ferozamente contra una enorme rafaga de energia espectral invocada por el propio Sylas quien lanzaba hechizos robados de sus propios compañeros para poder vencer a sus enemigos. Tras él estaban decenas de fuertes magos luchando con armas mágicas y lanzando hechizos de todo tipo contra el debilitado ejército que traía Garen tras de si, era un combate injusto que enfrentaba una gran cantidad de magos a distancia contra los armados y blindados soldados demacianos que poco podían hacer aparte de resistir tras sus escudos.

_¡__SOY LA JUSTICIA! ¡SOY LA LUZ! ¡SOY EL ORDEN Y LA LEY! ¡SOY AQUELLO QUE TODO SER DEBE AMAR Y RESPETAR! ¡ YO SOY QUIEN HARÁ CRECER UN NUEVO MUNDO A PARTIR DE LA SENTENCIA JUSTICIERA DE MI ESPADA! CON VIRTUD ¡YO HARÉ JUSTICIA! ¡POR QUE YO SOY! ..._

Garen flaqueaba ante los ataques frontales y laterales de Sylas, su gran armadura hecha de petricita ayudaba a combatir la fuente magia pero no duraría mucho sin más protección extra o un despiste del comandante mago, Lux al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano, decidió socorrer en su ayuda y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia él, lanzando su vara magica luminosa, otorgándole una cúpula cristalina luminosa que le revitalizó en cuestión de segundos. El guerrero Sintió una protección formidable que hizo desvanecer la magia del ladrón de hechizos, la maga hizo que su vara pasará por todos los soldados otorgándoles la misma ventaja que el comandante Demaciano había recibido.

En cuestión de minutos, toda la situación había dado un giro enorme, ahora eran los magos quienes intentaban por todos los medios rechazar los constantes ataques fuertes de los soldados, siendo tan poderosos que sus hechizos de protección eran un chiste frente a sus armas físicas, Garen por su lado blandía su espalda dando vueltas como un remolino cortando todo lo que se cruzaba en su paso frontal, montones de entrañas y órganos como miembros despedazados eran esparcidos por el aire mientras La mano de Demacia y los soldados a su cargo avanzaban contra la oleada de magos indefensos, el mismo Sylas veía una clara desventaja cuando el soldado más grande avanzaba sin dificultades contra el.

— ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Marchad lejos! — Gritó el Mago ladrón procurando la seguridad de sus camaradas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando el mago estaba por dar el paso definitivo del escape junto a sus compañeros, este sintió una enorme perforación en su pecho, algo grande y puntiagudo como filoso estaba cruzando su abdomen.

— Tu no iras a ninguna parte ¡Nunca más! — Gritó el gran demaciano que había alcanzado a su enemigo con su espada en un último ataque de estocada.

_¡__SOY LA GLORIA JUSTICIERA! ¡YO SOY!_

La sangre de Sylas fluía por la espada de Garen, bañandola en un rojo más profundo del que ya estaba, Sylas dejó sus manos alrededor de esta pero poco tiempo la sostuvo cuando Garen retiro está de golpe haciendo que el corte producido en Sylas se agrandace y comenzara a expulsar sangre como agua a presión.

Lux veía todo a no mucha distancia, a escasos metros de donde estaba su hermano, todo detallado con sus ojos azules que a poco se estaban haciendo cristalinos por la acumulación de agua que se formaba en ellos.

— ¡No! ¡NOOO! — Gritaron las decenas de magos que consiguieron escapar mientras miraban a lo lejos como sus hermanos estaban siendo masacrados por los soldados cuerpo a cuerpo y como su líder también caía en manos de la muerte.

Garen sonrió victorioso, portando orgulloso su espada sobre su hombro mirando desde lo alto al moribundo mago Ladrón agonizando sobre el asfalto de piedra.

— ¡NOOOO! — Se escuchó en la cercanía.

Garen pensó que era el grito de frustración de un mago más y por ello su sonrisa de victoria se agrandó pero se distorsionó cuando notó de donde vino el grito, Miró tras de él y vió a su hermana llorando lágrimas sinceras de amor y tristeza mientras se hallaba con las manos en sus cuencas llorosas, echada de rodillas en el suelo. El bastón de Luxanna estaba a su lado, tirado sin preocupación por la dama luminosa.

— ¿Lux...? No me digas que... — Garen se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar sobre la escapada de Sylas pero el ya lo había sospechado desde que Lux comenzó a visitar diariamente los calabozos de los magos.

Garen apretó su puño con fuerza e ira, llevó su mano desocupada a su espada y empuñó esta con ambas manos en el mango apuntando el mango al cielo y la hoja al suelo, tras unos segundos de preparación, Garen bajó su espada clavando esta en Sylas y sobre él cayó un enorme espectro con la misma forma que su arma, destrozando de mil pedazos al ya muerto Sylas.

Lux no miró, Garen acababa de borrar a su antiguo amigo y amor pasajero de la faz de Valoran, no solo eso, también borró a toda esperanza de los magos por reconstruir sus derechos al eliminar a la cabeza de la serpiente.

— Lo siento Lux... — Dijo el mayor de los hermanos caminando a paso lento hacia ella.

Lux extrañada por las palabras de Garen, miró como pudo a su hermano con los ojos aun llorosos, cuando pudo verlo, notó que este apuntaba el filo de su espada a su misma sangre.

— ¿Garen..? ¿Qué estás...? — Preguntó la pequeña dama con miedo.

— En nombre de la familia Crownguard: Por traicionar al Reino de Demacia y liberar a un peligroso recluso del Reino, quedas desterrada de tu nombre y orgullo —

Garen bajo la espada al suelo frente a ella, clavando su filo en el suelo urbano. A diferencia de la anterior vez, no cayó ninguna espada, Lux sabía lo que significaba.

_YO...SOY LA LUZ...LA GRAN LUZ QUE BRILLA EN LA OSCURIDAD, LA QUE EVAPORA LA MALDAD DE LOS INJUSTOS Y LA QUE HACE UNO CON LA SOMBRA DEL VELO... ¡YO SOY SU HERMANA!_

El rito de exiliciación familiar de Garen fue interrumpido por una gran erupción proveniente del enorme monte que se veía a lo lejos sobre Demacia, una gran elevación de Rocas y tierras como runas estaban siempre al alcance de la vista sobre Demacia, era Targon. En el pico de la montaña se dejó ver una enorme corriente de Luz emergiendo hacia los cielos, un torrente sin fin de celestiales luces que no cesaban.

Lux sintió algo...Algo grande, muy grande, tan grande como su poder oculto... No, mucho mayor, bastante más grande, demasiado grande... Gigante, colosal, de tamaño incomparable, un poder que parecía ilimitado, una energía que solo crecía cada vez más y más cuanto más duraba el deslumbramiento de los cielos.

— Garen... Algo se acerca...Algo demasiado poderoso para nosotros...Para Todo Valoran — Habló la maga con miedo en sus ojos, olvidando totalmente el dolor y la tristeza que sintió por su amigo caído.

Garen, aunque no sentía la capacidad de magia que su hermana, también pudo notar una presión en su cuerpo que le decía que algo se avecinaba sobre ellos.

_Continuará..._


	2. Capitulo 1 (titulo en fic)

D.A

(Divinidades Gemelas)

Una luz sin sombra es una existencia sin sentido

. . .

— ¡Luxanna! ¿es otro de tus trucos? — Preguntó el comandante de la vanguardia con suma desconfianza a su pariente.

Lux no sabía que responderle, no conocía de donde provenía esa enorme fuente de energía y también desconocía si era algún as bajo la manga que su amigo preparo por si ocurría algo que lo llevará al fracaso, no tenía ni idea, solo tenía Miedo.

— No... ¡No lo se! Garen, quiero irme, no me gusta esto.. — Suplicó la dama Luminosa.

Garen hizo caso omiso y agarró el brazo de su hermana, impidiendo que se escapara.

— ¡Ya nos traicionaste una vez! ¡Responde! — Preguntó el furioso comandante a la maga, sometiendola a más presión de la que ya sentía.

Lux negó con la cabeza desesperada, ella realmente no deseaba estar allí, no deseaba estar bajo el manto de aquella hermosa pero por algún motivo, peligrosa luz.

— Garen, suéltame...Me haces daño.. — Fue lo unico que respondio la Maga pero Garen siguió con su firme agarre a su brazo,.

Tras unos minutos que parecían ser horas contemplando el brillo infinito, dejó de emitir su presencia, las nubes que antes estaban sobre el monte se expandieron para dar paso a la luz del anochecer.

— ¿Que ha ocurrido? — Tanto Garen como sus soldados miraban confusos al cielo, desconcertados por completo y Lux no se veía muy diferente a ellos.

El impacto que tuvo el festival luminoso no fue ignorado por nadie y mucho menos ignorada fue la energía que esta desprendía. Las casas de Demacia, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grandiosa, los guerreros cercanos, los magos ocultos y rebeldes, Todos lo que rodeaban la capital de demacia se juntaron en el mismo sitio en el que estaban los hermanos crownguard.

**_MI ARMADURA ME PROTEGE DEL PASADO...PERO TU ERES UN PROYECTIL PERFORANTE CLAVADO EN LO MÁS HONDO DE MI PECHO_**

Por los callejones, calles y ventanas llegaban los feroces guerreros de apoyo Demaciano, estos vestían armaduras más detalladas y resistentes hechas del mismo material que la que llevaba Garen, la presencia de estos soldados significaba la presencia de legítimo heredero al trono.

El principe Jarvan IV llegaba junto a su caballería, tras él estaba la poderosa y feroz como atractiva Shyvana, la mujer dragón.

A un lado de la plaza se avecinaba una gran fila de espadachines con grandes estoques de punta tan afilada.

La familia Laurent hacía presencia en escena con Fiora en la delantera comandando a sus seguidores, Por encima estaba la gran cazadora y exploradora Quinn, la mujer que junto a su Halcón, controlaba el cielo y tierra de Demacia, Las alas de Demacia.

Por el mismo camino en el que vino Luxanna, se avistó a la gran portadora del martillo y guardiana de este, Poppy, La guardiana del martillo, acompañada por una autónoma luchadora a distancia que usaba la plata como arma balística y un gran guerrero feroz que alzaba su lanza sobre su cabeza, Vayne y Xin Zhao.

**_ESPERAME HERMANA...¡VOY A RECUPERARTE!_**

Todos los grandes guerreros de Demacia reunidos en la plaza central de Demacia se preparaban con sus armas y defensas para lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.

Las luces que habitaban el cielo oscuro ahora solo eran el de las estrellas, la tranquilidad en las calles era constante y la reunión de guerra parecía ser en vano, nada ocurría, nada llegaba, nada se sentía... O al menos eso era para los demás, por su parte, Lux...

Mientras todos esperaban a algo increible, Lux temblaba aún en la mano de su hermano.

— ¡Garen! Quiero un informe de la situación inmediatamente — Ordenó el príncipe Jarvan dando pesados pasos frente a su ejército.

— ¿Por que tratas en tan mal estado a tu compañera y familia? — Preguntó Jarvan otra vez sin dar tiempo a que Garen.

Garen tragó saliva, los nervios por revelar a su hermana frente al ejército demaciano eran claramente notables, gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para no exponer a su familiar más querido a una muerte segura.

Garen abrió los ojos como platos y se arrodillo frente al príncipe bajando a su hermana hasta que estuvo de rodillas junto a él. Lux jadeó incómoda por la presión de su hermano contra su cráneo, claramente estaba enojado, muy enojado.

— Mi señor, perdone el estruendo de la batalla pero me alegra informarle que el alborotador y fugado mago llamado Sylas ha sido castigado por mi filo, el enemigo nacido de las entrañas corruptas de Demacia al fin fue derrotado mi Señor —

Garen sonrió con orgullo mirando al príncipe, sin embargo Jarvan no parecían igual de contento que el, solo miraba a la indefensa Luxanna con su rostro lleno de entristecido y decaído.

_PERO... ¿DONDE TE ENCUENTRO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CAÍDA?_

Los murmullos y palabras sueltas resonaban por las calles de demacia, tanto los soldados como los ciudadanos estaban esperando a algo que no parecía llegar, pero sin embargo el príncipe Jarvan estaba principalmente enfocado en la única excepción de magia en su reino.

— Responde a mi segunda pregunta ahora mismo soldado — Exclamó el futuro Rey.

Garen tragó saliva, temía revelar la verdad a su reino y que estos le hicieran algo peor que la muerte, pero su honor era demasiado alto y su retraso del mismo nivel. Con dificultad cogió aire y alzó la mirada para dirigirse a su Rey.

— Ella... Traicionó a los nuestros y liberó al mago problemático mi señor, mis sospechas eran acertadas desde que ella empezó a visitar los calabozos de magos y yo no hice nada al respecto sobre ello... ¡Pido disculpas por mi horrible falta mi Señor! No tengo derecho a ser uno más en sus filas habiendo cometido semejante falta — Concluyó Garen.

Jarvan miró fijamente a Lux, quien al fin consiguió levantar el rostro y mostrar una cara de inexpresividad, una mirada apagada y fría, una vela corrupta.

— Lo siento...Pero era mi amigo... — Se lamentó Lux.

Jarvan suspiró y apartó la mirada de la traidora para dirigirla al cielo nocturno despejado.

— Luxanna, eres consciente de que la corrupción trae a la traición y la traición a la perdición... No decidiré tu destino, que lo decida Demacia — Dijo finalmente Jarvan mientras daba la vuelta y marchaba hacia sus filas para retirarse al no ver ningún peligro.

Garen soltó a su hermana, miró a esta por unos segundos y apretó la mano que sostenía su espada. Si Demacia era quien decidía su destino, el no era digno de juzgar por todos, no se veía capaz de ello, aún la amaba como su hermana e ignorar ese hecho era prácticamente imposible para el.

Garen subió su espada sobre su hombro y le dio la espalda a su Hermana, dejándola aún arrodillada en el suelo urbano, a su suerte, a la voluntad del reino.

— Te quiero hermano — Dijo Lux con tristeza, haciendo que Garen se detuviese por medio camino. Él quedó paralizado y pensativo si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero el simple acto de no castigarla le parecía perdón suficiente a su ahora ex familiar. Prosiguió su camino dejando ver gotas cristalinas que caían sobre el suelo que pisaba.

Sonoros pasos de tacones se oyeron al unísono avanzando hacía la dama luminosa por detrás.

— Pff, las leyes están escgitas pog algo señoges, yo misma acabage con la vida de esta muchachilla — Exclamó Fiora tras la señorita Lux.

Lux ni se molestó en girarse para verla y tampoco lo hizo el príncipe o Garen, todos sabían cómo eran las normas de Demacia por mucho que no les gustasen, había que hacer lo que debía de hacerse. Al menos eso era lo que exigen los más sabios y antiguos del reino que comandaban por encima de la monarquía.

Lux Tan solo se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo inexpresiva, esperando su destino a manos de gente que antes había prometido proteger y ahora deseaban acabar con ella, al menos, una de ellos.

— ¿Últimas palabras Joven gubia? — Preguntó Fiora con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, parecía guardar cierta rencor u odio hacia la maga.

Sin embargo Lux no dijo, ni hizo nada, ella acababa de perderlo todo, su nombre, su casa, sus derechos, su familia... Lo último que tenía consigo era el enorme poder luminoso en su interior el cual después del incidente, era un chiste al lado de targon.

— Que así sea, aquí es donde muegen los injustos y las ratas ¡Pgepagate a mogir! — Gritó la espadachina alzando su filo al aire.

Fiora levantó su estoque por encima de su hombros y apuntó al corazón de la chica por detrás de su espalda.

**_CLARO... DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ, ALLÍ TE ENCONTRARÉ_**

Lux abrió los ojos como platos, Fiora lanzó su fuerte estocada hacia el pecho de la niña luminosa alcanzando su piel perforando unos milímetros de carne.

— ¡Cuidado! — Gritó Vayne tirándose sobre Fiora, alejando a ambas de Luxanna.

Vayne, con su sexto sentido para el peligro, notó la sensación de algo peligroso cerca de la espadachina. La habilidad certera de Vayne fue correcta, un potente choque sonó y se vio en lo alto del Monte Targon, mostrando una estela fugaz ardiente que salió volando del pico hacia los cielos, iluminandolos otra vez de un fuego celeste que cubrió gran parte de la atmósfera Demaciana, provocando una onda expansiva que parecía no detenerse.

Todos los moradores de la ciudadela podían sentir ese potente empuje cuando llegó hasta ellos, algunos soldados hasta fueron llevados por el viento.

Unos segundos después, todo se desvaneció dejando en el ambiente ese silencio incomodo a la espera de un peligro, ahora solo quedaba el cielo estrellado, aunque ese cielo dejaba ver una estrella de mayor tamaño bastante brillante, posiblemente un cometa.

— ¡Quítate de encima maldita inmunda! No pedí tu ayuda — Reclamó Fiora alejándose de Vayne con un empuje.

— ¿Maldita inmunda? Para yo ser una inmunda, tu cuerpo ha reaccionado muy bien ante mi — Dijo Vayne viendo los estímulos de Fiora al sentir el contacto de Vayne.

Fiora ''Notó'' y miró a lo que ella se refería, esta casi se puso como un tomate a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, guardó su estoque y se cubrió su excitación descubierta en la punta de sus senos que luchaban contra la presión de su ropa.

— Así que los rumores del porque rechazas a todos tus pretendientes eran ciertos... ¿Como decías? ¿Oh la la?~ — Bromeó Vayne contra la que pensó que había salvado.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los soldados alrededor de Vayne pero fueron cortados cuando Fiora les dirigió una mirada tan fría que ni la misma Reina de la Garra Invernal podía resistir.

Vayne por su parte permaneció inquieta y sonriente de forma burlona, no era el momento preciso para bromear pero tampoco estaba sucediendo nada interesante para mantener la guardia en alto.

— Escucha bien pequeña tigadoga, tu y tus tgucos de caza no sigven paga una tagea tan ggande como esta, te gecomiendo getiragte de aquí e ig con tu mamá a pedigle que te canté una nana para dogmig — Contestó Fiora con furia.

Vayne nunca se molestaba por Nada más allá de sus enemigos molestos pero la espadachina mencionó algo que para ella era imperdonable, sus padres fallecidos.

— Retira lo que dijiste Lesbiana egocéntrica — Respondió la tiradora recargando su ballesta de mano frente a la cara de la espachina.

Fiora al ver su reacción solo rió para sí misma contenta de que su ataque fuera mayor que el de la tiradora.

— ¿El que? ¿Sobge tu mami y papi? ¿Quieges que getige la vegdad? ¿Desde cuándo eges tan débil señogita Bguce~ ¡Ven y! ... —

La voz de fiora, su respiración, sus sentidos y su corazón se cortaron de golpe cuando un enorme estruendo Sonó tras de ella dejándola casi inconsciente de la conmoción.

Vayne estaba igual de aturdida que la espadachina pero a diferencia de Fiora, también se encontraba paralizada.

Tras despejar su cabeza y visión borrosa, Fiora observó como todos al su alrededor poseían una mirada de asombro y miedo, hasta Luxanna quien parecía muerta por dentro miró hacia atrás y quedó asombrada y a la vez temblorosa, Jarvan y Garen hicieron lo mismo junto a sus soldados, todos quedaron atónitos cuando sus ojos chocaron por encima de los hombros de Fiora.

Fiora notó una inmensa luz tras ella, reflejando la enorme sombra de una figura femenina sobre ella y a ambos costado, tres pares de sombras más con una forma alada.

— ¿Vayne..? — Preguntó la espadachina con cierto temor.

Vayne al igual que todos no movían un dedo o susurraban una palabra, era como si les hubieran robado los sentidos. Incluso los magos escondidos tras varias casas fueron absorbidos por la luz frente a sus ojos.

Fiora respiró aire seco y a paso lento se dio la vuelta girando ciento noventa grados, lentamente la figura que le hacía sombra era más clara y cegadora, veía alas doradas que se volvían blancas a medida que ella se daba la vuelta y al girarse por completo se topó de cara con una enorme rodilla de su mismo tamaño la cual llevaba una greba dorad. Ella elevó el mentón y...

Allí estaba, una enorme figura angelical apareció frente a ella, arrodillada sobre una pierna, brillante como la magia pura, radiante como el sol e intimidante como el mismo infierno. Fiora al ver semejante Ser, cayó de espaldas al suelo y gateó hasta estar a la misma distancia que Vayne.

Esto no hizo que fiora dejase de mirar aquel Ser Celestial, sus ojos podían verlo ahora por completo, gigante y con armadura ligera, pero rodeado de una capa dorada en todo su marco, una capa que desaparecía por sus alas mostrando unas blanquecinas plumas hasta su cuerpo, dejando ver una tela púrpura morada que cubría su piel y blancas y doradas placas que conforman su armadura.

Cuando la figura del ángel se limpió por completo de esa capa dorada, todos alzaron la mirada hacía la cabeza del enorme ser radiante de poder, descubriendo un pequeño casco que impedía ver el rostro del ser.

Fiora se levantó lentamente procurando no alertar a la presencia frente a ella, presencia que al comparar tamaños con Fiora, la espadachina no era más que un muñeco a su lado.

Jarvan se presentó allí en l0 que fue una milésima de segundo, sus hombres venían tras él pero con notable miedo ante la criatura, Garen estaba siempre a su espalda protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro.

— Lux ¿qué demonios es eso? — Preguntó el príncipe a la dama luminosa que estaba boquiabierta como todos los que la rodeaban.

El príncipe no obtuvo respuesta, Lux estaba tan desconcertada como el mismo pero también atemorizada, temblaba y tartamudeaba sin dejar de mirar al radiante angel.

— ¿Será enemigo? — Preguntó de nuevo el príncipe.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo — Respondió Garen armándose de valor.

Garen cogió su mandoble en una mano y lo dejó caer al suelo tratando de no aparentar una amenaza.

El fuerte capitán de la vanguardia tragó saliva y empezó a mover los pies con dificultad buscando acercarse a la gigantesca criatura femenina.

Caminó lentamente hacía lo desconocido pero a cada paso que daba sentía una presión enorme sobre su cuerpo y alma que solo incrementa cuanto más se acercaba. Los demás héroes y guerreros de Demacia miraban el poder de demacia andar con dificultad hacia la figura celestial, todos inquietantes y nerviosos esperando lo desconocido.

Vayne recargó su ballesta de mano con varios virotes de plata, Fiora desenfundó su estoque con lentitud, Xin Zhao empuñó su lanza con ambas manos, Lucian cargó sus armas de luz y apuntó ambas a la misteriosa figura, Poppy empezó a dar pequeños golpes a su martillo, esperando cualquier acción de ambos para moverse, Jarvan se mantuvo quieto y paciente, observando a su mejor soldado avanzar decidido.

Muchos se extrañaron del porqué no lo detuvo o siquiera pensó en alguna idea mejor pero la verdad es que a él no se le ocurrió nada mejor, su mente se sentía entumecida.

Pero el resto de su ejército si había planeado algo, en la peor de las situaciones, atacarán sin dudar.

Shyvana masticaba fuego en sus fauces y miraba con odio a la criatura, quinn estaba en las mismas condiciones que Vayne, lista y preparada para disparar.

Lux era la única que no mostraba hostilidad y solo miedo, ella a diferencia de los demás podía sentir la magia. Sona no tenía el mismo nivel de poder que la maga de Demacia por lo que la energía que la dorada expulsaba no le afectaba como a la dama luminosa. Luxanna en vez de armarse de valor, se arrastraba desesperada gateando hacia lo lejos pero fue interrumpida de sus escape por Vayne quien se interpuso en su camino y le negó el paso con un gesto de su mano.

— No es el mejor momento para renunciar a tus habilidades y abandonarnos Luxanna, coge tu maldito bastón y apunta a esa cosa... — Exigió la tiradora.

Ella tenía razón y Lux no lo pensó demasiado, ella sabía la verdadera amenaza que representaba aquella misteriosa criatura pero no estaba certera del todo si servía de algo el que estuviera aquí, su magia era capaz de desafiar hasta los ascendido pero aquella cosa parecía tener un nivel trascendental imposible de comprender.

Garen ya estaba más cerca de lo que él mismo pensaba, justo bajo la mirada del ángel.

Garen alzó la mano hacia la rodilla de la figura celestial que era poco más donde llegaba, pero cuando alzó esta, vio que su mano estaba desnuda, su armadura superior se estaba... ¿Derritiendo? Garen no lo notó pero a medida que se acercaba, el calor que desprendía el ser lo estaba empezando a fundir.

Garen retrocedió rápidamente hacia atras pero al hacerlo alertó al ser frente a él. Garen dio un dash hacía atrás a gran velocidad, volviendo junto su rey.

— Conseguiste resistir, formidable defensa y voluntad la que portas soldado — Escuchó Garen de la boca del príncipe.

Garen sonrió por el halago pero su expresión se borró al instante cuando miró a su majestad y vio que sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y temor a la vez, Garen se dio la vuelta y se topó con dos grandes orbes amarillos brillantes que se clavaron en lo profundo de su alma.

— ¡Ataquen! — Ordenó el príncipe Jarvan señalando a la gigante.

De un momento a otro el cielo se llenó de flechas, el suelo de grietas, el aire de balas y armas de filo, todos los ataques a distancia habían sido disparados hacia la Angel, flechas y lanzas como virotes y balas fueron proyectadas contra ella en un intento de herirla o acabar con ella.

El viento formaba una humareda de polvo y vapor sobre el angel, esta no reaccionó a los ataques, solo desapareció ante los constantes ataques de los demacianos que cubrieron su alrededor con todo su poder de rango, dejando un espeso humo que devoró la luz que proyectaba la angel.

— ¿!Qué demonios era esa cosa!? — Preguntó Fiora tras Garen con su filo temblando en mano.

— ¿Son estos los modales que dejamos en vuestro Reino? Necios mortales... — Respondió una voz armoniosa y ronca tras la mujer de acento extraño.

Fiora se dió la vuelta pensando que era la madurita cascarrabias de Vayne pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa al ver que quien le hablaba y miraba era la criatura que casi derrite vivo a Garen.

Fiora dio un brinco retrocediendo pero enseguida se recompuso y atacó con su estoque en un golpe directo sobre el pecho del ángel.

El filo no tocó a la Alada, de hecho siquiera llegó a rozarla, todo el hierro se había hundido antes de alcanzar la tela que protegía la piel del Ángel.

Fiora al ver como su espada se desvanecía sobre el aura de la criatura, retrocedió nuevamente, cogió una daga de su cintura y lanzó la cuchilla al casco de la criatura desconocida. Al igual que el estoque de la espadachina, la daga no tocó a la alada, Fiora frustrada de la inutilidad de sus armas, se desplazó a un lado de la criatura y dio un giró sobre sí misma reuniendo energía cinética para golpear con su pierna la espalda de la criatura...¿Espalda?

Fiora se alejó nuevamente, confusa y tratando de comprender qué había ocurrido, hace un momento la criatura podía fácilmente subirse a la cima de las casas nobles de un salto y ahora era de un tamaño igual o superior al de Fiora.

— ¿...Cuando encogiste? — Preguntó Vayne tras ella, igual de confusa que Fiora y los tantos soldados que las rodeaban.

El ángel se giró para mirar a Vayne y al hacerlo , una sensación de miedo se cernió sobre la tiradora. Ella no podía observar mucho más allá de los ojos de la alada pero con solo notar los intensos brillos dorados de sus cuencas adentrándose dentro de ella, lo veía absolutamente todo.

La mujer del casco y aura ferviente empezó a andar en dirección a la tiradora de virotes plateados, Vayne al notarlo notarlo disparó un pesado arpón contra ella usando su ballesta pesada, el proyectil impactó con la nada misma convirtiéndose en metal fundido en los pies del Ángel.

Vayne quedó paralizada cuando el Ángel se plantó frente a ella, quedando cara a cara contra la desconocida. Vayne en un apurado intento de ''Defensa'' Dio un puñetazo en el estómago de la alada y aprovechó para disparar a quemarropa todos sus virotes. Todos sufrieron el mismo resultado que los anteriores y el puñetazo no pareció causar efecto alguno.

— No...Te muevas —

La voz transcendental de la angel resonaba en la cabeza de todos cada vez que abría la boca, provocando que muchos tomasen la orden como algo personal y no solo hacía la tiradora.

La divinidad dió la vuelta para marchar de nuevo contra el príncipe de demacia pero se encontró un gran bloque de metal pesado que golpeó su cara.

— ¡No! ¡Poppy, alejate de ella! — Gritó Vayne corriendo hacía la Yordler.

Pero Poppy hizo caso omiso a su compañera y consiguió un impacto directo contra la divinidad. Poppy logró lo que el estoque de Fiora y los pernos de Vayne no lograron, impactar contra la alada, pero a cambio de que su martillo casi indestructible saliera deformado y en llamas.

El golpe proporcionado contra el Ángel fue letal pero la alada ni se percató del impacto, lo que sí notó, fue una visión más ancha y clara de la ciudadela.

— ¡Comete ésta! —

De la nada, el silencio reinó más que las palabras del príncipe, el viento era el único que se atrevía a hablar y las cabezas que antes murmuraban impresión por la desconocida, se quedaron boquiabiertas.

Vayne no entendió la reacción de los que la rodeaban, todos mostraban una expresión extraña, como si hubieran visto algo triste, una mueca de dolor y soledad.

— ¿Está...Llorando? — Preguntó Lucien Tras poppy a quien fue a socorrer antes de que cometiera alguna otra locura.

El ángel chasqueó sus dedos y su casco volvió a su cabeza materializandose sobre su cráneo, pero la duda comía a Vayne ¿Como era su rostro?

El ángel no perdió más tiempo a pesar de la grave falta que habían cometido contra ella, se movió contra el príncipe Jarvan y lo sujetó de los hombros.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó la alada con actitud imponente.

Pero Jarvan no entendió.

— ¿Donde esta que? — Preguntó Jarvan a la mujer de ojos amarillos.

Ella no dio respuesta y Jarvan no reaccionó con miedo o de forma negativa, sabía que podía ser derretido en segundos pero por algún motivo su cuerpo sentía una gran tranquilidad y paz con el toque de la angel, todo el temor o sensación de peligro se desvanecía por segundos solo por el tacto de los cálidos guanteletes de la alada.

— El velo de la noche, la sombra de la paz, la bondadosa, la rebelde, la caída ¡Mi hermana! ¿¡Dónde está!? —

La sensación de paz y tranquilidad que sentía Jarvan pronto se convirtió en agonía y dolor al sentir sus hombros ser presionados por fuerzas superiores al peso de un edificio. Quería liberarse del agarre inexperto de la alada pero algo le decía que si atrevía a moverse, se quedaría sin hombros.

— ¿Velo... De la noche? ¿La caída? — Preguntó Jarvan abriendo los ojos como platos ante la presencia divina.

Garen apuntaba su espadon contra la cabeza de la celestial pero detuvo su ataque al escuchar los seudónimos nombrados, no solo se detuvo, también dejó caer su arma al suelo y casi también su cuerpo. Le temblaban las rodillas, él recordó los cientos de cuentos que había escuchado desde pequeño, las miles de anécdotas que conformaron la que ahora es la actual Demacia, todas gracias a la mujer frente a él.

— Tu eres... ¿La justa? —

La mujer no se molestó en responder, esperaba paciente una respuesta y su paciencia estaba llegando al límite de espera, esto Jarvan lo notó al ver los ojos fruncidos de la angel.

¡Guarden sus armas! - Ordenó Jarvan gritando a la multitud armada.

Como sus peones que eran, todos hicieron caso y guardaron sus espadas, martillos, arcos y otros objetos letales pero los líderes de las casas y algunos guerreros excepcionales aún dudaban.

— ¡dije que guarden sus arma! —

El efecto del legítimo Rey tuvo más impacto, todos enfundaron sus intenciones de matar y miraron extrañados al príncipe.

— Mi Rey... Ella es... — Garen trató de hablar pero su mente estaba llena de emociones como para procesar algo en condiciones.

Jarvan sonrió y miró orgulloso a la mujer alada, sus sospechas sobre si ella era una amenaza o no se disiparon teniendo la respuesta en su mente, ella era una peligro mortal para todo valoran pero solo si el mundo entero decidía ponerse de acuerdo en cometer una gran injusticia.

— Bienvenida a casa, Dama de la justicia — Dijo Jarvan colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

La alada soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes al escuchar el apodo que le dijo el hombre.

— ¿Así es como me habéis llamado desde mi partida? No os puedo juzgar por ello, me he buscado ese título — Comentó la alada dejando el hombro del príncipe.

El hombre hizo lo mismo, se dio la vuelta y miró a todos al su alrededor con los ojos brillando de emoción.

— ¡Inclinaros ante el aspecto de la justicia! ¡La guardiana de Demacia! — Gritó el príncipe conmovido por la presencia superior.

Todos lo miraron con extraño rostros y miradas confusas, algunos murmuraron que se hallaba hechizado por la extraña criatura con alas.

— ¿No habéis escuchado al príncipe? ¡arrodillaros ante Nuestra superior! — Gritó Garen acompañando la orden del príncipe

Los soldados, quinn, Fiora, Sona, Xin Zhao y Shyvana se arrodillaron frente a la a la gran presencia Celestial resaltando a los que se negaban a inclinarse y entre ellos faltaba una persona, una criatura. La celestial se dió cuenta al ser golpeada por detrás con algo pesado y contundente, el golpe fue duro y certero impactando en el dorso de la mujer alada.

Sin embargo el golpe no fue para nada efectivo, el martillo retumbó contra el ángel vibrando como loco por la férrea defensa que portaba la desconocida.

— ¡Poppy, Retírate! — Ordenó el Demaciano comandante.

Poppy no podía hacerle caso a él ni a nadie, intentaba manejar las vibraciones de su pesado martillo montado sobre este para que dejara de moverse.

— ¡Mi señor, os han hipnotizado, yo os liberaré del control de esta bruja! — Exclamó la mini guerrera.

Poppy volvió a alzar el martillo contra la angelical y bajó su mazo con una potencia demencial, la potencia no fue nada para el ángel que con un movimiento ligero de su mano empujó a la yordler metros al cielo sobre ella. Los demás soldados hacían redes con sus manos para atrapar a la Yordler que se aferraba a su martillo esperando la caída.

— No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, responde a mi pregunta de una maldita vez Demaciano — Exigió la alada.

De la nada una enorme figura gigantesca y atroz se lanzó contra el ángel mordiendo con sus mandíbula llena de dientes afilados sobre su hombro derecho. Shyvana se transformó en su verdadera y aterradora forma para atacar a la divinidad, pero al igual que con Poppy, la mujer alada no sintió nada.

— ¿Como te atreves a decirle Simple Demaciano a mi señor? ¡Pagaras por tu arrogancia maldito fenómeno! — amenazó Shyvana con su voz de dragon pesada y gruesa.

El ángel suspiró cansada y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con su pie en el suelo mostrando clara impaciencia.

— ¡Shyvana, dejala ahora mismo! — Ordenó Jarvan pero Shyvana hizo caso omiso.

El ángel se cansó de tanto mordisqueo y del incómodo aliento de la mujer dragona contra su cogote, esta levantó el brazo donde la bestia masticaba y por arte de un chasquido de dedos, la cabeza de la dragona se separó del resto de su cuerpo.

Nadie pudo verlo con exactitud, fue demasiado rápido, lo que sí vieron milésimas de segundos después, fue una espada brillante con fuego celestial clavada contra el suelo urbano, empapada de sangre en casi todo su filo de familiar diseño Demaciano.

El cuerpo de Shyvana cayó tras ella y de su largo cuello empezaron a salir brotes de sangre que dejaron en el suelo grandes charcos de sangre ardiente, charcos que en cuestión de segundos alcanzaron las metálicas grebas de Jarvan.

Jarvan miró al cadáver de su guerrera y amiga tirada sin cuidado sobre el suelo, sin saber cómo reaccionar o responder.

Garen por su lado seguía arrodillado observando en silencio lo que la justiciera acababa de hacer.

— ¿¡C-como!? ¿¡Por qué!? Se supone que eras la deidad que nos defiende, no la que nos castiga — Reclamó Jarvan mientras su mente sucumbía a la ira interna.

La justiciera agarró el brillante objeto causante de la muerte de Shyvana y lo removió al aire, limpiando la sangre que manchaba su diseño. Cuando el objeto estuvo lo suficientemente limpio, se mostró una clara y mejor visión del arma, una espada, una herramienta con doble filo unidos en uno solo, brillante como el sol, ardiente como fuego.

— Me he defendido de algo que ha tratado de matarme, esto es justicia — Contestó la deidad sin emoción en sus palabras.

La mujer alada volvió al centro de la plaza Demaciana, pasando por encima de la ahora muerta dragona. Allí clavó su espada frente a una estatua en miniatura de espadas aladas, empuñó el mango con ambas manos y miró con detalle las figuras de mármol.

Tras un breve análisis, ella suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se puso recta con las manos aún sujetando su espada por delante de su cintura.

— ¿No es esa la posición que tomamos al presentarnos? — Preguntó Fiora quien se hallaba junto a Vayne, ambas desarmadas e impotentes ante la desconocida.

La alada miró a las dos guerreras e irguió una ceja tras su casco.

— ¿También habéis transformado mis costumbres en tradiciones Demacianas? Humanos... —

Ambas mujeres de Demacia se miraron confusas y se encogieron de hombros, sin comprender del todo a que se refería la dama de poder superior.

La alada relajó su cuerpo y posición, volviendo su atención al principe.

— ¿Jarvan IV? Conocí al primero, fue un gran, aunque algo pervertido...Le hubiera decepcionado bastante ver que su reino ha caído en la corrupción y el engaño, aunque no es de extrañar, cualquier necio sigue a un falso rey —

Las palabras de La alada sonaron como ecos en la cabeza de los oyentes al su alrededor, palabras que todos tomaron como indicios de locura y necedad, excepto una persona.

A paso rápido, la cazadora de las sombras se posicionó tras el príncipe de Demacia y apuntó a su cabeza con su ballesta pesada.

— Los sospechaba desde un principio ¿Cuánto Hace que llevas ocupando esa piel?...Maldita Arpía —

Garen se movió con rapidez, agarrando a la tiradora por los brazos, desviando un virote que rozó la corona del príncipe, tirándola al suelo frente a sus pies.

— ¡Garen! ¡Está hechizada y corrupta por la magia de esta mujer! ¡Es la falsa justicia! ¡Encargate de nuestra tiradora! ¡Soldados! ¡Atacad a esta farsante! — Ordenó el príncipe con gritos de poder.

Los Demacianos no lo dudaron, la ira que habían guardado en su interior por la presunta muerte de la mujer dragona seguía corriendo por sus venas y la orden del príncipe solo les dio la oportunidad de complacer la necesidad de expresar esa Furia.

Garen por su parte estaba dudoso sobre la repentina orden del futuro Rey, lo seguiría a todas partes sin dudarlo pero la situación a la que se enfrentaba era demasiado sospechosa.

— No entiendo por qué tanto odio y rencor, tan solo ha noqueado a Shyvana tratando de defenderse — Comentó Lucian tras todo el alboroto que se venía sobre la alada.

Los soldados detuvieron su carrera al escuchar las palabras del tirador, todos extrañados por su punto de vista hasta que miraron el cadáver de la dragona a unos metros de la alada.

— Los humanos miran a lo que sus deseos enfocan, evitando así la incertidumbre, en vuestro caso...— El ángel suspira — Estáis tan enfocados en vuestra rabia que visteis una criatura morir a mis manos...Mirad de nuevo, necios —

Las palabras del Ángel no fueron ignoradas y como un truco de magia se tratase, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Shyvana contra el suelo, noqueada en su forma humana.

— ¿Pero...Como? ¡hemos visto tu filo cortar su cabeza con nuestros propios ojos — Dijo algún soldado Demaciano.

— Habéis visto lo que queríais ver, no la verdad, al igual con vuestro príncipe — Contestó la alada mirando con ojos fríos a Jarvan IV

Las miradas fueron dirigidas al rey en un instante, buscando una visión diferente del príncipe.

— Me da igual si no tenéis la capacidad de ver la verdadera presencia que ocupa vuestro príncipe, necesito que alguien responda a mi pregunta o me veré obligada a tomar medidas innecesarias —

_. . ._

**_Continuará..._**

(No, fiora no está mal escrita en sus diálogos...)


	3. capitlo 2 El recuerdo y la espera

Heys, no hay mucho que decir, solo lean y disfruten

(Como dije en el anterior capítulo, pienso idolatrar a Kayle como una puta diosa)

(¿Sabíais que Kayle tiene una canción? Plume, caravan palace))

Las lineas de dialogos vienen mal adaptadas en así que tendré que cambiar mi forma de escribir en Drive para que no haya confusión y no penséis que estáis leyendo una narración o un diálogo a la vez.

También publicaré esta historia en Wattpad donde se que la presencia de lectores es mucho mayor que en esta página y las grandes escrituras son publicadas en aquel rincón de internet.

(ya pueden leer la historia en wattpad buscando mi nombre de usuario (Arquidex) o pinchando directamente sobre este link o copiandolo..Yoquese)

myworks/194261973/write/759261103

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

**D.A**

**(Divinidades gemelas)**

**La Espera y la espera…**

— Que así sea — Respondió el Príncipe de mala gana.

Jarvan Sabía a qué se refería la pregunta de la suprema justicia pero no sabía cómo responder o cómo reaccionaría a su negativa información pero no hubo de otra que hacerlo y contestar con honestidad.

— La dama del velo, vuestra hermana… No sabemos dónde se encuentra, hace mucho milenios tras vuestra partida y la su gemela, nuestro conocimiento sobre vosotras es escaso — Respondió Jarvan tanto como pudo.

El hombre trataba de agregar más palabras a su forma delicada de decir NO LO SÉ y entre palabra y palabra se veía nervioso y algo asustado, no era típico de un príncipe aparentar debilidades ante su reino pero se encontraba ante una divinidad que era capaz de derrumbar su ciudad de un movimiento con su meñique y no quería correr el riesgo.

— …. — El silencio de la angelical figura era intimidante y sus ojos posados en el príncipe mostraban claras sospechas.

El príncipe, nervioso y confuso pensó en cualquier excusa para poder calmar los estribos de la angel pero sus ideas eran escasas.

— Yo sé donde podría estar… — Comentó una voz en bajo, débil y temblorosa.

Jarvan conocía esa voz tras él, la voz de la traición, la que permitió que la magia revelase en Demacia.

Luxanna se movía coja y con el apoyo de su vara en el suelo, apenas podía respirar por su apariencia magullada y aturdida pero no se detenía en la marcha hacía la angel.

— Tu… Tu fuiste la única que sentí algo especial aquí, guardas una energía curiosa y poderosa para un mortal pequeña humana y al parecer también la escondes — Comentó la angel viendo a la Luminosa cojeante acercarse.

— Habla y me iré de aquí sin dejar ningún presente más —

Lux no consiguió articular palabra, a medida que se acercaba su rostro se arrugaba y sus ojos se llenaban de transparentes lágrimas a punto de desbordar.

La ángel, viendo la reacción y estado de la dama luminosa frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, ya había sido testigo de ese efecto en los magos, su cuerpo o su aura los dejan en un estado de temor y asombro que les impide reaccionar a cualquier respuesta. La angel odiaba este tipo de problemas en el pasado pero era de esperarse que algo así ocurriría, el peor efecto que podría ocurrir a un mago al mirarla demasiado es que se quedara ciego o su mente se convulsionara.

— Tsk… Maldición, si ese es el caso tendré que hacerlo por las malas — Dijo la ángel alzando las alas.

Jarvan corrió por su arma y todos los que le rodeaban preparaban las suyas, la única que no se movía era Luxanna que se quedó inmóvil frente al ángel, éste levantó el vuelo y como la luz misma se movió agarrando a la joven de un brazo.

— Tu vendrás conmigo — Dijo la alada sin mirar su cara.

Jarvan con su arma de filo en mano, los lanceros y pistoleros como arqueros, todos listos mirando al objetivo que… Ya no estaba.

— ¿Donde..? ¿dónde está? — Preguntó el Príncipe mirando a todos rincones.

Todos los soldados hicieron lo mismo incluido los poderosos de las casas pero nadie vió nada de la amenaza.

— ¡Ya la veo! — Gritó Quinn, los ojos de Demacia.

La gran tiradora encontró a la angel en las puerta del castillo real de Demacia y junto a ella estaba la dama luminosa que se encontraba arrodillada frente a esta.

— ¡están en las puertas del castillo mi señor! — Gritó Quinn con fervor.

En cuanto la tiradora hizo el comunicado los soldados no esperaron a las órdenes del príncipe y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo.

Mientras tanto en la entrada…

La angel tapó los ojos de la niña con la palma de sus guanteletes y presiono su otra mano en su cabeza.

— (Mujer de luz elemental, escucha atentamente) — La mujer ahora hablaba en la mente de la luminosa de alguna manera, sus labios estaban inmóviles y sus ojos cerrados y sin embargo su voz era tan profunda y sonora como lo que era ella misma, un ángel.

Luxanna sintió paz en su tacto a pesar de la fría armadura que la rozaba.

— (Siento que tus palabras son puras y verdaderas pero tu resistencia es tan nula que no consigues expresarlas, tienes hasta mañana para prepararte, pasada la noche, vendras conmigo en su búsqueda) —

La petición de la angel era extraña, sin sentido y con muchos escapes o eso era lo que pensó Luxanna al momento de escucharla en su cabeza.

La ángel escuchó sus pensamientos confusos y le dio la explicación a esta en breves segundos que parecían minutos pero se detuvo al escuchar como algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad sobre ella.

**(MENTE ESPACIO DE LUX)**_**_**_

Lux se encontraba con la angel frente a ella pero esta mostraba una figura diferente, una más humana sin sus extremidades de vuelo en su espalda, no llevaba armadura exceptuando el casco, tan solo un traje morado apretado… Quizás demasiado apretado.

La Joven maga no se extrañó solo por la presencia de la angel sin su equipamiento completo, también quedó confusa al ver que ya no se encontraba en la entrada del castillo, si no en un claro de un bosque rodeada de árboles frondosos y vivos junto a pequeños ríos que pasaban entre ellos

Lux se sorprendió por semejante paisaje, era tan bello y hermoso como la propia angel sin su casco, había sonidos de pájaros y otros animales cercanos viviendo allí en armonía, se veía y se sentía tan bien todo que Lux olvidó por completo su frustración creciente, hasta que vio al ángel y recobró el sentido.

— No te asustes Joven maga, no te haré daño — Dijo la mayor frente a Lux.

La angel ofreció su mano a la maga pero Lux dudo por unos segundos si aceptarla o no hasta que se decidió por hacerlo, con su palma sobre la de la mayor, se levantó con un tirón que la llevó al pecho del ángel.

— Disculpa… No era mi intención — Dijo Luxanna avergonzada.

— No has de disculparte, no eres la primera que tropieza conmigo por ''accidente'' — Dijo la mayor sujetando los brazos de la menor.

Lux miró con asombro y confusión a la angel ¿Acababa de bromear?

— AH… — Sin palabras por parte de la maga.

La ángel soltó las manos de la menor y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia una pequeña caseta en una elevación de tierra sobre el bosque. Lux la siguió a paso lento sin molestar a la persona frente a ella. La ángel se dio cuenta de cómo la chica se movía, con cierto temor y respeto.

— No debes ser tan cortés joven maga, en este lugar no existe la violencia ni lo impuro, siéntete a gusto de andar como libremente gustes — A pesar de que la ángel le explicaba que podía estar tranquila, Lux no conseguía mantener la calma estando junto a la angelical figura.

La mayor llegó a la puerta de la caseta, esta era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir una familia entera en ella, y tenía un pequeño espacio rodeado de vallas a un lado que contenía unos pollos y vacas.

— Vaya, que bonito y ordenado está todo — Dijo la niña de ojos azules.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó frente a ella, juraba que fue de la angel pero esta no movía sus labios bajo su casco.

De la nada la puerta de la caseta se abrió y de ella salieron dos niñas vestidas con camisones blancos corriendo hacia afuera, nada más salir se cayeron revolcándose en suelo hasta el final de la bajada hacia la caseta.

La dos niñas dieron algunos quejidos de dolor, Lux corrió hacia ellas y trato de levantar a una niña de melena negra pero al tocarla sus dedos la atravesaron tocando puro humo.

Lux no entendió, las niñas no le hacían caso ni a ella ni a la ángel, se miraban con muecas de dolor pero enseguida la sustituyeron por unas risas alegres que la contagiaron y empezó a reírse con ellas.

— Me recuerda a mi hermano y a mi cuando teníamos… Da igual… — Lux apagó su risa y una pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero las disipó con sus manos, se volvió hacia la angel y regresó con ella.

— Hablemos dentro — dijó la figura angelical.

La ángel y la más joven entraron a la caseta, por dentro era tan grande como lo aparenta por fuera, no era nada especial, unas hamacas de piel animal, unas sillas y mesas hechas con madera y paja, una especie de olla bajo una hoguera con brazas recientes y tres camas de diferente tamaño, dos iguales más pequeña y una más grande en el medio de ambas. La caseta era iluminada por cuatro ventanas sin cristales que dejaban entrar la suficiente luz como para iluminar la casa o parte de ella y por el techo había un agujero que miraba directamente al cielo azulado, en los alrededores del agujero había algunas muñecas esculpidas en madera de una mujer con alas que sostenía una lanza.

— ¿Que lugar es este? — Preguntó la Maga a la mayor viendo que esta se sentaba en una cama.

La maga imitó sus movimientos y de forma tímida se sentó a su lado manteniendo distancia.

— Bien, pasaré a explicarte todo lo necesario — Dijo la mayor ignorando por completo la pregunta de la maga.

Lux no recordó su pregunta, la angel parecía muy decidida a hablar.

— Mañana por la mañana te esperare frente a las puertas de tu reino, creo y presiento que dices la verdad cuando dices poder encontrar a la dama del velo o como decis hoy en día, la caída...Iré de forma disimulada y camuflada para que puedas reaccionar, los magos no consiguen articular palabra ante mi, nunca entendí bien porqué y tampoco entiendo el porque no está pasando ahora mismo...Creo que son las alas —

Mientras la mujer explicaba, Lux miraba a esta atenta pero a veces se perdía en las aureolas amarillas de sus ojos.

— Mientras esté de forma camuflada no tendré mucho...Potencial, mis alas no podrán mostrarse, mis poderes no serán revelados y mi espada… Bueno, mi espada solo será una filo algo más poderoso de lo normal — Explicó la dama de ojos celestiales.

Lux inclinó su cabeza algo confusa, pensó que había mejores forma de salir adelante con lo que ella buscaba.

— ¿Pero y por qué no coges mi información directamente y vas hacia el destino? — Dijo la maga siendo la mejor de las ideas.

— Por desconfianza, no lo tomes a mal pero a pesar de sentir que tienes la verdad en tus palabras, siempre mantengo un ápice de desconfianza en cualquier persona con inteligencia...En resumidas palabras, tu y yo tendremos un viaje — Concluyó la angel.

Lux abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida por su petición o ¿Obligación?

— Por supuesto no estás obligada a venir aunque parezca que sí… — Concluyó la mayor.

Luxanna parpadeó aún más sorprendida que antes.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que desde un comienzo podría haber rechazado esto? — Preguntó Lux con cierto tic en el ojo derecho.

La mayor levantó una ceja con duda y afirmo con la cabeza a la menor.

— ¡He perdido todo! ¡Mi legado, mi familia, mi amigo, mi vara mágica, mi apellido, mi dignidad ¿!y ahora me pides esto!? — Preguntó enojada acercándose a la mayor que no retrocedía ante la furia de la rubia.

— Siento tu perdida pero eso no es culpa mía y al ver que todo para ti se ha acabado, te estoy haciendo una propuesta bastante generosa, si logras ayudarme, te recompensaré como es debido al final de esta misión con un deseo — Dijo la angel sin expresión alguna bajo su casco.

Lux la miró enojada, con furia, rabia, todo el odio con el que se podía mirar a alguien pero algo era cierto, nada de lo que le ocurrió hoy fue su culpa y como dijo, su oportunidad parecía una nueva salida en su vida sobre todo siendo un deseo…¿Que tan poderoso podía ser ese deseo?

Luxanna soltó un bufido agotada y se echó en la cama quedando mirando al techo construido en paja, barro y madera pero su visión fue interrumpida cuando el ángel se asomo por su visión en una esquina y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿ Eso es un si? — Preguntó sin razón la mayor.

Lux cerró los ojos y suspiró, volvió a abrirlo y se levantó quedando sentada de nuevo sobre la cama.

— Sí — Dijo decisiva.

La angel pareció esbozar una sonrisa cómplice pequeña pero notable.

— En ese caso debemos sellar el trato — Dijo la mujer quitándose el casco pero Lux la detuvo antes de que lo retirara.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Acaso no tengo estilo? Hace milenios que no me cambio de peinado ¿Que moda se lleva ahora? — Preguntó la angel confusa.

Lux no paraba de sorprenderse con la mujer frente a ella, a veces actuaba como una sabia transcendental y otras como una adolescente inocente.

— No, no...Es que… Mejor no te lo quites y ya — pidió la menor bajando el casco.

Lux no resistiría volver a ver el rostro de la mujer otra vez, cuando lo vio antes gracias al golpe de poppy casi se desmaya, no sabía si de la sorpresa o algo más...Era realmente un ángel.

— Igualmente debo preguntarte ¿Por que buscas a la señora del bazar de pociones? — Preguntó Lux curiosa.

La pregunta pareció pillar por sorpresa a la angel pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la pregunta.

— ¿Bazar de pociones…? Ya veo…Típico de ella, siempre con su bondad y lecciones, eres demasiado buena para este mundo, Morgana… — Dijo apenada la divinidad.

— ¿Morgana? ¿Ese es su nombre? — Lux no paraba con las sorpresas junto a la celestial.

— Si, es hermoso ¿verdad? — Respondió La mayor esbozando una sonrisa…¿Feliz?

— Pero… ¿Por qué alguien como tú buscaría la curandera y comerciante de un bazar perdido en un pueblo tan alejado? la llamamos la dama del velo por que siempre lleva una túnica con un velo negro que oculta su identidad— Preguntó y explicó Lux confusa e interesada.

— ¿Uhm? Es mi hermana — Respondió la mayor sin indiferencia pero aun manteniendo esa sonrisa curiosa en sus labios.

Lux quedó perpleja, sorprendida y confusa, juraría que escucho decir a la mayor que una mercader cualquiera era su hermana.

— ¿¡Que!? — Gritó Luxanna a la respuesta de la justiciera.

— Oh, se nos acaba el tiempo, tendré que sellar el trato fuera del recuerdo, te veo mañana, no tardes — Contestó la justa antes de desaparecer como polvo en el aire.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas! ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! — Gritó Luxanna agarrando el polvo en sus manos.

**(VUELTA A DEMACIA)**_**_**_

— ¿Entendido? y sobre tu estado en Demacia, no temas… Tienes mi bendición hasta mañana — Le aseguró la mayor.

La angel apoyó su espada en el suelo y esta se mantuvo con su punta de pie, la alada bajó cuidadosamente su rostro ala frente de la dama y quitó su casco dejando un pequeño beso de sus rojizos labios en la frente de Lux quedando la marca de los labios.

— Me llamo Kayle, un placer Luxanna Crownguard — Dijo la justa por último.

Lux sintió un cosquilleo tremendo en su cuerpo, notó que sus huesos crujían y sus costillas se movían solas, su rostro desfigurado también empezó a distorsionarse, ella quería gemir del dolor pero… No había, no había un ápice de sufrimiento en lo que sentía, sus heridas habían sanado por completo.

La dama al sentir que su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar a extraños fenómenos, notó que la mano en su frente y los labios que tanto placer le dieron al contacto ya no estaban, abrió los ojos despacio y con sueño viendo frente a ella a una mujer de pelo corto castaño sacudiendo sus hombros con fuerza mientras articulaba palabras que no lograba escuchar bien.

Lux no entendía palabra que decía la demaciana pero sí entendía el gesto que estaba haciendo, la tiradora elevó su mano y la bajó con velocidad al rostro de Lux.

— ¡quinn espera! — Dijo Lux demasiado tarde al ver que Quinn golpeaba lo que parecía ser una burbuja de oro transparente alrededor de su cabeza.

Quinn se alejó por el golpe al sentir que su mano comenzó a brillar, Lux vio que su mano estaba ardiendo con unas llamas blancas extrañas pero estas enseguida se marchitaron dejando con quemaduras graves la mano de la tiradora.

La tiradora gritó de dolor y gimió de dolor intentando sofocar el ardor de su mano en su pecho presionandose contra el suelo.

— ¡ahh! ¿¡Que me hiciste!? — Preguntó Quinn entre llantos de dolor.

Lux acercó su mano para socorrerla pero Quinn se apartó de la dama antes de que la tocara.

— ¡No me toques maldita traidora! Ahora no solo atacas a tu reino, también a tu mejor amiga… — Comentó la tiradora con una mezcla de lágrimas tristes y de dolor en los ojos.

— ¡Yo nunca te haría nada Quinn! Jamás atacaría a alguien tan especial para mi — Respondió Luxanna procurando su vara.

Quinn la miró confusa pero con enojo apretando los dientes para aliviar el dolor que a poco se iba, mientras tanto Lux buscaba su vara que no encontraba en ningún lugar al su alrededor.

— ¿Buscas esto? — Dijó la conocida voz de su hermano tras ella.

Garen sujetaba la vara de Lux en su mano izquierda ofreciendola a la maga, ella al verlo sonrió complacida y aliviada por encontrar su valioso catalizador, fue a posar sus manos en el instrumento mágico hasta que su hermano de un apretón rompió la vara mágica y esta soltó chispas de electricidad y luz de su interior. Lux miró impactada como su hermano rompía con el puño su instrumento dejándolo caer al suelo sin cuidado haciendo que se rompa más, a este punto.

— Esa herramienta tuya fue hecha por la familia crownguard especialmente para ti como ayuda para controlar tus poderes pero ahora no mereces la vara ni el apellido de la familia — Garen calló sus palabras al ver a su hermana con una expresión de indiferencia total, solo con ojos abiertos como platos sin mostrar una mueca de dolor, tristeza o cualquier otra emoción.

— Esta bien… Debo irme — Contestó Luxanna ignorando todo el argumento de Garen.

Lux se levantó y se dio media vuelta al interior del castillo, sin prisa pero sin mirar atrás.

Garen tomó esto como insultó y se lanzó a agarrar a su hermana del hombro pero se detuvo al ver a la tiradora más famosa de Demacia en el suelo casi inconsciente presionandose contra el suelo sofocada.

— ¡Quinn! ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Preguntó el comandante alertado.

Quinn hizo esfuerzo como pudo para mirarlo.

— No...La...Toques — Dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo por completo quedando inconsciente.

Garen se sorprendió por las palabras de quinn, quería detener a Luxanna en su marcha al interior del castillo pero el estado deplorable de la tiradora y su advertencia le hicieron retroceder.

— Entonces que la toque la justicia — Dijo Garen con firmeza empuñando su arma con ambas manos, levantó el espadón y lo arrojó contra su hermana indefensa.

Garen apretó los dientes convencido de que el arma se clavará o golpearía a la chica en su camino pero lo que ocurrió fue más allá de lo que se imaginó, el arma como estoque de Fiora, se derritió en medio del contacto sin siquiera rozar a la rubia.

El comandante dio un paso al frente con fuerza, acababa de perder su querida arma y comprobó que su hermana estaba protegida con algún tipo de energía o magia extraña.

— Iré a mi cuarto, dile a Jarvan que mañana me iré temprano del Reino — Dijo la dama dando una corta mirada al hermano mayor antes de proseguir por su camino.

Garen no se molestó en seguirla o saber qué haría, estaba en constantes pensamientos de que cualquier acción cerca de su hermana acabaría con su vida y no era más valioso muerto.

La mano de Demacia socorrió a la tiradora sujetando a esta con los brazos por su espalda y piernas, a lo lejos venía Jarvan junto a su ejército preparados para cualquier cosa.

— Garen, me sorprende tu velocidad portando semejante armadura pero me alegro que hayas llegado aquí antes que algo malo ocu- ... . ¿Qué le pasó a nuestra tiradora? — Preguntó Jarvan extrañado.

Garen se limitó en mirar a dirección hacia donde Lux marchaba, hacia el interior del castillo subiendo por la sala principal de este.

— ¿Que hace? — Preguntó el príncipe otra vez.

— Dejó un mensaje para vos mi señor — Le habló Garen arrodillándose frente al príncipe.

Jarvan ignoró a Garen y marchó tras Lux pero Garen le agarró del brazo antes de dar una paso.

— Dijo que mañana se iría del reino a hora temprana mi señor — Le recordó Garen.

Jarvan quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, creía que ir tras la maga era una buena idea para encontrar respuesta de todo este estruendo sin sentido pero también le surgía el temor de que algo podría pasar están cerca de ella tras contactar directamente con el angel.

— ¡Maldición! Odio la idea de que ser impotentes ante la situación… Maldita magia y su devastador potencial — Reclamo el Príncipe enojado.

Mientras Jarvan lanzaba quejas al aire tirando su arma al suelo en señal de protesta, Lux andaba tranquila pero con mueca triste en su rostro hacia su habitación que se encontraba en una de las torres más altas del castillo.

— (No puedo hacer esto… Es demasiado pronto para todo, tantos problemas en un solo día..) — Lux se lamentaba por sus grandes problemas y los que se avecinaba llegando a soltar pequeñas gotas de lágrimas por sus ojos.

Lux llegó a su habitación con pasos apenados, su estado de tranquilidad se desvanecia cuanto más cerca estaba de su zona de confort.

La maga al fin llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, había pasado todo el caminando aparentando tranquilidad frente a los nobles que aún no sabían que estaba despachada de su legado.

Cogio aire y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego acostarse contra esta y dar un profundo y largo suspiro.

— ¿Tampoco puede ser tan malo...verdad? — Se preguntó a sí misma.

Pero Lux al fin estaba segura, estaba en su cuarto donde nadie podía molestarla.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de piedra refinada fría y se cruzó de brazos en una pose fetal.

Ella gritó, gritó muy alto y con fuerza, tan alto como sus pulmones le permitían, dejó escapar un llanto terrible de tristeza durante un largo tiempo...

Lux acabó con su llanto tras unas largas horas de puro lloriqueo, las lágrimas de la niña estaban pegadas a su rostro, sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar y sus manos humedecidas por taparse la cara, la maga perdió la noción del tiempo desde que empezó hasta que acabó con su llanto, quedando ahora dormida, agotada y abrazada a sí misma en un rincón de cuarto al lado de su escritorio y cama.

La niña empezaba a despertar con molestia al notar reflejos luminosos en su rostro, la chica se había quedado toda la noche descansando sin darse cuenta hasta que los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro adolorido e hinchado.

— ¿Q-Que hora es..? — Preguntó Lux buscando el reloj de su habitación.

Cuando Lux vio la hora se alarmó levantándose de golpe sobre su escritorio chocando la cabeza contra una estantería, dio un quejido de dolor y retrocedió del escritorio resbalando en una alfombra gruesa cayendo de espalda sobre esta.

— ¡ahg! Genial… Perfecta mañana — Reclamó la dama.

Lux se levantó de nuevo con cuidado y se frotó los ojos dañados, veía borroso y se sentía algo débil.

— Debo buscar, buscar, buscar — Se repitió a sí misma su objetivo para hallar el reloj, no quería llegar tarde a su cita premiada.

Luxanna encontró finalmente el relox de su habitación tirado por el suelo junto a un montón de libros, la niña era famosa por su cuidado en los hechizos y magia y pero el que le daba a su cuarto era nulo.

Miró la hora y marcaba una hora considerable, las ocho y cincuenta, no sabía a qué hora su cita pero si su intuición era certera imaginaría que era a las diez.

Lux se puso en marcha con rapidez ordenando lo que encontraba en su cuarto, agarró una mochila negra apartada en los rincones de su armario, lo suficiente grande como para guardar otra mochila grande en ella. La maga empezó a buscar todo lo que pensaba que sería de utilidad en su aventura.

— Veamos, Veamos ¡Una lista! necesito hacer una lista — Dijo la maga para sí sola.

Lux agarró un folio limpio de sus cientos que tenía sobre la mesa y una pluma, sumergió la última en tinta empezó a escribir en el folio con rapidez.

Tras unos largos minutos, la maga al fin termino y dejo la pluma sobre su el escritorio ensuciando este, cogio la hoja entre sus manos y miró atenta a todas sus necesidades.

— Ropa interior, ropa de cambio, estuche de maquillaje, folios, lápices, relojes de mano, papel higiénico, una cuchilla, champú, crema de piel, jabón para manos, mascarilla, bolsas de dormir, tienda de campaña, suministros médicos y comida… — Concluyó la rubia de ojos azules.

Lux se dio cuenta de que la mitad de las cosas que estaban en la lista no tenían sentido y que faltaban muchas más por implementar.

— ¡ahg! — La maga se quejó dando un golpe a la mesa haciendo que el tintero de la pluma se cayera sobre sus piernas manchando sus mallas de batalla y placas de armadura.

— !Mierda¡ — Lux adoraba ese atuendo de batalla.

Lux se levantó con cuidado y se fue a su armario pero antes de abrir este por ropaje, se miró en un enorme espejo colocado al lado de su comoda de ropas.

Se extrañó de su atuendo, por primera vez su vida sentía que lo que llevaba no le pertenecía ni era cómodo para ella.

— Hora de un cambio general — Se dijo a sí misma.

La niña se quitó las placas y las mallas azules de su cuerpo, buscó algunas prendas en su armario algo que sustituya su siempre atuendo de Demacia, ella escogió algo más cerrado y con la piel menos visible como en otros atuendos, la dama luminosa tenía en sus manos el atuendo que usó tiempo atrás para robar hechizos de sus enemigos noxianos, era un atuendo secreto que solo alguien de Noxus conocía bien, estaba compuesta de tela fuerte y resistente y sus partes camuflaban bien la belleza corporal de la maga por no decir su cabeza al tener una capucha con la que cubrirse.

— Este es perfecto, además...Me recuerda a cuando la conocí — Lux sonrió viendo el atuendo con cierto toque alegre.

Se dio la vuelta al espejo para poner el vestido sobre su figura de forma de que encajaría con su cuerpo pero sorpresa la suya que cuando se puso el atuendo por encima, si figura traspasaba el atuendo…¿Había crecido?

Su cuerpo era notablemente más alto, sus facciones algo más notables y maduras, su anchura de cadera había aumentado y el busto de igual manera ahora era más grande que antes.

— ¿Que…? — Lux dejó caer el traje de ladrona viendo ahora su cuerpo al completo.

— ¿¡Que!? — Gritó Lux casi asustada de su nuevo cuerpo más crecido en todos los sentidos.

Lo que más le extrañó fue la marca labial de la angel en su frente, en lo que había llorado, en lo que su rostro se había mojado de tantas lágrimas se sorprendió que la marca siguiera allí sin ningún borrón.

Lux sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado pensando que era algún tipo de ilusión pero su imagen seguía ahí sin ningún cambio, se frotó los ojos pero nada cambió.

— ¿Que demonios me pasa ahora? — Preguntó Luxanna a sí misma tocando partes de su cuerpo que antes hallaba aburridas pero ahora eran de lo más interesantes.

Tras un rato comprobando que su cuerpo era real o no, la maga se rindió y dio por hecho que este era parte del ''Don'' que le ofreció la ángel al dejar su marca en la frente.

— Al diablo, no me voy a lamentar por algo tan bueno —

Lux sonrió orgullosa de su nuevo cuerpo, no era muy diferente al que tenía antes pero sus dotes y altura habían crecido de forma considerable y su rostro aparentaba una imagen más madura de sí misma sin quitar el aspecto de niña buena que siempre tiene.

Lux recargaba en la mochila todo lo necesario, era mucho contenido pero consiguió meter la mayoria dentro y lo que no podía lo llevaba en pequeños bolsos a sus costados, había pasado la primera hora que tenía corriendo de rincon a rincon por el castillo buscando todo lo necesario para su viaje, los soldados la miraban como alguien totalmente diferente, algunos hasta se confundieron de persona al preguntarle pero todos tenían algo en común contra ella, la hostilidad.

Todos los soldados la miraban de mala manera aparte de perversa, sus ojos mostraban claras intenciones de querer apuñalarla por la espalda en cualquier momento y Lux pudo ver a más de uno sacando una cuchillo o directamente su arma contra ella pero todos escucharon el rumor de quinn y el arma de garen, los soldados evitaron cualquier contacto con ella.

Lo que más le costó fue caminar por los pasillo de alta nobleza hacia la cocina real, su traje estaba apretado y sus nuevos detalles estaba demasiados marcados en su tela como para ignorar, Luxanna se sintió casi desnuda al correr entre los corredores, no era una sensación muy cómoda que todos, hasta las más nobles y algunos dueños de casa la mirasen de extraña forma.

Lux, cansada de esto, pasó la siguiente hora que tenía para costurar su atuendo de ladrona, mejoró este a una medida en que las partes de su cuerpo estuvieran más cómodas y no fueran tan notorias.

— ¡Listo! Ahora solo debo ir antes de que se haga tar- — Lux abrió los ojos como platos, se pasó mucho tiempo haciendo la costura y perdición la noción.

Miró a su nuevo reloj de mano hecho con tecnología de piltover, este marcaba las 12, dos horas más tarde de la que tenía planeado llegar, Lux miró por la ventana a la entrada del reino intentando ver si la ángel estaba por allí pero estaba demasiado lejos y recordó que su protectora estaba camuflada y si no fuera suficiente malo, también estaba lloviendo y no de forma flaca, había una lluvia gruesa y pesada en las calles de Demacia Y fuera de estas.

— ¡mierda, mierda. mierda, mierda! ¡Tonta, soy una tonta! — Lux cogió unos folio de su estantería y salió disparada de su cuarto-

Luxanna estaba al pie de bajar las escalera a la salida del castillo pero recordó algo muy importante.

La rubia volvió a su cuarto y busco en los cajones algo muy valioso, pasado un minuto dio con lo que buscaba, una piedra con la forma de una daga que brillaba débilmente con un rojo escarlata. Luxanna tiró la piedra al suelo y aplastó está en su pie, un humo rojizo salió de los restos de los fragmentos y se reunió en un círculo frente a Lux.

— ¡Te espero en el puente del muerto hundido! ¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones, date prisa! — Gritó Lux empeñada.

La dama volvió a coger sus cosas y corrió por el mismo camino hacia la salida del reino, aquel humo rojizo se disipó en el aire y fluyo a través de las corrientes de viento hacia un destino desconocido.

Por otro lado, Lux estaba en la puerta del castillo, la puerta a diferencia de antes estaba cerrada, la puerta nunca se cerraba a menos que fuese por algo realmente importante.

— ¿Que demonios? ¡Abrid la puerta! — Ordenó la maga mirando a los soldados encargados de abrir el enorme portón del castillo.

Lux bufó cansada, estaba haciendo esperar demasiado a la ángel y no quería averiguar cómo era la criatura cuando estaba impaciente.

— No irás a ningún lado Luxanna — La voz tras de la maga era pesada y fuerte, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, era su hermano quien le agarró el hombro.

— Primero nos traicionas, luego intentas huir de la batalla, después atacas a nuestras tropas ¿ahora pretendes abandonar el reino evadiendo tu castigo? — Reclamó el mayor de los hermanos.

Lux bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo.

— ¿Abandonar el reino…? No estoy abandonando nada, después de todo ya no me pertenece ni yo le pertenezco a él — Contestó Lux imprudente.

Garen se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana, no recordaba que fuera tan irrespetuosa con el pero está frente a él ya no era digna ni de llamarse hermana.

Lux se soltó del agarre de su hermano y salió corriendo hacia una ventana del castillo que daba al exterior, estaba demasiado alta como para poder alcanzarla hasta siendo empujada o levantada por alguien más grande que ella y aún así ella quería salir de allí cuanto antes, no solo por su cita si no también por que odiaba estar en el lugar donde por un simple fallo genético todos la odiaban o la soportaban.

Lux flexionó las piernas y cerró los ojos dando un salto hacía la ventana.

Lux abrió los ojos una vez más y se encontró con estaba agarrada al borde la ventana con ambos brazos, miró hacia abajo de ella dándose cuenta de la enorme altura que saltó, esto la asustó un poco, no solo su cuerpo había cambiado por fuera, sus capacidades parecían crecido junto a la superficie de su piel.

— El beso de un ángel...Es temible — Susurró Lux volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

Escaló hasta quedar la lado de fuera y se quedó entre la entrada y salida solo que dudaba cual era cual en este momento.

— No hay vuelta atrás una vez dado este paso Lux… — Lux volvió a hablarse sola tratando de pensar una última vez su decisión final.

La maga de luz suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia abajo de la ventana hacía el exterior, la caída era tremenda.

— Ya tuve veintitrés años de falsa libertad en Demacia, es hora de sentir la verdad… — Dijo la rubia poniendo la capucha de su atuendo y dejándose caer por la ventana.

...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Y ya taaaa… Próxima semana el capítulo 3 con más Kayle, Lux y otras sorpresas~

_**BYE.**_


	4. los angeles deben aprender a andar

Perdonen la demora tan grande, tuve problemas mentales para conseguir seguir adelante e inspirarme.

Agradezco a aquellos pocos que me incitan a seguir escribiendo esta historia a pesar de que lo hago por gusto propio.

Nota: Pondré siempre ''Puto Calor'' en vez de solo ''calor'' por referencia a Cait de Fallout 4

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**D.A**

**(Divinidades gemelas)**

**Los ángeles deben aprender a andar**

— ¡Luxanna! — Gritó el hombre fornido tras la ventana.

La dama luminosa no miró atrás, había salido ilesa de la caída al suelo desde lo alto de aquel saliente y ahora corría bastante rápido entre la multitud de ciudadanos demacianos hasta la entrada del Reino esperando encontrarse a la que le esperaba.

Garen no se quedó atrás, abrió las puertas del castillo fácilmente con su fuerza bruta y mandó a sus soldados contra la maga exiliada, él también partió en búsqueda de su hermana aun sabiendo las palabras que ella le dio en su huida.

Garen corrió tras una figura encapuchada que se veía a lo lejos entre los aldeanos, era notable por su gran altura y tamaño pero se movía a gran velocidad.

Los guardias tampoco igualan la velocidad de la Lux, realmente iba rápido, Garen pensó en usar un silbido de ayuda para que quinn fuera por la maga pero recordó que la tiradora se encontraba en cama curándose las quemaduras de su mano.

— ¡Maldición, a este paso se escapará! — Reclamó Garen sin parar de correr.

Mientras los guardias se acumulaban en grandes cantidades corriendo tras la maga, esta les sacaba una gran ventaja de distancia y rapidez en cuanto a velocidad.

Luxanna llegó a su destino, una de las tantas entradas seguras a Demacia. Antes de dar un paso al frente, miró hacia atrás, hacia las casas y los ciudadanos, hacia el cielo y las nubes, estaba a punto de dejar su semi prisión, ella tenía libertad mientras vivía en Demacia, podía irse a freljord, Jonia, aguas estancadas ¡e incluso Noxus! Pero no sentía la misma sensación de libertad que sintió en aquel bosque que pisó con la ángel, se sintió sin ninguna obligación o responsabilidad que no haya elegido por ella misma, libre de ataduras impuestas por el reino...Pero también se sintió algo sola, sola al dejar a sus compañeros, amigos, algún que otro y otra amante de Demacia y como no, su propia familia.

— ¿De verdad voy a dejar todo por una simple ilusión que ni sé si será real o no? — Dijo está retrocediendo a mirar su ciudad con una sonrisa incertera en los labios.

Lux dio un profundo bufido y respiró hondo, se dió la vuelta, cerró los ojos y con un gran salto cruzó la barrera entre el interior y el exterior de Demacia.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró sus pies en el suelo pisando un camino de tierra, movió los pies en círculos y dio giros sobre sí misma, elevó la cabeza y miró hacia los alrededores, se sentía como si acabase de pisar un nuevo mundo, ella quería mirar hacia atrás y ver como era Demacia desde el exterior pero sabía que no era lo más conveniente. En vez de eso, miró al frente y frunció el ceño decidida.

Lux dio pasos torpes mientras se alejaba más del Reino, a pesar de haber estado fuera muchas veces, nunca había pisado los exteriores cercanos de Demacia, siempre iba en vuelo o a través de portales a sus viajes, en parte era muy emocionante y a la vez algo asustador, una sensación que la llenaba de incomodidad y le estaba encantando, era tal y como le dijo aquel explorador rubio muy parecido a ella.

(La exploración es lo mejor) recordó la maga y si estuviera frente a ella en ese momento le daría toda la razón.

— Bien, ahora a buscar a la mujer madura de pelo canoso y lindos ojos — Dijo Lux sin tragarse ningún comentario.

Lux ya había pillado el truco al andar cerca de Demacia por sus tierras y cercana a ella pasaban habitantes de aldeas que rodeaban la gran ciudad o carretas de comercio que provenían de Freljord u otro pueblo.

Lux realmente caminada con una sonrisa grata, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, esta disfrutaba andar fuera de su reino por su cuenta si ninguna misión más que la de buscar al ángel, eso la hacía sentir más dependiente de sí misma, más autocontrol y vaya si le gustaba, a veces sin darse cuenta se ponía a saltar sobre los charcos de agua que quedaron en la mañana por la ya escasa lluvia que se terminaba sobre ella, apenas caían pequeñas gotas en diminutas cantidades.

Pasaron varios minutos y la maga se extrañaba de no encontrar a ningún ser con alas enormes cerca hasta que recordó algo que la mujer le había dicho.

(ire oculta y con menor potencia) Eso fue lo que resumió la maga en su cabeza, si aquella mujer realmente estaba de esa manera, significaba que podía estar cerca o no, Lux al pensarlo empezó a mirar al su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie más que niños, carretillas, burros de carga, grupos de músicos llevando instrumentos y algún que otro soldado de Demacia pero gracias a su capucha estos no la reconocían.

— A-Ahí.. Ahí está.. — Dijo una voz floja tras la espalda de Lux.

La niña ahora mujer de ojos azules se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una gran figura cubierta por un manto marrón sucio que ocultaba su rostro y figura, por su voz parecía alguien adulto pero lejos de la vejez sin embargo al ver la situación en la que se encontraba aquella persona Lux deduce enseguida que se trataba de un anciano. La persona del mantón apoyaba las mangas del mismo sobre un bastón de roble en sus manos y notaba como sus pies temblaban por debajo de los harapos gruesos.

La persona que le habló estaba acompañado por una chica casi como ella cuando no había pasado por este gran cambio solo que con pelo castaño y rostro menos redondo.

— Disculpe señora ¿Es usted Madam Lucecita? — Preguntó la chica de pelo castaño de golpe.

Lux al escuchar la pregunta se quedó de piedra ¿era un insulto? ¿Y por qué llevar a un anciano con ella? ¿se veía más joven por la bendición que le dió?

— ¿Está bien señora Lucecita? Se le nota algo pálida — Preguntó de nuevo la chica frente a ella.

Lux indignada se acercó a la joven y la miró con ojos enfadados.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! Mirame lo que me has hecho, parezco sacada de un burdel mágico de Shurima, ni la aclamada Mercenaria de las arenas es tan voluptuosa como yo ¡devuelveme mi cuerpo! —

La chica a quien Lux le gritó se quedó perpleja sin señal de haber comprendido algo de lo que se quejó, más bien parecía confusa.

— Disculpe Madame Lucecita, tal vez la ofendí en algo, Solo quería traerle a esta persona, dice que te lleva buscando desde hace dos horas — Contestó cordialmente la chica de pelo castaño dejando a lux sin habla y desconcierto.

— Disculpe, debo irme ¡perdona haberla ofendido! — Dijo la muchacha soltando a la persona del manto y corriendo lejos con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro.

Lux lejos de perseguirla se quedó con una cara de poker face sin saber que pasaba.

La maga miró al de edad mayor frente a ella, la persona temblaba y le costaba mantenerse de pie sin embargo parecía tener un control excelente de su parte superior del cuerpo.

— Disculpe Señor o Señora, no tengo tiempo para usted, debo buscar a una mujer con vello bla-

— Al fin llegaste… Llevo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia esperandote joven maga —

Lux ahora si estaba confundida, inclinó una ceja al aire y otra la frunció con sospecha esperando una respuesta de la persona del manto.

La mayor elevó una mano sobre su cabeza y tiró de su capucha retirando el manto de su cabeza, bajo ella estaba la figura con el rostro y cabello que Lux conoció el anterior día.

— Perdona mostrarme así Joven maga, tengo...Ciertos problemillas — Contestó el ángel de harapos.

Lux, a pesar de solo haber conocido a la figura ancestral un solo día durante no más de treinta minutos, le fue suficiente para que su imagen se quedara clavada en su cabeza como una astilla con pegamento.

— ¿Que demonios? —Preguntó la maga aturdida.

— Si, si, ya lo sé...Ayúdame a llegar a ese banco ahí delante ¿quieres? — Le pidió la mayor y como si Lux fuese un cachorrito fue enseguida a apoyar al ángel y dirigirla hacia un banco de madera puesto en mitad de la carretera de tierra.

La maga ayudó al ángel sentarse estando junto a ella en el banquillo, Lux no paraba de mirar curiosa a Kayle quien respiraba pesadamente y con dificultad.

— Se que puede ser una pregunta estupida pero… ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la menor.

Kayle se giró a verla y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos con la boca entreabierta.

— Creo que me pasé con la bendición — Comentó la mayor.

Lux soltó una risa entre dientes y con suspiro se relajó en el banco abriendo sus piernas y brazos y estirandolos.

Lux no podía hacer tales actos normalmente, según sus padres y muchas doncellas, sería una falta de educación y mostraría sus partes femeninas a quienes no deben pero ella al llevar ropa que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y al estar fuera de Demacia, podía actuar como le diese la gana.

— Y tanto, le debes una mano nueva a mi mejor amiga — Contestó la Rubia estando más calmada y relajada.

— Ya veo, no hay problema, creo que su mano ya debe estar bien y si de verdad me he pasado, seguramente hasta esté mejor ahora — Respondió la mayor.

Lux se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, extrañada con el comentario de Kayle.

— ¿Acaso mejoras todo lo que tocas? — Dijó La de ojos celestes recordando lo ocurrido con su cuerpo el día pasado y el crecimiento espontáneo de hoy.

— (Si realmente es así debo tener mucho cuidado…) — Pensó la maga.

— No exactamente, llevaba milenios acumulando energía, no podía controlarla del todo, era mucho incluso para mi, al darte mi protección sin querer te dí más de lo que podías aguantar y tu cuerpo respondió de esta manera, déjame adivinar ¿Te sientes como una super chica verdad? más fuerza, más velocidad, más agilidad, más todo — Explicó Kayle.

Lux asintió con la cabeza, la mayor había acertado en todo los aspectos, parecía estar familiarizada con esta situación.

— Menos mal que no viste la necesidad de usar tu magia entonces Joven Lux — Comentó Kayle con una sonrisa cansada.

Lux estaba extrañada ¿tanto poder así le dio? ¿Y por que se notaba tan cansada?

— Pero… ¿Me quedaré así por siempre? ¿Y por que estas tan agitada y agotada — Preguntó la maga asustada ante la idea de mantener este extraño cuerpo por siempre.

A su respuesta la mayor alzó la mano y tocó su frente bajo la capucha, justo en el beso.

De un segundo a otro Lux notó que sus prendas eran mayores y el equipo que portaba era mucho más pesado que antes, tampoco sentía la misma energía que antes, tal como su cuerpo era antes.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó Kayle mirando divertida a la menor.

Lux también sintió como sus prendas se volvían a un tamaño más ajustable pero su mochila igualmente pesaba demasiado por todo lo que portaba.

— ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? — Preguntó Lux mirándose las manos y las piernas asombrada.

Lux recibió unas pequeñas risas en respuesta a su pregunta que rápidamente se transformaron en tos profunda. La maga miró a Kayle quien tenía su mano frente a su boca.

— ¿Kayle? ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó ahora la menor acercándose a la angel debilitada.

Lux sujetó del hombro y pecho a la mujer a su lado o si no caería al suelo.

— Si… Solo algo cansada — Dijo la mayor sin cesar su respiración agitada.

Lux miró el rostro de la mujer, estaba algo rojo y sus ojos que extrañamente habían cambiando a un color amarillento más humanos y menos brillante, ahora estaban nublados y sus párpados se veían pesados

El aspecto del ángel no cambió en casi nada en absoluto excepto por sus orejas que ahora estaban puntiagudas como las tendrían un yordler o un elfo.

— ¿Por qué tus orejas…? — Preguntó la maga confusa.

— Los cambios...Los cambios mágicos de gran tamaño tienen este efecto en las orejas en todos los seres — contestó la mayor.

Lux parpadeó perpleja al darse cuenta de que tenía bastante sentido al recordar a antiguos conocidos y serés con las mismas características.

— Creo que voy a aprender un montón de cosas contigo señorita Kayle — Dijo la menor aún apoyando la mayor.

Kayle no respondió, tan solo se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Lux, la maga no comprendía su estado, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo estaba realmente débil pero al tocar el mando de la mujer se dio cuenta de que el manto estaba realmente cálido, parecía una estufa.

— ¿Kayle? — Preguntó la maga mirando al rostro del ángel.

Lux se fijó en que ahora los ojos de la ancestral estaban cerrados y pero su boca se mantenía entreabierta soltando un aire tan caliente que amenazaba con soltar humo.

— (¿No será…?) — Lux alzó su mano y la dejó en la frente de la casi inconsciente, al hacerlo sintió una enorme corriente de energía fluyendo por su extremidad hasta su hombro, enseguida retiró la mano pero pudo comprobar su sospecha.

Luxanna quedó mirando unos segundo a las mujer apoyada en sus brazos casi cayendo a su regazo, el pelo blanquecino de la mayor acariciaba el hombro de La mujer de ojos azules causándole una extraña sensación y cosquilleo por el cuerpo.

— Señorita Kayle, angel.. ¿Hola? — luxanna estuvo unos minutos tratando de llamar la atención del ángel pero esta no despertaba y algunos aldeanos y comerciantes se juntaban cerca de ellas comentando el extraño escenario y a la inconsciente bella durmiente.

— ¡Kayle! estamos llamando demasiado la atención, se supone que esta es una misión de incógnito — Reclamó luxanna agitando a su compañera.

Al ver que no se despertaba con nada, la maga comenzó a pensar en alguna idea para sacar a ambas de ese aprieto, al comienzo había ideado cargarla pero su peso y tamaño la superan con creces y teniendo la mochila media casa pues no era una idea adecuada.

— Tal vez… —

La maga se inclinó ligeramente al rostro de la mujer desmayada, estando cerca de sus labios, esta se acercó más y más hasta un punto de casi rozarlos, se giró y dejó que estos impactaran contra su mejilla izquierda y se alejó rápidamente de ella levantándose del banco denado sin querer que la angel caiga sobre la madera.

Tras unos segundos Lux pudo sentir lo que sintió el día anterior y como sus sospechas indicaron, volvía a ser una super chica.

Lux sonrió orgullosa mirando sus manos y el resto de cuerpo, las personas que la rodeaban también la miraban perplejos pero ella parecía acostumbrada.

Se acercó a la angel y agarró está de las piernas y espalda elevandola entre sus brazos, Lux miró a su alrededor, muchas personas estaban por la zona y por el camino del que volvía se acercaba una patrulla de soldados Demacianos. Alertada y sin ganas de correr otra vez, la maga buscó una forma de escapar de la situación, por suerte para ella al estar rodeada de tantos curiosos los guardias no la veían lo que le daba más tiempo para idear una ruta de escape y como si el mismo destino lo quisiera, un carro llevado por dos burros pasó a su lado, era una carrera larga de 4 ruedas y espaciosa con la parte trasera llena de paja y eno, Lux no dudo un segundo y se lanzó junto a la bella durmiente entre toda la carga del carro.

La niña de ojos azules rápidamente se cubrió a sí misma y a su compañera entre la carga.

— Oye ¿que acabas de pisar? — Se escuchó una voz gruesa en la parte delantera del carro.

— Nada que no haya visto, creo que fue un bache muy grande — Respondió otra voz más dulce y ronca.

— Para el carro, tal vez las ruedas estén rotas — Volvió a hablar la voz gruesa.

Lux sintió pánico ante la idea de que se detuvieran, aun escuchaba la marcha de los soldados demacianos.

— Ni de broma, seguimos avanzando no? entonces están bien, tenemos que llegar al puente del muerto hundido, los comercios no se hacen a distancia querido — Contestó la voz más suave.

— ¡agh! ¡esta bien! pero si se rompe el carro será tu culpa — Contestó de nuevo la voz mayor.

Luxanna suspiró aliviada, perdiendo la presión que llevaba encima.

La maga miró a Kayle frente a ella, su rostro estaba cubierto de paja y heno como el suyo pero Lux hizo un hueco entre ambas para poder respirar y así vigilar la fiebre constante que sufría el angel.

— ¿Como alguien como tú podría estar enferma? — Dijo la muchachilla acercando su mano al rostro del ángel.

Lux rozó con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Kayle y solo ante el tacto volvió a sentir esa corriente de energía explosiva en su mano haciendo que se retire apenas tocarla.

— Wow… Realmente eres una divinidad señorita Kayle — Dijo la menor acariciando la mano con la que rozó el angel.

Era difícil comprender todo lo que la divinidad le encargo de un día a otro, parecía todo un sueño, tanto su misión como la situación en la que se encontraba, escondida en un montón de paja con una divinidad enferma en busca de una persona que posiblemente ya ni recuerda con exactitud.

— Morgana… Realmente debes quererla mucho para hacer todo esto — Comentó la maga al ángel durmiente.

Parecía que Kayle la estaba escuchando pues una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Lux al ver su reacción dejó salir una risita ante la tierna reacción del ser ancestral.

— Para ser tan inmensamente poderosa, eres bastante adorable —

Lux se quedó mirando al ángel por un largo rato, la carreta seguía moviéndose haciendo que ambas se tambaleen una con la otra, Luxanna hizo todo lo posible para evitar el toque de piel con la ancestral usando sus prendas como guantes para sujetarla, temía ver qué ocurriría si la tocase durante un largo rato pero por alguna razón sentía una enormes ganas de hacerlo.

— ¿Por que quiero tanto tocarte? — Susurró la niña escondiendo sus manos en su pecho.

Lux al apretar contra sí se dio cuenta de que su corazón palpitaba con rapidez. Se extrañó con la reacción pero se relajó para sí misma al pensar que se trataba del poder de la ancestral.

Sin querer o sin darse cuenta ella perdió la mirada en los labios rojos de la ancestral, no podía apartar sus pupilas de ellos pero ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

Lux se dio una bofetada a sí misma y cerró los ojos apretando fuerte su mandíbula.

— (Luxanna, no seas tonta, ni que expandiera feromonas… ¿Por que lo asocie directamente al sexo? agh!... Debería dormir un poco) — Lux se dio la vuelta entre el pajar quedando de espaldas contra el ángel pero aún seguía sintiendo esa sensación de energía en su interior, esa energía le estaba causando un aumento de temperatura en el cuerpo y ella lo podía notar, su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando y la extraña necesidad de querer sentir la piel del angel.

— (Deben ser feromo- ¡no! solo es mi cabeza...Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Vi a la pelirroja) —

— Querido…¿Y si paras un rato cerca de aquellos árboles amontonados? — Dijo la voz suave del carruaje.

Lux calló sus pensamientos y puso atención a la parla de los conductores.

— ¿Ahora? ¡que hipócrita eres! pero… — respondió la voz más gruesa y a continuación Lux escuchó algo girándose en la parte delantera del carro.

— Parece que no hay mucha gente por aquí.. Una parada solo para ''descansar'' no está de más — contestó de nuevo la voz mayor y minutos más tarde Lux sintió la carreta desviarse.

Tras unos segundos La maga sintió como los dos pesos superiores del carro se bajaban de él y avanzaban en dirección contraría al carro.

— No me digas que… —

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Lux empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes del exterior, no saldría por nada pues ya deducía lo que ocurría.

— ¡Demonios! Esa maldita pareja va a hacer que ella se impaciente...Tengo que.. — Lux se había olvidado del calor en su cuerpo hasta que dio un ligero golpe en la madera con sus piernas.

La maga soltó un pequeño gemido al hacerlo pero se tapó la boca con rapidez al oír su reacción.

— (¿Que mierda fue eso?) — Pensó Lux sintiendo una presión más grande en partes de su cuerpo.

Lux notó su vista más nublada y su respiración cada vez más acelerada, también percibió otros cambios en su cuerpo demasiado sensibles para detallar.

— ¡Definitivamente esta divinidad emite feromonas como un animal! — Reclamó Lux sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda con el ropaje que le rozaba su piel sensible.

— No… No solo es eso, mi piel...Se siente cosquillosa, muy sensible, mis ojos borrosos y mi respiración muy descontrolada, como si me hubieran dado un… ¡Afrodisiaco! No puede ser — Lux miró su mano derecha como pudo entre tanto pajar y notaba como esa conocida sensación se apoderaba de ella, sin quererlo pero sin poder resistirse, Lux bajó su mano por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna y cerró los ojos.

— Solo…un rato... —

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

— Cariño, no quiero quejarme de esto porque luego no lo hacemos por dos meses o más pero… ¿Podemos no detenernos más por hoy? llevamos cinco paradas en lo que va de camino y nos quedan tres horas de recorrido hasta el puerto del muerto hundido, debimos haber llegado hace cuatro horas — Dijo la voz gruesa que marchaba en la parte superior del carro.

— pff ¡vale! — Dijo la voz más suave con un toque enojado en su tono.

La pareja del carro al fin había calmado su ansias, fueron largas horas donde fueron afectados por una extraña sensación y necesidad creciente pero que al fin terminó y sin embargo…

— (¡Te maldigo maldita celestial!) —

Lux por su parte no estaba muy cómoda en la parte trasera del carro, su respiración era más calmada pero su cuerpo aún estaba siendo aplastado no solo por kilos de paja sino también por la energía que Kayle transmitía en todo su cuerpo.

Kayle aún seguía dormida, su temperatura había bajado considerablemente pero su frente aun mostraba un notable rastro de puto calor concentrado.

Lux estaba al frente de ella pero de espaldas, tenía que hacerlo si quería despejar su cabeza y librarse de ese puto calor corporal.

Lux escuchaba a duras penas las palabras de los que conducían, llevaba demasiado tiempo en sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar otra cosa más que su imaginación activa.

— No consigo… no...Ah..~ Maldición, no puedo llegar por mi mism- —

Lux fue interrumpida por una sacudida que movió el montón de pajas, el carro se había detenido otra vez pero ella no escuchó a nadie bajarse del asiento.

— Disculpe, deben bajar inmediatamente de su carruaje — Ordenó una voz imponente algo lejana.

— ¿Es una broma? Estamos a apenas 1 hora del puente hundido, necesitamos ir urgentemente — Respondió el sujeto de voz gruesa contra el que mandó la orden.

— Esto es una orden del príncipe Jarvan cuarto, debemos registrar todo contenido de gran tamaño en cada aldea Demaciana, hay una fuga de una traidora y está en búsqueda y captura, viva o muerta — respondió la voz imponente.

La maga abrió los ojos como platos y levantó las cejas sorprendida.

— (¿A este punto ha llegado Demacia por una tontería? Sylas no era mejor que ellos pero esto una completa idiotez…) — Pensó Luxanna sacando su mano de su pantalón de tela.

La mujer apretó el puño de su otra mano puesto en su boca y se mordió el nudillo suprimiendo las ganas de volver a Demacia solo para abofetear al príncipe.

Pasado unos segundos de puro silencio, Lux escuchó algo moviendo cerca y cada vez más.

El pánico y la presión empezaban a consumirla, pensó en cualquier forma de escape efectiva o quedarse donde estaba pero la carreta tan solo llevaba la paja por lo tanto la buscaran en el lugar más obvio.

— (No hay otra opción…) —

Lux se giró de nuevo hacia el ángel encontrándose a esta casi pegada a su cuerpo.

— (¿Como no te sentí antes?) — Preguntó en su mente la maga menor.

Lux no perdió el tiempo buscando explicaciones y se apresuró a agarrar de la cabeza y cintura a Kayle.

— ¿Que llevan en el cargamento? — Preguntó la voz imponente.

— Paja, heno y algunos huevos de nuestra granja señora, vamos de camino al puente del muerto hundido — Respondió el de la voz más gruesa.

— No les pregunté a dónde se dirigen, debo revisar su cargamento, no se muevan — Ordenó la de la voz imponente marchando a la parte trasera del carruaje.

Lux pudo escuchar los pasos pesados y firmes de alguien acercándose y el sonido del metal rozando entre si, era alguien armado y con armadura. El paso pesado del soldado se detuvo justo en la entrada al cargamento y ahí se mantuvo un silencio incómodo para la maga.

— Lleváis una carga muy grande para ser solo heno y paja ¿No creeis? — Preguntó la soldado con obvia sospecha.

La maga escuchó el ruido de los conductores girarse.

— Oye cariño ¿No crees que es un poco más grande que cuando metimos todo en el carro? — Preguntó la voz suave.

— Ahora que lo dices pues se ve más abultado — Agregó la voz mayor.

De pronto el montón de paja salió por los aires y entre todo salio la figura de la maga encapuchada portando a otra igual cayendo a un lateral del carruaje, nada más tocar el suelo Lux salió corriendo como una flecha entre los árboles que rodeaban su ruta de escape.

— ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Tras ellos! — Gritó la voz líder.

No se tardó mucho en escuchar como detrás de Lux estaban sonando los pasos de los soldados que la perseguían, la maga no se molestaría en contar la cantidad ni tampoco lo quería, solo sería perder el tiempo y necesitaba una forma de librarse de ellos.

— ¡Mierda, mierda! — Decía Luxanna entre dientes.

La maga corría a pasos elevados y rápidos, los soldados no la alcanzan a su velocidad pero ella tampoco podía esconder por ningún lado.

— Necesitamos una manera de salir de esta… ¡ya se! —

Lux se detuvo en mitad de la carrera y se arrodillo en el suelo sujetando aún al ángel, presionó la mano contra la tierra y de su palma salieron pequeños destellos de Luz que crecían.

— (No tengo mi bastón pero creo que al menos podré hacer esto..) — Pensó la niña metiendo más presión en su mano.

Como si un rayo de sol impactará en la tierra, de la mano de Lux salieron mil chispas brillantes que cegaron el escenario y a los guardias haciendo que se lleven las manos a los ojos, Lux cerró los ojos antes que los guardias al esperarse su propio truco pero al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver que bajo su mano ahora había un enorme cráter de al menos 4 metros de profundidad.

— Increíble… — La maga se llevó la mano a sus ojos y observo atónita cómo brillaba en un resplandor.

Lux se despejó la cabeza al sacudir su rostro y volvió a la carrera a toda velocidad, desapareciendo del radar de los soldados tomando una ruta diferente hacia su destino.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Lux se escapó gracias a sus trucos pero la inseguridad de que aun la estuvieran buscando la perseguía.

Luxanna se detuvo, ella miró a los alrededores y pudo reconocer algo a la lejanía, un gran puente de piedras elevado y largo que comunicaba con lo que parecían ser varias casas.

— ¡Ese es! el pueblo del muerto hundido… Sigo sin entender por qué lo llaman así —

La maga volvió a la marcha pero se detuvo de nuevo al ver pasar por el puente a dos grandes patrullas Demacianas, nunca se imaginó temiendo a sus propios aliados marchando con seguridad frente a ella.

A pesar de haber corrido por al menos veinte minutos sin descanso a una gran velocidad, esta no se encontraba nada cansada, de hecho su cuerpo parecía pedir más ejercicio y actividad.

— ¿Morgana…? ¿ eres tu?— Escuchó La maga bajo ella.

Lux bajó su mirada encontrándose con la de Kayle que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las manos alrededor de Lux.

Lux, sorprendida por su pregunta la observó cuidadosa cada detalle en su rostro, los ojos de Kayle estaban amarillentos y sus mejillas rojas, las muchas marcas de pecas en el rostro de Kayle se habían vuelto un poco más oscuras y su pupilas estaban humedecidas.

— ¿Kayle? ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la maga algo confusa.

Kayle no respondió a la pregunta de la maga de Luz, en vez de eso se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato haciendo presión en el cuello de Lux.

— Hermana, hermanita… Te he extrañado tanto.. ¿Tu me extrañaste? que digo, está claro que no.. Hermana, tengo tantas disculpas que darte, tantas cosas que compensarte, tantos abrazos que ofrecerte, tantas cari- … ¿Morgana? ¿Desde cuando tus ojos son azul- — Kayle parpadeó un par de veces mirando a la figura frente a ella, luego abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se volvió más rojo que tomate a la parilla.

— Hola Kayle… — Respondió la menor con las mejillas hinchadas de aire y tonos algo subidos.

— Son azules desde que nací.. pff… PFFFF… —Lux aguantaba la enorme gana de soltar una enorme carcajada frente a la angel para no avergonzar más a esta de lo que ya mostraba su rostro.

Kayle se removió de sus brazos con fuerza cayendo al suelo con brusquedad y se puso de pié frente a ella aún con los harapos sobre ella.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡No acabada de pasar nada! — Gritó Kayle mirando furiosa a Luxanna.

— Cla- pff… claro… pff… uhum.. — Lux ya casi estaba a explotar del todo aire que tenía dentro guardándose las ganas de llorar de risa frente a la ancestral.

Lux aguantó con firmeza pero unas gotas se escaparon de sus ojos, también su sonrisa era más notable que nunca.

— (No sé cómo contarle a alguien que una Diosa se comportó coqueta y fraternal conmigo sin ser su pariente… Jamás olvidaré este día!) — Pensó Lux sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ahg! da igual… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó Kayle mirando alrededor analizando el profundo bosque de en el que se hallaban.

La ancestral no sentía nada especial en la cercanía por lo que soltó un suspiro desilusionada por la aún lejanía de su hermana sin embargo si notaba una extraña corriente cosquillosa en su sangre.

— Debemos estar acercándonos… Lo noto en mi sangre — Dijo presionando su mano contra su brazo.

— Tan así estáis unidas? — Preguntó Lux curiosa por la acción de la ancestral.

— Somos gemelas, mi sangre es su sangre, mi poder es su poder… — Respondió la mayor dejando en paz su brazo.

— Impresionante, es un vínculo de los más curioso el que tienes con tu hermana, debes quererla bastante… Bueno, ya lo he visto en persona.. pff.. — Bromeó Lux con picardía.

— ¡Callate! ah… ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó la celestial dejando de lado el tono de su rostro.

Lux respiró profundo tomando el aire gastado por las risas suprimidas y la carrera tan rápida que dio en su escape.

— A unos seiscientos metros del puente del muerto hundido, debo pasar allí para…ah… ¡Hacer algo! tengo que recoger algo y continuamos nuestro viaje, el bazar de tu hermana aún se encuentra a tres días de viaje —

Respondió Lux algo nerviosa y torpe en sus palabras.

Kayle mostró cierta sospecha en su explicación, daba muy poco dato y organización pero no le importaba más que su objetivo principal.

— Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer y continuemos — Dijo la mayor sin buscar más explicaciones.

Lux miró tras Kayle a vista del pueblo cerca del puente notando que el puente se encontraba despejado de los soldados, era la oportunidad perfecta

— ¡vamos! ¡tenemos que llegar a ese puente antes de que vuelvan las patrullas! — Dijo la niña agarrando la mano de Kayle tirando de ella hacia la dirección del puente.

Pero en cuanto la rubia trató de correr junto la ancestral mujer está escuchó tras ella un ruido de algo grande cayendo.

Lux se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la figura de Kayle de cara contra el suelo con una mano apoyada contra la tierra y la otra sujetando la mano de Lux.

— Ah… ¿Aún tienes fiebre? — Preguntó la Menor inclinándose frente a Kayle pero esta con una mano la apartó.

— Estoy bien.. Y no tengo fiebre, estuve en un proceso de concentración, tenía que distribuir toda mi energía y me quedé dormida en el acto… ¿Pasó algo cuando estuve ausente aparte de llegar aquí? — Preguntó la mayor mirando con ceño fruncido a Lux.

Lux pusó labios torcidos y una mueca extraña de confusión al escuchar la pregunta recordando todo lo que pasó en la carreta y las continuas e insuficientes paradas que tuvieron que hacer por el camino al igual.

— ¡N-No! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Nada preocupante! Tan solo me subi en una carreta y llegamos aquí, fue solo eso ¡si! — Respondió Lux con baches en su voz y el tono de piel subido.

— Entiendo, es bueno saber que avanzaste en mi ausencia, siento las molestias y agradezco tu servicio al cuidarme en un estado vulnerable… Lo que no entiendo es por que tu mano esta tan mojada y pegajosa, llevas un tiempo con la mano en la mía y he sentido una extraña humedad en ella desde hace un largo rato — Respondió la mayor curiosa retirando su mano mojada hacia su rostro.

— ¡NO! ¡me manche antes y tuve que pasar en un rió de ranas y como dejan mucha materia viscosa pues…eh...¡dejame limpiarlo! — Gritó la niña casi saltando a la mano de Kayle agarrandola y pasandola contra su atuendo de ladrona.

— ¿De acuerdo…? — Respondió la mayor bastante extraña.

Tras unos breves segundos Lux ya había terminado de limpiar ambas manos dejando su traje algo húmedo pero apenas notable aunque seguía viendo como la mayor estaba sentada en el suelo mirándola indiferente.

— ¿Kayle? ¿Por qué no te levantas? — Preguntó Lux mirándola curiosa.

Kayle bajó su cabeza y presionó su puño contra el suelo. Con fuerza en sus brazos esta se levantada dificultosa viéndose sus piernas temblar con brusquedad.

— Sigamos, yo iré por detrás para vigilar… — Respondió Kayle ignorando su pregunta.

La ángel se puso su capucha ocultando su bello rostro y alzó la cabeza esperando a que Lux se moviera.

— Está bien, debemos seguir — Respondió Lux corta sin curiosidad.

En cuanto Lux empezó a andar de nuevo en dirección al puente, Kayle también lo hizo pero no tardó mucho en volver a escuchar el mismo sonido que había escuchado anteriormente. Lux se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Kayle de cara al suelo y brazos apoyados en la tierra.

— ¿Kayle? — Preguntó está volviendo a inclinarse para ayudar al ancestral.

— ¡Estoy bien! Solo sigue, ahora te alcanzo — Respondió ignorando otra vez la pregunta de Lux.

Lux miró extrañada a Kayle, sus piernas temblaban demasiado y parecía poder apoyarse sólo en sus brazos.

— Kayle… ¿No me digas que tienes trastorno de movimiento funcional? — Preguntó Lux viendo a Kayle incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

Kayle volvió a levantarse y esta vez se apoyó en un árbol a su lado, Lux no paraba de observar y cómo se movía con torpeza.

— No tengo enfermedades ni errores, la perfección no tiene desventajas — Respondió con un tono enojado.

— Oh vale Señorita Perfecta, seguro entonces puedes caminar junto a mi a un paso rápido y unísono ¿verdad? — Contestó Lux sarcástica.

Kayle dió un chasquido con la lengua y miró a otro lado evitando el contacto con la rubia, apretó su puño y dio un pequeño golpe contra el tronco en el que sujetaba.

El tronco básicamente salió despedido parando a más de cuatro metros de la posición de Kayle mientras está y Lux miraban atónitas el madero quebrado y arrojado.

— Vale, no volveré a ser sarcástica contigo — Comentó Lux inclinando la cabeza con perdón.

— No es eso… No me importa como me trates, tienes libre albedrío para ser como gustes con quien quieras… Con ciertos límites por supuesto, es solo que… — Kayle se cortó en sus últimas palabras soltando un largo suspiro.

— Solo que…? — Dijo Lux más aliviada al ver que Kayle era comprensiva con sus estados.

— Me he.. olvidado… — Contestó Kayle.

— Me he que? — Volvió a preguntar Lux ma cercana a Kayle.

— Me he… OLvidado de… — Kayle tragaba aire nerviosa y pequeñas gotas de sudor se veían en su poco rostro mostrado.

— Olvidado de? ¿el bastón? acaso ese bastón eran tu espada y sin él no puedes andar? cuando te vi con el también temblabas mucho en las piernas — Recordó Lux pensando en aquel montón de madera vieja que sujetaba Kayle al verla.

— No, no, demasiado estupido, ademas lo dejé tirado cuando tuve que huir y no parece importarle — Volvió a comentar la menor.

— Luxanna — Llamó Kayle.

— ¿Tal vez de verdad tengas una enfermedad en las piernas? suele ocurrir con frecuencia entre guerreros — comentó otra vez.

— Lux.. — Volvió a llamar Kayle.

— A lo mejor aún estás distribuyendo energía por tu cuerpo pero no veo signos de calor por tu cuerpo, además ¿Que llevas bajo la capa? antes no pude ver nada más que tu mano desnuda bajo la manga — Comentó con su voz chillona de nuevo.

— ¡Lux! — Llamó Kayle más agitada.

— Hablando de la energía, debería quitarme esta marca de la frente, la tuve que pone para levantar todo este equipo y a ti durante el camino pero creo que es demasiado hasta para mi aunque no me importaría acostumbrarme a tener este cuerpazo, osea, es genial tener un copa mucho más grande que antes y unas curvas de envidia aunque no sean tuyas pero creo que me quedo con mi pequeño yo ya que-

— ¡He olvidado como andar! — Gritó Kayle.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Gentecilla, perdona deciros esto de la nada pero me gustaría que dejarais vuestra opinion en eso de las reviews o algo, se que esto lo hago por mi pero obviamente saber las criticas y las opiniones publicas hacia mi obra pues no esta nada mal aparte.

Sin mas me despido.

Diabla.


	5. Una chispa de luz y una daga sangrienta

**D.A**

**(Divinidades gemelas)**

**UNA CHISPA DE LUZ Y UNA DAGA ENSANGRENTADA**

— Ya casi estamos, un poco más —

— No puedo creer que una mortal me este ayudando a hacer algo tan simple y patético como esto… —

Las dos aventureras se encontraba por fin bajo el puente que daba entrada al pueblo del muerto hundido, Lux se negó a avanzar más allá de este pues quería encargarse de un asunto más urgente antes y así lo estaba haciendo.

— ¡Venga Kayle! Te queda un poco nada más — Animaba Lux con entusiasmo.

Lux ahora encogida por abandonar el poder del Ángel, estaba ayudando a Kayle a mantenerse de pie y andar al menos cuatro metros para que se acostumbrara, la maga al fin había comprendido el por que del baston que llevaba Kayle en el encuentro pero aún no le cuadraba algo que vio en su sueño del bosque.

— Kayle, Si olvidaste como andar ¿Como pudiste hacer en aquel sueño o ilusión que me enseñaste? — Preguntó Lux mirando a la divinidad que avanzaba con pasos tan torpes como pato mareado, la maga no puedo evitar reírse de los muchos tropiezos que daba el ángel cayendo cerca de un riachuelo bajo el puente.

— Al final acabarás empapada — Bromeó Lux entre risas.

— Muy gracioso...Y sobre tu pregunta, yo no movía mis piernas, era la energía, usaba mi energía para moverlas —Explicó Kayle con sus harapos mojados y la larga capucha cubriendo el rostro.

— ¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo ahora? Dices tener una inmensa cantidad de energía, usala — Aconsejó Lux.

— Me gustaría pero no puedo, no a menos que quieras quedar ciega y nublada mentalmente por el resto de tu vida — Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa burlona en su apenas visible rostro.

Lux sintió un escalofrío al escuchar sus palabras, tosio un poco y apartó la mirada con la de la divinidad.

— En fin, has conseguido avanzar tres metros, te queda uno, vamos, falta nada — Volvió Lux cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Kayle soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes ante la reacción de la menor y volvió a levantarse, dio unos pasos con cuidado fuera del agua y empezó de nuevo la ruta de los cuatro metros.

**….**

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas y Kayle seguía sin alcanzar la distancia cierta, lo más lejos que llegó fue a tres metros y medio cayendo siempre a la mitad. Todo esto mientras Luxanna miraba aburrida sentada sobre una roca bajo el puente, la noche ya se había hecho presente pero por suerte no llovía como los días anteriores, estaba todo oscuro y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar de encontraban.

— ¡AGH! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! Solo coge mi poder y cárgame, debería ser suficiente para que no te canses en al menos cinco días sin descanso — Reclamó Kayle tirada de cara el suelo.

— ¿Que? No, no, no y no, te recuerdo que este viaje es para ti y bueno, también para mi, así que deja de lloriquear y levántate de nuevo, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y no pienso hacerlo teniendo el cuerpo de una actriz de contenido adulto, o así es como dicen en Piltover — Rechisto Luxanna cruzándose de brazos frente al Ángel.

Lux vio la reacción de Kayle, no se enojó pero parecía tan decepcionada consigo misma que ni se molestó en levantarse de nuevo, esto a Luxanna le recordó a ella misma durante su tiempo viviendo en Demacia, decepcionada de no poder ser ella misma en su totalidad y verse obligada a no esforzarse por conseguir aquello que ahora poco a poco estaba teniendo, Libertad.

Lux se levantó del pedrusco y se pusó frente al ángel, se agachó frente a ella y acogió su cabeza encapuchada entre sus manos, Kayle no hacía nada por detenerla.

— Kayle, Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, en el por que de todo esto, el por qué no puedes detenerte ahora mismo, estás luchando por algo ¿Recuerdas? Por tu hermana, Morgana — Con estas últimas palabras Kayle se levantó rápidamente pero con torpeza, miró a Luxanna bajo su capucha y asintió a esta con un gesto de cabeza.

Lux sonrió al ver que consiguió influir en los pensamientos negativos de Kayle motivandola a seguir esforzándose por conseguir su objetivo.

— Si un ejército entero no pudo conmigo, cuatro metros aún menos, apártate Lucecita, tengo una meta a la que llegar — Ordenó Kayle con su notable orgullo que tanto la definia.

Luxanna iba a desviarse de su camino pero una última curiosidad le invadió la cabeza cuando se fijó en lo que apenas era visible en Kayle, su mentón y labios.

— Kayle ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — Preguntó Lux algo nerviosa por su deseo.

— Dije que cumpliré cualquier deseo que quieras una vez acabemos la misión — Recordó Kayle a luxanna.

— Si, lo sé pero no es un favor muy grande, tan solo una petición personal —

— Si es así ¿De que se trata joven Lux? — Preguntó Kayle curiosa inclinando ligeramente su cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Podrías quitarte la capucha? aún no he visto tu rostro, siempre has estado oculta tras un casco o esa estúpida capucha, bueno, si lo he visto pero no me acuerdo de como era después de que desapareciste, ni siquiera se que llevas bajo esas mantas — Pidió Lux un tanto nerviosa pero entusiasmada.

Kayle bajó la mirada hacia ella sin dar respuesta alguna, solo mirándola bajo esa capucha que cubría su rostro en oscuridad exceptuando sus bellos ojos amarillentos que brillaban con fuerza e intensidad.

— … —

— … —

— … —

— Si no quieres esta bien, entiendo que prefieras conservar tu aspecto — Dijó Lux algo decepcionada mirando al suelo.

Kayle agarró el mentón de la menor y levantó este haciendo que la mire directamente a sus penetrantes ojos vivos pero fríos.

— ¿Tanto deseas verme? — Preguntó Kayle sin soltar la barbilla de la chica.

— Sí… — Respondió Lux Con los pensamientos en blancos.

Kayle soltó a la menor y alzó ambas manos a los laterales de la capucha agarrando estos y tirando despacio de ellos hacía atrás dejando ver cada vez más de su rostro. Su barbilla, sus labios y un poco de su nariz era visible y Lux se impacientaba cada vez más por verla entera.

Un corte apareció de la nada en la mano de Kayle haciendo que esta detuviera su desvelación y dejará su rostro cubierto una vez más.

Lux no vió lo que pasó hasta que sangre empezó a brotar de la mano de Kayle. Otro corte más fue hecho en el estómago del ángel el cual dejó una delgada línea horizontal no muy profunda pero de importante dolor.

Kayle sintió los cortes abriéndose y también como tres objetos eran lanzados hacia ella por la espalda hacia su cabeza, Ella agarró a Lux entre brazos y se tiró al suelo dejando pasar tres dagas que se clavaron en la tierra frente a ella.

Lux la miró confusa sin entender lo que ocurría pero tras observar los cortes y las dagas clavadas en el suelo, comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No! — Lux gritaba empujando a Kayle de encima y levantándose en el acto.

Lux miró a los alrededores en búsqueda de algo que no encontraba pero sabía que estaba allí.

— ¡No la ataques por favor! ¡Ella no hizo nada! — Gritó Lux alterada.

Lux se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kayle quien gemía algo dolorosa en el suelo cubriendo su estómago y mano ensangrentadas pero Lux se fijó en que alguien más se encontraba sobre ella, una figura sombrienta que porta dos espadas cortas apuntando a la cabeza del ángel como si fuesen un puñal.

— ¡Katarina detente! — Gritó Lux corriendo hacía la mencionada.

La figura oscuro detuvo su ataque contra Kayle y miró a Lux abalanzarse contra ella tirándola al suelo pero la otra persona fue más rápida y con su agilidad terminó encima de Lux con una espada en su cuello.

— ¿Que mierda crees que haces? — Dijó la figura con su singular voz ronca y curiosa.

Lux miró a quien la controlaba desde arriba y como ahora la luz de la luna iluminaba a quien la acorralaba, dejando ver una mujer con vestimenta de cuero negro y pocas placas de metal plateado quien posee un bello y largo pelo escarlata, Un rostro definido acompañado por unos labios suaves y finos, en sus cuencas estaban un par de esmeraldas que mostraban una mirada fría y atrapante.

— Katarina… Te ves tan hermosa como siempre — Dijo Lux alzando su mano a la mejilla de Katarina quien vio a esta moverse y apretó su agarre pero aún así la menor no se detuvo y posó su manos al lado de la mejilla de katarina sin tocarla.

— Hazlo, me encanta cuando lo haces — Dijo Lux sonriendo y sollozando a la vez.

La mujer sobre ella dudó unos segundos hasta que vio la expresión de Luxanna, entonces ella aflojó su agarre y aproximó su mejilla a la mano de Lux dejandose apoyar en su palma.

— Chispas, me alegra verte — Dijo Katarina frotándose contra la mano de Luxanna.

— Y yo a ti Katarina — Respondió Lux rodeando a Katarina por los hombros hasta el cuello acercando hacia su rostro.

— No tientes mi resistencia, si haces algo ahora, no sé si podré detenerme en muchas horas~ —Comentó Katarina con una voz sensual.

Lux se sonrojó ante su comentario parpadeando perpleja.

— No me importaría… ''Que la perdieras'' — Susurró Lux en bajo.

Katarina sonrió provocativa y se acercó más a la Dma luminosa.

— ¿Dijiste algo? no puedo escuchar bien si no parar de incitar a morderte — Respondió Katarina.

Lux sintió como su pecho se agitaba y su corazón latía como con fuerza sus labios se humedecieron y su respiración se hacía más rápida y descontrolada.

— No me importaría… Que perdieras tu resis… ¡Katarina cuidado! — Gritó Lux mirando tras Katarina.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, La pelo escarlata fue sujeta del cuello por una mano brillante que la alzó y la mantuvo en el aire.

— ¡Osas desafiar a un dios! Mortal ignorante e incompetente, te atreves a juzgar a una persona sin saber su acto, eres peor que la escoria que se arrastra bajo las alcantarillas — Dijo ahora una furiosa Kayle que emanaba energía a mares.

— ¡Kayle, no! ¡sueltala! — Pidió Lux viendo como Katarina pataleaba en vano contra Kayle y su inmensa fuerza.

La pelo escarlata se envolvió en el brazo de Kayle y trató de lanzarla al suelo con el peso de su propio cuerpo dándole una patada en la cara pero fue en vano pues la divinidad ni se inmuto del golpe y apretó más su agarre contra el cuello de Katarina.

Lux veía desde cerca a Kayle quien no hacía caso a sus palabras y ahorcaba a la noxiana en su mano.

Katarina se veía sin aire y sus esfuerzos por librarse cada vez eran más débiles y flojos, sus ojos se giraban hacia atrás y sus de labios escapaban un poco de saliva.

Lux, desesperada, corrió Hacía Kayle, se posicionó frente a ella y con un salto consiguió dejar su frente contra los labios de Kayle.

Como antes, ella sintió la energía y el cambio masivo en su cuerpo, aprovechó esto para tirar a Kayle al suelo y liberar a Katarina que cayó de espaldas inconsciente al suelo.

Kayle por su parte se encontraba mirando a Lux quien cercana a ella no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos ahora más brillantes que nunca.

— Tu, mocosa insolente... Pagaras por irrumpir en mis accion- No… Esto no, esto justo lo contrario a lo que quiero… — Dijo Kayle sacudiendo su cabeza.

El aura que antes rodeaba a Kayle se desvaneció y con ella el brillante de sus ojos dejando solo un amarillo que aun así se veía en la oscuridad de su capucha.

— ¡Calmate Kayle! Ella no es enemiga, es una aliada, nos ayudará, sabe moverse por toda runaterra y además…Bueno, nos ayudará así que tranquilizate por favor Kayle — Suplicó Lux sin dejar que Kayle se retire bajo ella.

EL ángel suspiró y cerró los brillante orbes amarillos, Kayle asintió con su cabeza y apartó a Lux de encima levantándose y caminando hacía la mujer que hirió gravemente.

— ¿Se llama Katarina? Parecías muy cercana a ella cuando estaba sobre ti — Dijo Kayle volviendo su mirada a Lux que solo respondió con una leve rubor en las mejillas, algo que la divinidad notó.

— ''E imagino que no fue ni de lejos la primera vez que estabais en esta posición'' — Pensó Kayle volviendo su mirada a la chica escarlata en el suelo.

Se arrodillo junto a ella y agarró a esta de la espalda y piernas, acto seguido la cargó junto a Lux y volvió a apoyarla en el suelo.

— Mi energía, debes dársela — Dijo la mayor mirando la marca de sus labios en la frente de Lux.

Lux comprendió al instante, la cantidad de energía que poseía era más que suficiente para curar a Katarina ¿Pero como la podía transmitir?

— ¿Como? —Preguntó Lux con una mirada triste hacia Katarina.

— Lo mismo que me hiciste a mi… Pero si gustas, puede ser en un lugar diferente — Dijo Kayle volviendo a sonreír a pesar de lo ocurrido.

Lux quería reír de su broma pero la vergüenza le invadió en las mejillas al pensar en todos los sitios en los que podía besarla pero de todos solo se le ocurrió uno ideal.

La maga miró a los labios de la pelirroja y tragó saliva, Lux agarró la cabeza de Katarina entre sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella pero notó el agarre de Kayle en su brazo antes de continuar, al fin pudo ver su mano desnuda sin la manta por debajo, su piel era realmente brillante y suave pero eso no fue la que la extrañó.

— Solo ten en cuenta una cosa, debo recuperar mi energía tarde o temprano, si no estas cerca, me veré obligada a tocar la misma parte que tu tocaste para recuperarla — Dijo Kayle sin vacilaciones.

Lux quedó intrigada por esa información, pensó en que si ella no estaba cerca, podría pasar que ella y Katarina se tengan que…Ella rechazó el pensamiento en segundos al saber que no tendría motivo alguno para separarse de la divinidad y la pelo escarlata.

Sin más dilación, Lux se acercó al rostro de Katarina y apartó unos mechones de su cara con un soplido, Lux se distanciaba menos y cada vez menos de los labios de la pelo escarlata pero algo la ponía muy nerviosa o incómoda, miró el rostro de Katarina, tan hermosa como siempre y moría de ganas de besarlo entero pero había algo, algo que le impedía acercarse más a esas dos finos elevaciones de carne en su boca que tanto deseaba.

Lux alzó la mirada y se encontró a Kayle cerca de ella mirando la situación con toda la atención que puede tener una sala de operación quirúrgica casi pudiendo ver el rostro completo de Kayle.

— ...Kayle ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Lux un poco incomoda por la gran cercanía de la divinidad.

Kayle comprendió y se apartó de Lux, sus mejillas se enrojecieron mientras suspiraba en bajo.

— ''Ella le dará un beso…¡No he tenido y visto uno desde hace siglos y tan solo fue de amistad con Morgana! Ni siquiera contó como el primero... agh ¿Por que siento que no he aprovechado mi adolescencia?'' — Pensó Kayle apartando la mirada a otro lugar.

Lux ya más tranquila volvió a su misión principal de darle su energía a Katarina quien a duras penas respiraba de lo magullada que se encontraba.

La maga no hizo esperar más y con un rápido avance enterró sus labios sobre los de la pelo escarlata.

Lux sintió como su corazón se acelera y su cuerpo empieza a calentarse a la vez que también nota la energía Celestial abandonar su cuerpo y pasar al de Katarina, la marca de la frente de Lux desaparecía a medida que pasaban los segundos y Kayle estaba presenciando todo unos metros más lejos de aquellas dos.

Kayle juraba que habían pasado varios segundos e incluso minutos y Lux seguía en el proceso de ''transmisión'' Hasta que Katarina hizo un gesto con la mano, la movió ligeramente y cada vez más alto hasta tocar la mejilla de la maga.

Ella sintió eso y eso la animó a profundizar más en el beso, cosa que no le dio tiempo pues Katarina se pusó a ello antes que ella. Sin previo aviso, la pelo escarlata la rodeo del cuello y abrió el espacio entre los labios de la rubia adentrándose dentro de su boca.

Kayle seguía mirando atenta al momento de pasión entre la Noxiana y Demaciana, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo al ver a las dos ir cada vez más allá de un simple beso.

Lux fue la primera en detenerse, le agradaba estar así, joder, lo amaba, pero para ella era más importante la salud de Katarina.

separó sus labios de la mayor y levantó su cabeza para mirar mejor a quien posaba en su regazo.

— ¿Estas bien esmeralda? — Preguntó Lux acariciando el rostro de la Noxiana.

Katarina sonrió haciendo lo mismo que Lux con ella.

— No sé si este es el paraíso o el infierno pero ojala nunca salga de aquí— Dijo Katarina sin dejar de ver los orbes azules en el rostro de Lux.

Lux soltó una pequeña risa por su comentario, si era capaz de bromear post muerte, significaba que estaba perfectamente.

— Tal vez sea el paraiso, despues de todo nos acompaña un Ángel — Continuó Lux con la broma mirando a Kayle quien las miraba a ellas con los brazos cruzados.

Katarina le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y enojo al ángel tratándose de levantar de un salto sobre el regazo de Lux pero al hacerlo está voló unos metros incluso más allá del puente dejándose ver por unos aldeanos que pasaban sobre él, ella los saludó en el proceso y volvió a caer sobre Lux.

— ¿Que mierda acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Katarina con ojos como platos sin comprender el porque su fuerza al saltar.

— Será mejor que te incorpores, hay mucho de lo que hablar pero no aquí, estoy cansada de este puente — Dijo Lux intentando levantar el peso de quien estaba tirada sobre ella.

Katarina sonrió vacilante ante el gesto de Lux hasta que vio a Kayle acercarse con pasos lentos y algo raros.

— Según lo poco que pude ver, en esta aldea tienen algo llamado taberna, cuando era pequeña pude visitar ese sitio pocas veces, dicen que son buenos lugares para descansar en un viaje — Dijo Kayle mirando al cielo viendo la luna brillante sobre ella.

— Esta noche me gustaría descansar, aún no poseo una capacidad completa sobre este cuerpo en estado mortal — Comentó mientras miraba su mano destapada por las mantas.

Katarina miró a esta confusa y desconfiada sin entender bien las palabras que salían de su boca. Se levantó de Lux y ayudó a esta a hacerlo, se sacudieron el polvo y volvieron su mirada a Kayle.

— Esa es una fantástica idea Ángel, no he descansado desde he empezado a viajar contigo, ni siquiera en la...Carreta… — Dijo Lux avergonzada, cosa que Katarina notó y extrañó.

— Creo que me debes unas cuantas muchas respuestas y para empezar la más obvia ¿Quién demonios es ella y por qué oculta su rostro? — Preguntó Katarina a Lux sin mirar a Kayle.

Lux mostró un poco de enfado ante la falta de respeto de Katarina pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que ella fuera así con todos y sabía que no iba a cambiar por nadie.

— Pues para empezar, es todo lo contrario a un demonio...Creó — Su nombre es Kayle y es una- Lux fue callada por Kayle quien en un instante se había movido hacia ella dejando su mano en su boca.

Katarina miró con más desprecio aún a Kayle y bajó su brazo a su cinturón delantero para sacar tres dagas pero algo la interrumpió en el acto, no era Kayle pues ella no se había movido de su sitio. Katarina miró hacia su brazo en su cintura y vio que a esta le costaba pasar entre dos almohadillas grandes que prácticamente eran sus pechos.

— ¿¡Q-q-Que!? ¿Tan grandes? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué diantres!? — Katarina bajó sus manos bajo sus pechos y agarró estos en cada palma notando el tamaño de cada una, su escote antes notable ahora el doble de grande.

Miró a Lux a quien le brillaban los ojos mirando a Katarina.

— Luxanna ¿Estas babeando sobre mi mano? — Preguntó Kayle al notar una humedad sensación viscosa en su mano.

Lux agitó la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Kayle suspiró y retiró su mano limpiándose contra sus harapos.

— Luxanna, no digas nada innecesario a esta… Mujer, nuestro acuerdo no era tener a otra más con nosotros — Dijo Kayle desconfiada de Katarina pero la pelo escarlata seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos admirando sus propios pechos.

— Solo vayamos a la taberna, quiero descansar las piernas… — Dijo Kayle marchando a la subida del puente y así dirigirse al pueblo.

Lux al escuchar piernas se fijó en Kayle y en como esta estaba tan indiferente.

— ¡KAYLE! — Gritó Lux de la nada haciendo a la divinidad mirarla de golpe.

— ¿¡Ocurre algo!? ¿¡Enemigos!? — Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Pero esta la única sorpresa que se llevó fue un abrazo de la menor hacia ella que la tiró al pasto de la subida.

— ¿No lo ves? ¡Puedes andar! ¡Andas como si nada! — Dijo Luxanna gritando de emoción.

Kayle parpadeó un par de veces y recobró memoria, ella había empezado a andar sin darse cuenta y sentía mejor sus piernas que antes.

— Es… Es verdad… ¡Es verdad! ¡Puedo andar! — Dijo Kayle igual de emocionada.

Kayle agarró a lux de la cintura y levantó a ésta como una pluma mientras giraba sobre sí misma con una gran sonrisa que Lux pudo notar bajo su capucha. Esto hizo a la menor devolver la sonrisa pero más tierna y cariñosa a la mayor.

Kayle se dio cuenta del escándalo que hacía pues algunos pocos que pasaban por el puente se quedaban mirándola.

Kayle bajó a Lux al suelo y miró a Katarina que le devolvía una mirada asesina.

— Mejor vámonos… — Dijo Kayle empezando a marchar hacia el interior del pueblo.

**….**

Las tres mujeres entraron a la aldea ahora más despejada de soldados Demacianos, había algún que otro pero a esta shoras apenas hacían guardia, la aldea o pueblo era pequeña sin mucha variedad aparte de un montón de casas rusticas algo viejas y puestos de comercios vacíos por la hora nocturna sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención de dicho lugar era un gran establecimiento que se notaba hasta lejos del pueblo, era el edificio más grande pero no más que una casa de Demacia, era la taberna del pueblo, se podía diferenciar no solo por su tamaño, sino también por ser la única casa iluminada de todo el pueblo, era normal pues las tabernas eran conocidas por siempre estar activas y ofrecer cobijo a viajeros y aventureros.

Kayle, Luxanna y Katarina no tardaron en dirigirse hacía la taverna, Lux estaba todo el rato pegada a Katarina apretando la cintura ensanchada de esta y rozando de vez en cuando las nalgas de la pelo escarlata, Katarina se reía de ello al comienzo pero tras pasar como diez minutos haciendo lo mismo bufaba cansada de tanto toqueteo por parte de la maga.

Las tres llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento y escucharon voces gruesas y alguna que otra tonada por parte de algún bardo.

Lux sonrió ante la idea de escuchar algo de música tranquila tras tantas horas corriendo y andando pero a quien abrazaba no parecía hacerle mucha gracia con la expresión de fastidio que portaba.

Kayle fue la primera en entrar, como siempre oculta bajo sus mantos sin dejar ver ni los pies del ángel, luego entraron tras ella Katarina y lux.

Katarina era una conocida enemiga de Demacia pero con su actual aspecto cualquiera pensaría que era otra persona con un disfraz Noxiano por lo que no le importó pasar al interior sin camuflaje, sin embargo Lux temía que alguien le descubriera así que se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y caminó tras la pelo escarlata ocultándose gracias a su gran nuevo tamaño.

Kayle miró al interior, esperaba una llamarada de atención por las personas del bar pero fue todo lo contrario, apenas le daban atención a las que entraron, alguna que otra persona les hecho un ojo por simple curiosidad pero volvieron a sus asuntos al no ver interés alguno en ellas.

Kayle dio un suspiro de alivio, lo último que buscaba era un gramo de atención.

Pero alguien no se libró de las tantas miradas de quienes habitaban el Bar, unos la miraban con la boca abierta y otros con una sucia mirada depravada en su rostro, todos hacia la misma persona, Katarina.

— ¿Otra vez? no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que cuando tenía 19 años… Solo cojamos una habitación — Dijo la intermedia de las tres avanzando en pasos rápidos hasta la barra, Lux la siguió en con paso ligero mirando alrededor solo viendo a algún que otro borracho durmiendo sobre el suelo o mesas por doquier y como no, a los tantos mirones y alguna que otra mirona con los ojos clavados en Katarina, cosa que la molestó mucho e hizo que se pegará más a ella.

Esto Katarina lo notó y sonrió burlona a la maga.

Kayle agitó su cabeza en señal de vergüenza y avanzó junto a las demás con pasos lentos procurando no destacar el torpe movimiento de sus piernas al andar, parecía una persona coja de los dos pies que se arrastraba con una herida de flecha en la rodilla.

En el camino una mano agarró la muñeca de Kayle y esta se giró a ver quien era, era un hombre gordo quien miraba su pierna temblante.

— Te entiendo, yo solía ser un aventurero como tu, hasta que un día me hirieron en la rodilla con una flecha — Dijo este volviendo a soltar la muñeca de Kayle.

— …. —

Kayle ignoró eso último y continuó su camino hacia junto a la maga y la asesina, Veía a Lux hablar con quien atendía la barra y como le entregaba cinco monedas de plata al barman.

Kayle llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar que decían la Noxiana y maga.

— Tranquila, te caerá bien, es algo torpe pero en el fondo es muy cariñosa, a ver, tampoco es que la conozca bien pero seguro que tiene un muy buen corazón, justo como tú — Dijo Lux sonriendo a Katarina quien la miraba con una ceja erguida.

— … Si, lo que acabo de decir ha sido una tontería, olvidalo — Se disculpó Lux por sus palabras espontáneas.

— Como sea, no me fio de ella, más te vale explicarme por qué me llamaste y por qué no debo matar a esta… Cosa o lo que sea que te toca sin importarte nada — Pidió Katarina percatandose de Kayle.

Lux sonrió aún más por la reacción de Katarina, algo que ella adoraba ver en la Noxiana eran sus gestos pocos vistos y los celos eran uno de ellos.

— Adoro cuando te pones celosa — Dijo Lux cogiendo una llave que el barman le dio sobre la barra.

Katarina soltó un suspiro pesado mientras que Lux desviaba su mirada a Kayle parada a su lado.

— Vamos, ya tenemos habitación pero solo pude pagar por una, las demás estaban ocupadas — Comentó esta agarrando de la mano a Kayle y tirando de ella hacia unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior del establecimiento, Katarina soltó otro suspiro que se atascó en su boca al sentir un tirón en su mano que la arrastró hacia arriba subiendo las escaleras junto a la mayor y la menor, Katarina miró su mano agarrada por otra pero no era la de Lux, su piel era pálida y brillante y sus dedos delicados como cristales, incluso más que los de Lux.

Katarina miró hacía arriba y se fijó en quien agarraba su mano era ni menos que Kayle, Katarina al saberlo apartó su mano con un fuerte tirón pero se llevó consigo la manga de Kayle tirando de su atuendo de harapos que cayó sobre su cabeza. Katarina rápidamente sacó una daga de su cinturón y rasgó la manta a la mitad.

Cuando pudo ver, sus ojos se fijaron en Lux quien miraba asombrada a Kayle frente a ella, como si hubiera visto un milagro, hasta se podía ver como derramaba lágrimas.

Katarina frente a ella tenía una mujer de armadura dorada y un extraño atuendo de cuerpo completo púrpura que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo excepto la espalda dejándola desnuda mostrando un tatuaje extraño de seis alas perfectamente colocadas, sobre estas un hombro al igual que su espalda y manos, delicados y frágiles y más arriba una cabellera blanca que se movía al aire como si fuera hierba acariciada por el viento.

Katarina quedó algo asombrada por el aspecto trasero de Kayle, se golpeó un segundo la cabeza y agarró su hombro haciéndola girar a verla.

— ¿Que pasa? No sabes andar más rápido estupida car- … Ga… —

Katarina Quería dejarse caer al suelo mientras observaba a aquel espectáculo frente a ella; Ojos dorados con pupilas blancas, nariz angelical en perfecta armonía con su rostro, pómulos divinos, labios carnoso y rojizos, cejas perfectamente lineadas con un color igual de blanco que el cabello pero que hacían contraste al ser más hundidas dándole una imagen casi enfadada.

— ...Un…Ángel… —

**….**

**¡FIN DEL CAPITULO!**


	6. Emociones reprimidas

(Nota rápida: No odio a los hombres ni les tengo desprecio, simplemente me parecen más atractivos los personajes femeninos de liga de leyendas por su lore y aspecto)

Gracias por leer...

D.A

(Divinidades gemelas)

No mucho pasó hasta que Kayle se dio cuenta de la situación, su imagen había congelado a la Noxiana y Demaciana y tras la pelo escarlata podía ver a otras personas buscando un hueco para ojear también, Kayle temió ser vista por ajenos en su viaje así que tomó la mano de las dos mujeres aturdidas y las llevó a dicha habitación que les correspondía.

El cuarto no era grande pero tampoco pequeño, era ideal para las tres, con dos camas separadas que fácilmente podrían compartir la pelirroja y la rubia, tenía una ventana sin cristal que dejaba pasar una fría corriente de aire húmedo, el suelo al igual que toda la casa era rústico y algo agrietado, Kayle sintió que en cualquier momento esto se vendría abajo por los tantos rechines que daba la madera al ser presionada, Más allá de la camas de un tamaño singular y la ventana no había mucha cosa, tan solo una estantería de la que colgaba una maceta con una flor muerta. Kayle soltó las manos de ambas y caminó al frente pero se detuvo al sentir sus manos aprisionadas por las que la acompañaban, echó una mirada atrás y vio a dos chicas con una mirada rara y un notable rubor en las mejillas, Lux por su parte se frotaba las manos entre las piernas y Katarina sonreía con una mirada y sonrisa muy curiosa hacia ella.

— ¿Estáis... Bien? — Preguntó La más grande de las tres aunque quedaba algo pequeña al lado de la nueva Katarina.

Lux se acercó a esta y agarró más allá de su brazo llegando a su hombro con ambas manos, Katarina hizo lo mismo y Kayle se extrañó aún más, aún las tenía a su espalda por lo que la visión de lo que hacía cada una era difícil de ver.

— Maga y Noxiana ¿Que estáis haciendo? — Preguntó la mujer sin alas.

No recibió respuesta, no una en forma de palabras, la celestial sentía en su espalda como algo la recorría con suavidad bajando por su costado hacia su parte inferior, también sintió otra parte acariciando su muslo izquierdo, eran manos por la forma del tacto o eso quería pensar ella.

— Lux, yo jamás te traicionaría ni aunque me encontrase una diosa, por eso te quiero preguntar — Katarina agarró el mentón de Lux que miraba y acariciaba la cintura de Kayle.

La maga detuvo su mirada en Katarina, una mirada confusa y nublada pero llena de deseo y necesidad.

— ¿Te gustaría compartir una diosa conmigo? —Preguntó La pelo escarlata dejando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia.

Lux intentó seguir el beso pero Katarina se apartó del tacto labial mirando de igual manera que Lux la miraba a ella.

— Me encantaría, Kat~ — Respondió Lux volviendo su atención a Kayle.

La divinidad poco podía ver de las dos pero sabía que algo planeaban y por sus tactos no parecía algo agradable...Creía ella.

— ¿Que? ¿Compartir a una diosa? ¿Piensan que soy una especie de premio? Malditos mortales inferi- ...¡Mi casco! — Se quejó Kayle forzando su cuerpo para liberarse.

Ya lo hubiera conseguido, estaría con ambas noqueadas en el suelo pero Katarina al tener parte de su poder la podía retener con algo de esfuerzo.

— Nunca me gustó que me ordenaran, que tengan control sobre mi...Pero en tu caso estaría más que encantada... — Comentó Katarina inclinándose sobre la espalda de Kayle hacia su tatuaje y con un pequeño roce de su lengua lamió sus alas.

Kayle sintió eso, tan fuerte que reaccionó con un espasmo por todo su cuerpo haciéndola arquear y soltar un gemido contenido.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? ha sido el gemido de un ángel, tan tierno y agradable...Hagamos que suelte uno más — Dijo Lux repitiendo la misma acción que Katarina sobre el tatuaje alado.

Kayle No sabía como reaccionar a esta situación, era la primera vez que había visto esa técnica tan extraña y en esa parte del cuerpo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Esto no es lo que habíamos planeado Luxanna! — Gritó Kayle con un temblor notable en su voz.

Luxanna & Katarina ni respondieron, la pelirroja directamente sacó una navaja de un bolsillo trasero y lo puso sobre la parte desnuda de Kayle presionando por donde empezaba a cubrir aquella capa de látex sobre su cuerpo.

Kayle al sentir esto dejó su paciencia y esperanza de que las dos se calmaran. Su piel empezó a brillar con un tono dorado que fundió la cuchilla al rozar la aura dejando sobre su espalda el metal líquido de la navaja.

Las dos sobre ella se levantaron y apartaron al sentir un enorme calor proveniente de su cuerpo, casi quemando su piel.

La ángel se levantó aún torpe por su falta de práctica en el arte de estar de pie y miró con enojo a ambas mujeres. Como si fueran espejos, Lux y Katarina cambiaron su expresión de Lujuria por una de enfado y molestia. Esto le dio a Kayle la respuesta a sus sospechas del porqué de su comportamiento.

Kayle elevó su mano derecha al cielo o techo del cuarto y bajo el aura que la rodeaba empezaba a formarse prendas en su cuerpo. Dos hombreras de un azul oscuro con plumas a los lados aparecieron sobre sus hombros, Sus guanteletes dorados fueron sustituidos mágicamente por un par de guantes del mismo color pero con la diferencia que estos no parecían de un material metálico. Sobre su torso, la armadura dorada que la protegía se evaporó en luminiscencia y donde estaba antes su peto ahora estaba una pequeña túnica que solo cubría sus pechos, abdomen y entrepierna. En su cintura se unieron de un lado a otro Por unas placas una larga falda que se partía a la mitad en una pequeña anchura que solo la cubría por la retaguardia, Sus polainas y grebas al igual que el peto se fueron y se cambiaron por unas grandes grebas hasta las rodillas, su traje de látex fue sustituido por uno más acorde a su nuevo aspecto cubriendola toda de un azul oscuro y su cambio más importante, su cabeza y rostro fueron ocultos por una capucha azulada oscura como el resto de su cuerpo dejando ver apenas sus labios y nariz, sus labios se volvieron azules.

Ambas mujeres miraban sorprendidas el cambio drástico de Kayle, una con sorpresa y la otra con inseguridad.

— Se me olvidaba este detalle... — Dijo está en un tono alto y enojado.

Antes de Kayle pudiera seguir hablando Katarina agarró una de sus dos espadas cortas y la colocó sobre la garganta de Kayle.

— ¿Que nos hiciste? Habla ahora antes de que te que raje la garganta y deje clavado un puñal que sustituya tu cabeza.

Katarina no podía ver los ojos de la mujer Divina pero por su expresión de nariz hacia abajo, pudo notar cierta confusión.

Kayle no fue brusca ni lenta, bajo el brazo que aún mantenía apuntando al cielo y apartó con este la espada corta de la noxiana.

— Simplemente pregunta, mortal — Respondió Kayle volviendo a una expresión fría.

Kayle apartó la vista de Katarina y esta fue a Luxanna quien aún la miraba algo aturdida y con los ojos húmedos.

— ¿Todavía sigues hipnotizada? — Preguntó Kayle acercándose a la maga ignorando por completo a la pelirroja.

Aparte del brillo inusual, Kayle no notó nada raro en el rostro de la demaciana.

— G-grandes... — Dijo Lux sin sentido.

— ¿Grandes? — Preguntaron Kayle y Katarina a la vez discutiendo mentalmente sobre el estado de La menor de todas.

Lux no perdió el tiempo en palabras y se abrazó junto al pecho de Kayle hundiendo su cabeza entre sus almohadillas, del otro lado miraba Katarina con un tic ligero en el ojo.

— ¿Tenías todo eso debajo? — Preguntó ella recordando que su apariencia original no se comparaba con ella.

Kayle dio un pequeño brinco sorprendida, dio un suspiro y empujo a Lux lejos de ella. La divinidad se dirigió a una de las dos camas y se sentó en esta de piernas y brazos cruzados.

— No tengo necesidad de mostrar mi cuerpo en la batalla, mis atributos pueden ser un estorbo si no los oculto bien — Dijo la Fría Kayle de siempre.

Katarina sonrió ante su comentario, era cierto que tener partes del cuerpo descubiertas era una desventaja si eras un gran luchador pero ella como asesina sabía que no era la mejor opción, prefería una defensa ligera antes que un movimiento pesado.

— Suena como si hubieras estado en varias batallas — Dijo La pelo escarlata sentándose en la otra cama a la par que guardaba su espada corta en la cintura.

— Las suficientes como para saber lo que hago...Creo, como sea, quiero descansar, a vosotros también os vendría bien, sobre todo a ti Noxiana — Aconsejó Kayle quitándose las botas.

Katarina la miró sin entender sus palabras, que dudaran de su capacidad era una de las cosas que más la enfurecian..

— ¿Insinúas que estoy cansada por tu pequeña lucha de antes? Solo me pillaste con la guardia baja, hace mucho que no veía a chispas y tú estropeaste el momento — Recordó Katarina despojándose de sus partes metálicas y atuendo necesario para dormir.

— Tal vez, pero ha pasado factura, estas muerta — Dijo Kayle ignorando a la noxiana y tumbandose en su cama estirando brazos y piernas dejando los últimos bajó su cabeza.

Katarina escuchó sus palabras y tras quitarse su corto chaleco cogió una daga bajo su camisa corta y se la acercó como un rayo a un ojo de Kayle bajo aquellas vendas que la cubren.

— Escuchame ricitos de oro blanco, una cosa es burlarse de mí pero otra es decir que estoy muerta, mucha gente lo ha hecho y han acabado clavados en estacas como adornos para Noxus, serías un precioso adorno en mi habitación y te miraría cada vez que la rubia y yo hiciéramos el coito — Katarina la amenazó con un tono grave y alto, claramente enfadada.

Kayle sabía que la podía derrotar con un corte limpio en su garganta pues el poder prestado era suficiente y su cuerpo aún era débil como para aguantar un puñal de tal magnitud pero no tanto como para morir.

— Escúchame tu a mi Ignorante, en realidad estás muerta, sigues viva gracias a mi poder y también gracias a ella — Dijo girando la cabeza a Lux quien se desvestía con torpeza cayendo varias veces sobre la cama de Katarina — No temas, tu cuerpo está sanando, puede que tarde solo esta noche o quizá toda la semana, siempre me aseguro de acabar con mis objetivos y tu no fuiste la excepción, cuando tomé tu cuello en mis manos, fui rápida pero justa, tal como tu — Dijo la mayor girándose a un lado cerrando los labios.

Katarina no entendió del todo ¿Seguía viva gracias al poder Celestial? ¿Entonces por qué este no pasó de ella a Luxanna cuando la besó? ¿Tal vez voluntad de ella?

''imposible''

La noxiana retiró la daga de su víctima y quedó paralizada. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió algo presionar su abdomen, lo miró y vio sobre su estómago las manos de La rubia que tiraba de ella llevandosela a la cama.

— Dejala, vayamos a dormir — Dijo Luxanna aferrándose contra la espalda de Katarina.

— No, antes debe explicar el por qué actuamos como idiotas ninfomanas al quitarle el casco —

Tras la duda de Katarina, Kayle se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas aún sobre las sábanas, giró la mirada vendada hacía la pelirroja y la rubia quien apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la Noxiana.

— Pido disculpas por ello, lo que os pasó hace unos minutos fueron a causa de mis emociones reprimidas — Contestó Kayle con indiferencia en su voz.

— ¿Emociones...Reprimidas? No creo haber entendido Ángel — Preguntó Luxanna prestando más atención al ser celestial.

Kayle soltó un suspiro fastidiada y cogio aire.

— Mis emociones os afectaron, mi casco protegía al contagio de estas, si no lo tengo puesto, podéis sentir exactamente lo mismo que yo siento pero al parecer, mucho más potente que en mi, seguramente debido a la gran energía almacenada en mi interior —

Katarina quedó con la cara a cuadros al igual que Luxanna, ninguna de las dos había escuchado jamás el término de ''Emociones contagiosa'' al menos no de forma literal.

— ¿Esperas que me crea semejante chorrada? — Preguntó Katarina con desconfianza e insatisfecha con la respuesta.

— Es la verdad, no tengo Buen autocontrol...Nunca lo he tenido y eso me ha llevado a cometer muchos errores... Estoy tratando de remendar el más grande y para ello necesito descansar, al igual que vosotras — Respondió Kayle cortando la conversación y volviéndose a tumbar en la cama para acto seguido dormir.

— ¡Al menos dime porque sentimos Lujuria al mirarte! ... —

La exigencia de Katarina pasó inadvertida o ''ignorada'' por el ángel.

Katarina gruño molesta pero suspiró notando que no ganaría nada insistiendo con la situación, solo le quedaba un asunto que resolver. Se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Lux quien la miraba sonriente y alegre...Katarina siempre había amado esa actitud infantil pero positiva de la Demaciana, era algo que la sacaba de casillas pero que la recordaban que Lux siempre estaba ahí, con su sonrisa tan destacada y su voz chillona insoportable, Katarina sonrió a Lux y acarició la mejilla de la rubia sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

— Lux, debes contarme todo, no puedo ayudarte sin saber quien es esta persona y por qué mirar su rostro nos hace actuar como esclavas ninfomanas... Odio decirlo así pero es tal cual —

La rubia soltó una risa por su broma, no lo negaría pero fue divertido el como lo dijo.

— Esta bien...Eres de gran ayuda, siempre lo has sido...Mi amada Katarina, la única persona que me hace sentir libre y amada, eres mi mayor ayuda, mi daga ensangrentada — Lux besó la nariz de Katarina y bajó a los labios de esta pero Katarina la detuvo antes de que los tocara.

— No, no puedo... No ahora — Katarina recordó las palabras de Kayle y la posible consecuencia terrible de un simple beso.

— En fin, escucha con atención por que esto será largo y muy difícil de digerir...Para empezar, ya no soy Demaciana — Habló Lux con un temblor en la voz.

Katarina se quedó callada y con una expresión seria como nunca mirando a Lux, La maga lo notó y solo asintió a la mayor con los ojos cerrados.

— Esto va a ser interesante —

...

Una sensación incómoda de frío pasó por la piel de la divinidad, su cuerpo se crispó ante la emoción psicológica y como reacción se acurrucó sobre sí misma quedando en una pose fetal procurando su propio calor.

''Hace demasiados años que no siento frío...'' Pensó el Ángel viendo que no servía de nada el estar en tal posición.

La divinidad se despertó, despacio y cansada, necesitaba descansar tras una larga jornada de trabajo y el ambiente se lo estaba impidiendo. trató de mirar alrededor buscando la fuente de frío pero su visión estaba borrosa por el repentino despertar. Con ambas manos se frotó los ojos despejando así los rastros de sueño que tenía solo para saber que no estaba en su cama, ni en la comodidad de sus 4 paredes.

— ¿Qué diantres? — Preguntó para sí misma la alada.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un paisaje helado y urbano. La rodeaban casas rústicas con estalactitas en sus porches, nieve cubría gran parte del paisaje apenas dejando ver más allás de lo que parecía ser una aldea vacía que la rodeaba.

— Este lugar...¿Que es? — La celestial se puso de pie con dificultad por la tanta nieve que cubría sus pies. Al hacerlo, una fría corriente de vientos fuertes le rozaron haciendo más sensible su piel al clima escarchado.

— Si me quedo aquí, me congelaré...Necesito calor — Rápidamente buscó un cobijo lo suficientemente cerrado como para haber calor en su interior y así fue. No muy lejos halló una casa de las tantas rusticas con la puerta ligeramente abierta pero lo que más distinguía esta de las demás es que había una luz en su interior.

La divinidad no perdió el tiempo y corrió en dirección al cobijo de madera, sus pasos eran lento a pesar de intentar correr y con su atuendo era aún más difícil pero lo logró tras unos minutos de falsa carrera y se metió dentro de la choza sin pensarlo dos veces, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acostándose contra ella.

— Al menos aquí no hay nieve — Dijo está buscando algo agradable en toda la situación.

El alivio de la celestial aumentó cuando vio frente a ella una chimenea encendida con un fuego lo suficientemente grande para toda una familia. Se acercó a la llama y se se arrodilló frente a esta con las palmas en dirección al calor.

La mujer ni siquiera comprobó que hubiera alguien en la casa, estaba desesperada por el calor y la comodidad de este. Tales actos le recordó a cómo se comportaría un humano, eso la hizo sonreír.

— Ya tengo calor...Pero ahora...¿Dónde Diantres estoy?— Preguntó la divinidad para sí misma mirando otra vez a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista que le indicara donde estaba.

Lo poco que vio no le dio mucha información; Una mesa con dos sillas rusticas como toda la casa las cuales estaban fuera de su sitio. Sobre la mesa, una cafetera metálica con dos tazas grandes las cuales por el olor que percibía el ser celestial, dedujo que era café pero lo más importante, recien hecho.

A un lado de esta vio una cama desordenada con rastros de que alguien se levantó hace no mucho de ella sin siquiera arreglarla. Eso le molestó al ángel, una cosa que odiaba era el desorden y el desorden siempre le recordaba a su hermana.

Ella ignoró los pensamientos de fraternidad y buscó algo más que le ayudará a situarse. Al lado de la cama había una cómoda con un cuadro inclinado con las vistas de una aldea nevada y sobre los marcados del cuadro está el nombre de '' Corlter ''

— ¿Colter...? Pero este pueblo es donde- —

Fue interrumpida cuando detrás de ella se abrió la puerta que cerró y en ella apareció una figura femenina que apenas podía ver por la luz cegadora de la nieve en el exterior.

— Es donde acordamos vivir si el mundo alcanzaba la paz...Hermana — Habló la mujer que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora que la la nieve desapareció, el fuego iluminó de nuevo el recinto alumbrando la figura que no podía ver la gemela.

— ¿¡Kayle!? — La hermana oscura se puso de pies y elevó ambas manos hasta la altura de sus hombros apuntando a la mujer de armadura dorada frente a ella, en sus palmas se empezaron a formar orbes oscuros y espesos que absorben la luz del lugar.

La hermana mayor nacida por apenas un minuto antes que la otra caminó en dirección a la chimenea ignorando por completo a su gemela.

— ¡P-Pero! ¿Qué Diantres haces aquí? ¿Por que estamos en Colter? ¿¡Por qué no me has atacado!? — La Divinidad oscura acribillaba con preguntas en vez de con magia pero estas no causaban efecto alguno en su gemela.

Kayle se agachó Frente la chimenea y con un hierro que colgaba en una esquina de dicha chimenea, removió las brasas y movió la leña para aumentar la calidez.

Por su lado la otra mujer la seguía apuntando con sus manos lista para atacar, directamente en su cabeza.

— ¡Responde de una vez maldita seas! — Exigió la oscura.

Kayle soltó una risa entre dientes que su hermana pudo escuchar a la perfección, esto la pilló desprevenida, llevaba siglos sin escuchar algo de su hermana y aún menos su risa. Kayle se levantó y se giró hacía su hermana.

— Veo que te he pegado la manía de añadir ''Diantres'' a cada pregunta confusa, Morgana — Comentó Kayle acercándose a su hermana.

A Morgana se le torció el labio inferior al escuchar a su hermana hablarle de lo más trivial a pesar de la situación.

Kayle aprovechó su confusión y agarró ambas manos de su hermana disipando en una milésima de segundo los poderes de su contraria.

— No hay que luchar, no ahora... Y espero que nunca más... —

Morgana estaba confusa, petrificada más bien, no sabía como reaccionar a esto, llevaba años cientos de décadas preparándose para este momento pero siempre con un resultado fatídico, no uno tan...Amable.

— ¿Por que te comportas así? ¿Tratas de hacerme caer en algún truco? —

Kayle sonrió bajo su casco y eso la hizo notar algo, no podía ver del todo bien a su hermana. Kayle elevó su cabeza y su casco se desvaneció al igual que sus guanteletes fríos, dejando solo sus manos desnudas junto a las de su hermana.

— Hola hermanita... Te he extrañado — Dijo la justa acercando su frente a una paralizada Morgana que solo temblaba por sus palabras.

Morgana se estremeció cuando la frente de Kayle tocó la suya y aún más al ver que se acercó más a ella estrechando su agarre de manos hasta quedar pecho contra pecho y nariz contra nariz.

Morgana sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, su corazón. Estaba latiendo y no poco, su pulso estaba acelerado y su cuerpo lo demostraba con ciertos detalles.

— Veo que tu también estás emocionada de verme, pero eso quiero oírlo de tu hermosa voz hermana, dime ¿Te alegras de verme? — Preguntó Kayle apenas a unos centímetros de chocar labio con labio con su gemela.

— Kayle...Yo... — A Morgana no le salían las palabras, se traba en cada argumento mental que creaba para responderle a su hermana pero no conseguía construir nada para responderle.

— Lo sé, debe ser difícil responde a algo tan repentino y grande de digerir... Déjanos ayudarte — Comentó la hermana de luz celestial abrazando de golpe a la oscura dejando su cabeza en la misma posición que antes pero con ambos cuerpos más pegados entre sí.

'' ¿Dejanos? '' La duda de Morgana fue respondida cuando otro par de brazos la abrazaron por la espalda cubriendola de un calor reconocido.

Giró la cabeza encontrándose con su hermana a su espalda pero entonces volvió a mirar al frente y allí seguía Kayle.

— ¿Dos Kayles? — Preguntó la gemela oscura aún más confusa que antes.

La confusión solo creció con otro par de brazos la rodearon por el cuello a un lado suyo. Como antes, Morgana se giró a ver y de nuevo era su hermana pero esta se atrevió a acercarse más a Morgana y le dio un beso en el cuello. Luego sintió otro par más agarrandole la cintura a su otro lado e hizo lo mismo que la anterior Kayle, un beso fue depositado en su cuello bajando hasta sus hombros.

— Estamos tan felices de verte, Morgana... — Dijeron todas al unísono confundiendo la mente de la oscura.

Morgana escuchó pasos afuera de la choza y cerca de las ventanas. Estas se abrieron dejando ver más copias de su hermana entrando a la caza caminando hacía ella con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Deteneros! ¡Basta! — Las súplicas de Morgana fueron calladas al estar estar hundiéndose en un mar de Ángeles que babeaban por ella.

— ¡Morgana! ¡Morgana! ¡Morgana! ¡Hermanita! ¡Morgana! ¡Morgana! —

...

— **¡MORGANA! **—

El ángel oscuro se despertó de golpea sentándose en su cama recibiendo otro golpe en su frente que apenas sintió.

— ¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Menuda cabeza de acero la tuya! — Se quejó una chica frente la recién levantada Morgana.

— ¡Kayle! — Gritó Morgana mirando a la chica frente a ella quien estaba frotándose la frente con notable dolor.

— ¡No! ¡Soy Arjé maldita tarada! auch auch... ¿Qué diantres forma tu cabeza? ¿Acero y diamante? — Se quejó la menor.

Morgana sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados aclarando su mente y vista mirando mejor quien le hablaba. La alada se le quedó mirando un minuto hasta que luego suspiró y se relajo dejándose caer en la cama.

— Arjé... ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te dije que vigilaras la tienda? — Preguntó Morgana estirándose sobre la cama mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al borde-

La chica miró a Morgana con enojo y cejas erguidas.

— ¡Llevas más de media hora gimiendo y gritando un nombre raro! ¡Estaba preocupada idiota! — Habló la menor dándole un zape a Morgana el cual la hizo arrugar la frente.

— Eso sobraba enana — Dijo la mayor de pie para estirar brazos y piernas.

— Al igual que tus gemidos — Respondió la menor marchando hacia fuera del cuarto de Morgana.

Morgana se acarició la sien y apretó el puente de su nariz haciendo que el cansancio del recién despertar se marchará más rápido.

— Y... ¿Qué nombre decía entre sueños? — Preguntó Morgana dirigiéndose hacía un cuarto de baño bastante avanzado para pertenecer a la época en la que estaba.

'' Que alivio es tener a una piltovita aquí '' Pensó la alada al recordar los tantos cambios que hizo la menor en su casa y tienda desde que la acogió.

— Un o una tal Kayl o kaul, Kayle creo... No sé, lo decías todo entre gemidos, un poco raro para ser una pesadilla — Dijo la menor desde el otro lado de la tienda.

— No sé si fue una pesadilla...No estoy segura — Dijo Morgana entrando al cuarto de baño blanco y limpio como cualquiera que hubiera en Piltover. Se acercó a la pila y abrió el grifo dejando salir agua que enseguida se llevó a la cara.

— Raro la verdad, llevo contigo al menos tres años y nunca habías tenido un pesadilla y menos de tal calibre — Habló de nuevo la muchacha en la tienda organizando unas cosas mientras la celestial se terminaba de limpiar el rostro.

— Pero...Esos gemidos, wow, no había escuchado alguien gemir así desde el orfanato cuando los superiores iban ''revisar asuntos'' económicos en sus despachos, tuvo que ser una ''pesadilla'' de lo más increíble — Bromeó la menor a lo lejos.

La muchacha cargaba unas cajas llenas de licores los cuales Morgana trabajaba diariamente tanto para medicina como bebida pública. La menor se dio la vuelta y se quedó de piedra al encontrarse a una Mujer más grande que ella con los brazos cruzados mirándola con ojos fríos y penetrantes bajo el velo no transparente pero suficiente para dejar ver los grandes orbes morados de la mayor.

— Perdón... — Dijo la más baja agachando la cabeza.

Morgana suspiró y cogió la caja que sujetaba la chica.

— Dime una cosa Laurelia ¿Desde cuando dices Diantres? Creo recordar que no te gustan las quejas sofisticadas — Preguntó Morgana curiosa.

La menor la miró y sonrió graciosa.

— Me lo has pegado, últimamente no paras de decirlo una y otra vez al igual que otra palabra un tanto...Incómoda — Contestó la menor algo más callada.

Morgana arqueó una ceja y soltó una risa curiosa.

Ni ella misma se creía lo bien que se estaba llevando con una simple Piltovita que acogió años atrás. La encontró básicamente tirada inconsciente tras un montón de basura en uno de los tantos callejones de La ciudad del futuro. Una niña morena con un largo pelo blanquecino que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, rostro y sus ojos grises apagados, aparte de de que lo poco que podía ver la mayor, la niña estaba desnutrida, casi muerta y se notaba que no había comido o bebido algo en mucho tiempo. Ese día Morgana visitaba la región avanzada en búsqueda de un ingrediente especial que solo se fabricaba en las puertas de los laboratorios especiales de la gran ciudad pero su búsqueda por recoger un elemento se volvió en recoger dos. No pudo soportar ver a la niña en aquel estado tan deplorable y lamentable, era algo cruel e injusto. La alada tras recoger dichas cosas, pasando desapercibida por todos gracias a sus alas camufladas como parte de su vestido y un largo velo negro que cubría su rostro, se dirigió a donde ahora vive, una tienda incorporada en el interior de un gran roble grueso que servía de techo y estructura para construir lo que ahora era su tienda bazar y casa, cuando Morgana llegó a su hogar, cuido de la niña dándole los mejores cuidados que tuviera a su disposición, le dio cobijo, comida y agua.

No era gran cosa, su casa era un montón de ramas ordenadas para simular muebles y algunas hojas eran su cama pero esto fue cambiando con el paso de los años.

Las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles, la pequeña trataba de escapar siempre que tenía la oportunidad y Morgana tenía que estar siempre detrás de ella, se negaba a hablar y comer, en todo momento parecía estar asustada o en alerta, también era casi normal ya que Morgana siempre va vestida con un velo negro que no deja ver su rostro. Tras un largo cuidado, un año después, la chica parecía estar más cómoda con Morgana, ya no trataba de escapar de ella y la ayudaba con algunas tareas simples como arreglar la casa o hacer algo relacionado a su ciudad para su casa rústica en todos los sentidos.

Tres meses después la chica al fin habló con Morgana y le contó el por que la encontró donde la encontró. La menor dijo que se llamaba Laurelia Arjé, Solo sabía su nombre y el apellido se lo puso ella misma tras leer una teoría filosófica que le encantó. Resulta que en el orfanato en el que se encontraba traficaban con niños y niñas. De vez en cuando venían hombres o mujeres que se llevaban a los niños a diferentes cuartos guiados por los superiores. Morgana enseguida comprendió que se trataba de un burdel infantil secreto, uno donde abusaban de los niños sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada. La historia de Laurelia continuaba, ella escapó de aquel lugar al cumplir los trece años que fue a la edad donde ya estaba lista para ser usada por los compradores, ella a pesar de ser pequeña, no era tonta y sabía que destino le esperaba si no hacía nada para evitarlo. Un día antes de que la comprarán, huyo corriendo de los superiores hasta lo más alto de orfanato, Laurelia se vio acorralada y sin escapatoria excepto por una salida, una enorme ventana situada en el desván que llevaba a un callejón trasero con varias bolsas de basura en el suelo, Laurelia dudó unos segundos si hacerlo o no pero el miedo a ser un objeto para alguien le pudo más que el miedo a la muerte por lo que saltó y quedó allí inconsciente y débil durante varios días.

A Morgana quien apenas podía sentir su corazón, pensó que se le había roto otra vez al escuchar la historia de la mortal tan joven pero una alegría se apoderó de ella al saber que ahora estaba en un sitio mejor junto a ella.

Dos años después, Laurelia parecía otra persona totalmente diferente a la que Morgana acogió en sus brazos, ya no era una niña para empezar, su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente gracias al cuidado de Morgana, de estar desnutrida y sucia sin casi grasa muscular a estar realmente atractiva a los ojos de cualquier persona con interés sexual, si no fuera porque Morgana siempre usaba un velo oscuro y un vestido completo tapando toda visión de su cuerpo y rostro, Laurelia podría prometer que era incluso más bella que su propia madrastra.

Y no era para menos, pechos amplios y firmes, piernas largas y fuertes, un dorso que sería la envidia de cualquier chica que buscase un poco de musculatura y una cintura delgada y ancha dándole un figura de reloj casi perfecta para la edad de 16 que tenía. También había cambiado su comportamiento, ya no era una rebelde ''del todo'' como era antes, seguía con sus travesuras pero Morgana la entendía, estaba pasando por una edad hormonal que ni ella misma pudo controlar muy bien debido a su historia pasada. Arjé a veces incluso se refería a ella como Madre, eso siempre hacía que la piel de Morgana se erizase de felicidad, no es que fuera una soñadora materna pero adoraba el cariño que le aportaba Laurelia con tales comentarios. Los ojos que antes mostraban signos de trauma e infelicidad ahora brillaban de un gris intenso cada vez que veía a Morgana o a conocidos cercanos.

Morgana sonrió tras el velo oscuro que la cubría, viendo orgullosa a la ahora casi mujer frente a ella, fruto de haber sido cuidada como debería haber sido desde un comienzo.

— Oye ¿que tanto piensas? Si quieres puedo contarte un chiste genial que escuché en la aldea de al lado — Comentó Laurelia esforzándose para alegrar a la figura materna que tuvo por tres largos años.

— No, no es nece- —

— ¿Sabías que los chistes negros son iguales a los niños con cáncer? Nunca se hacen viejos —

Morgana sujetó la caja con más fuerza que antes procurando no soltarla pero su fuerza se escapó de su control cuando la madera de la caja se astillo contra sus manos de tanta presión.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Podrías hacerte daño madre! — Dijo la menor cogiendo la caja por debajo pero no sintió nada de peso, entonces se dio cuenta de que Morgana aún sujetaba la caja.

Morgana se dió media vuelta y se marchó con la caja en sus manos hacía la bodega de su tienda dejando allí la caja, miró al piso superior por donde entró a la bodega y cogio aire.

— ¡Arjé! ¡Cierra la puerta un momento! — Ordenó la mayor tocándose el abdomen algo hinchado.

Arjé hizo caso de su orden y cerró la puerta por la que entró Morgana dejándola en la total oscuridad. La morena puso sus oídos en la puerta y tras unos segundos pudo escuchar un gran estruendo de risas y golpes provenientes de la bodega. Esto hizo sonreír a la morena quien se marchó a atender la tienda al escuchar las campanas que sonaban cada vez que alguien entraba al establecimiento.

¡FIN! 

¡Que alivio! ¡Al fin salí de mi atasco mental par apoder seguir escribiendo! Dios... Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo seguir y cada vez me distraía más y más y ahora aún mas con RD2.

Lectores, siento la demora y tal vez el poco contenido aportado pero creo que esta bien por ahora, no quería alargar más esto para mi, si no sacaba algo, mi cabeza no funcionaría y no lo digo por vosotros, despues de todo la historia la hago por mi.

En fin. Espero os haya gustado este capítulo y me gustaría que me comentaseis que tal se ve ahora el fic con las pequeñas mejorras narrativas que adquirí tras escribir ''Obligame''

Espero impaciente vuestras criticas y comentarios. Suerte y como siempre.

Gracias por leer. 

(Pido disculpas especialmente a los usuarios lectores de Yo les he aportado una calidad inferior en algunos capítulos pero es algo que estoy corrigiendo)


	7. DATOS DE GEMELAS

Dato 1: Tanto Kayle como Morgana tienen alrededor de 1000 y 2000 años

Dato 2: A pesar de poseer el poder del aspecto de la justicia, uno de los aspectos más poderoso jamas conocidos, no son más poderosas que los demás aspectos por el hecho de ser hijas del aspecto y no el en si, lo cual las hace ''Imperfectas'' (Y una mierda, son 10/10) Segun los aspectos.

mini dato: Atreus (Pantheon) también es como ellas pero sin pertenecer a ninguna raza ancestral, solo es un humano con el poder de un aspecto.

Dato 3: No son inmortales, es cierto que ambas tienen un resistencia y capacidad de vida practicamente ilimitada pero no significa que no puedan morir. Por mucho que Kayle lo niegue, ella y su gemela son ''humanas'' ascendidas pero no inmatables.

Dato 4: Este dato hace un poco de conflicto con el anterior. Dije antes que son humanas pero la verdad es que al ser hijas de un aspecto Celestial, provienen de una raza totalmente diferente, una raza de angeles, solo conocidos por los aspectos.

Dato 5: Morgana y kayle son gemelas, si, en totalidad, ojos, rostro, pelo, cuerpo, aspecto en si... Bueno, no del todo. Morgana desarolló una mayor cantidad de tamaño en su busto pero Kayle a cambio recibio un mayor tamaño en sus posaderas, desgraciadamente para las personas que solo han visto a Kayle en los splash art, no pueden darle media vuelta a los dibujos y comprobarlo pero aquell s que hemos jugado con dicha campeona en el juego, lo hemos podido comprobar de primera vista, los que somos conscientes de esto, podemos ponerla facilmente entre los tres mejores traseros de La Liga y no estariamos nada equivocadas.

Dato 6: El famoso shipp incestuoso de Kayle y morgana creado por la comunidad a lo largo de la existencia de ambas EN REALIDAD ES CANON. Antes no había pruebas pero desde el trabajado rework de ambas, dichas sospechas se hicieron realidad. Puede que no le veais sentido o no encontreis ninguna palabra de un riot worker que lo confirme pero si buscais los suficientes datos como hice yo en su momento hasta hoy, lo podreis ver por vosotros mismos. Al igual que en mi historia de estas hermanas, su amor no es oficial en pareja, sin embargo los sentimientos que sienten una por las otras no son solo de ''Hermanas'' Podeis comprobarlo en las mismas interraciones de dichas gemelas.

Dato 7: Ninguna es el aspecto de la Justicia. Kayle no es Justicia y Morgana no es el perdon, ambas juntas si lo son, la justicia debeser tratada con varios aspectos desde la causa hasta el perdon. Morgana posee el lado compasivo de la justicia mientras que Kayle posee el lado setenciador.

Dato 8: Kayle y Morgana tienen un apellido No oficial añadidos a la propia wiki de las campeonas, dichos apellidos son HEX, al nacer gemelas y en tiempos remotos, por motivos matematicos, obtuvieron el titulo Hexadecimal añadiendo HEX al final de los nombres. No es un apellido oficial pero es el que ganaron y siendo sincera, Me encanta.

Dato 9: Kayle si tiene orejas puntiagudas. Las orejas puntiagudas de en la Liga de leyendas significan un cambio magico en el cuerpo, un cambio magico muy poderoso. Bueno, Kayle no obtiene dichas orejas elficas hasta el nivel 16 cuando alcanza el maximo potencial, lo cual desmuestra que Morgana ya había alcanzando el maximo de su poder hace mucho tiempo al tener más control de si misma y el poder manejar su magía sin necesidad de espadas. (También tiene que ver el que sean angeles y no humanas)

Dato 10: Las gemelas no pueden matarse. Kayle y Morgana vendrían siendo una especie de Saitama vs Saitama, una pelea sin sentido donde el unico derrotado sería el escenario donde batallasen. El poder de una esta incompleto sin la otra, Kayle no podría dañar a su hermana y mucho menos derrotarla a menos que su igual se quedase quieta sin hacer nada pero ni así conseguiría matarla.

Dato 11: En ningún momento se mencionan que alguna de las dos estuvieran separadas aparte de los momentos de peleas por la herencia del poder por lo que se deduce que ambas nacieron practicamente de la mano y pocas veces estaban lejos una de la otra.

Dato 12: Aparte de Noran, el más fiel seguidor de Kayle, no se menciona a ninguna otra persona que haya tenido un acercamiento a las gemelas y este ni siquiera fue cercano, tan solo admiración, lo que significa que ambas son virgenes en varios aspectos como su madre les trajo al mundo. (Eso no durará mucho tiempo)

Dato 13: Os jodeís, mi genero favorito es el futanari y pienso hacer un capitulo especial luego de este donde obviamente _ es Futanari. No temaís pues esto no va a influenciar en nada sobre la historia a pesar de los momentos intimos.

El capitulo estará listo para este fin de semana y será publicado lo antes posible.

Gracias por leer.

Ange Arquidex Arjé


	8. Pantano Rojo

**Empezaré a poner las Notas antes del capítulo y en vez del final, es mucho más cómodo.**

Primero que nada, el capitulo es largo y contiene muuuchos letras como es obvio. Me alegra decir que esta vez no he sido casi nada redundante y eso me alegra un montón.

La verdad es que me había atascado de nuevo con la inspiración, la otra vez encontré una imagen de Kayle x Morgana y conseguí continuar, esta vez fue porque leí un fic +18 de ellas bastante bueno de ambas y dios santo, al acabar de leer, no solo estuve satisfecha, también estuve muy inspirada.

(PD: He comenzado a escribir lira erótica, sobre todo futanari, teneís mi primera Obra en (Qiyana x Soraka) eso es)

Espero os guste el capitulo porque yo ando hecha polvo después de escribir uno de mis mejores capitulos. Sin más que decir.

AVANT

Extra 1: En cierta parte del comienzo de la lectura hago un cambio narrativo para el bien del lector, dejó el anterior modo de narración para que puedan comparar y ver la mejora.

Extra 3: No me gusta Katarina como personaje ni en esta historia ni en el juego ni en el Lore general de lol. Lo siento, pero debo añadir que no me arrepiento de nada.

(Nota rápida: No odio a los hombres ni les tengo desprecio, simplemente me parecen más atractivos los personajes femeninos de liga de leyendas por su lore y aspecto)

**Gracias por leer…**

**D.A**

**(Divinidades gemelas)**

Los cálidos rayos de sol golpeaba con suavidad el tranquilo ambiente de pasto, hierbas y flores en los caminos de Terbisia, un paisaje rural cerca de los dominios de Demacia. Es conocido este sitio por ser una excelente zona de paseo y queda para las parejas o futuros amantes y también para la pesca. El río que pasa por el gran paisaje siempre está cargado de muchos peces de calidad, muchos pescadores autónomos vienen aquí cada día para buscar algo que comer o simplemente pasar una tranquila tarde de pesca. Por esta pradera hay varios caminos que recorren carretas de diligencias, transportes públicos y alguna que otra vez, militares.

Esta vez quienes pasan por la preciosa zona de Terbisia no eran comerciantes o entregas de diligencias, si no un carro tirado por dos caballos que transportaban a tres viajeros anónimos.

Una pelirroja cubierta por poncho marrón y con cara de pocos amigos estaba tirando de las cuerda sujetadas a los caballos mientras que una rubia encapuchada estaba a su lado apuntando cosas en una pequeña libre que quien sabe contiene, detrás de ambas esta tumbada en la parte trasera una mujer más alta que las anteriores por unos pocos centímetros quien disfrutaba del ambiente placentero de los alrededores.

— ¡Ahg! ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que conducir yo? ¿Cuando se supone que hemos decidido esto? — Dijo la Mujer Pelirroja con enojo en sus palabras, palabras que fueron escuchadas por la rubia a su lado quien guardó la libreta a un lado de su cintura y se bajó la capucha para mirar mejor a la otra.

— Por qué… Porque Te ves linda conduciendo, solo te faltaría una ramita en la boca y un sombrero de paja, te verías como la ranchera más hermosa y sexy de toda runaterra — Contestó la rubia intentando animar a la pelirroja, cosa que no consiguió y sólo pareció enfurecer más a la Noxiana.

— Conduces porque sería raro encontrar a una monja o a una mujer tan joven como lo es La maga conduciendo una carroza de este tipo — Contestó la más grande por la parte de atrás.

Katarina se giró encontrándose a Kayle estirada y plácidamente tumbada en la parte de atrás del cargamento solo lleno con heno y la mochila exagerada de la maga, la pelirroja le dió una mirada asesina que la alada ignoró sin más.

— ¿Ahora eres una monja? ¿Y quién es tu supuesto dios? ¿Un hombre que convierte el agua en vino, hace llover peces, convierte sus putas bolas en Pan, cura a ciegos y resucita ancianos?— Preguntó Katarina con un alto sarcasmo en su voz.

La rubia a su lado la miró con los ojos como platos y Kayle estaba sentada en el heno mirándola con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.

— ¿Que? Me gusta leer historia de vez en cuando — Dijo la pelirroja volviendo su atención a la carretera de tierra frente a ella.

— Pensé que todos los mortales habían olvidado ese cuento para niños, me sorprendes, Noxiana — Contestó Kayle volviéndose a tumbar sobre el Heno con los brazos bajo la nuca.

— ¿Eso es un cuento para niños? vaya… Hace unos cuantos años en una misión de exploración, un grupo y yo encontramos a unos fanáticos que ahogaban gente en nombre de ese hombre, no me acuerdo el nombre pero creo que lo llamaban ¿yisus? ¿jaisus? no recuerdo bien… — Comentó Luxanna rascándose la barbilla.

Katarina bufó y miró al cielo aburrida, ella aún no entendía del todo el por qué estaba aquí, aparte de la Demaciana, no había otro motivos para mantenerse cerca.

— Chispas, explícame de nuevo cual es el plan, al menos tendré algo en lo que pensar mientras no muero de aburrimiento —

Ahora fue Luxanna quien bufó, tan solo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que salieron del puente del muerto y Katarina parecía haber estado horas sentada conduciendo. La rubia sacó su libreta y pasó varias páginas de esta hasta llegar a la que buscaba.

— Bien… El plan...Por quinta vez… Es ir a trevale y descansar tras el viaje hasta allí, de la aldea agricultura iremos a Palclyff cruzando una pequeña ladera cerca de la costa en la que si no hay ningún problema, tardaríamos alrededor de medio día en llegar a paso de carro — Explicó Luxanna atenta a las instrucciones de su libreta.

Katarina se quedó pensativa unos segundos recordando algo sobre una misión de exploración cercana a esa zona.

— Ahora recuerdo, cerca de Trevale está la puerta de los lamentos, recuerdo haber pasado por allí junto con un escuadrón hace tiempo atrás durante las exploraciones de territorios —

— ¿Que? — Luxanna miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Katarina quien no se molestó nada por la reacción de la rubia.

— Nunca dije nada de estar a favor de tu reino solo por quererte — Explicó Katarina indiferente.

Lux suspiró y agitó la cabeza a los lados negando indignada.

— Como sea, sigue explicando — Exige la pelirroja.

Lux rodeó los ojos y volvió su vista a la libreta.

— Desde la puerta de los lamentos, iremos cuesta abajo hasta trevale, desgraciadamente la cuesta es muy inclinada y no podremos usar el carro —

— ...A menos que queramos recrear una especie patín y bajar a toda pastilla —

Añadió Katarina aportando una idea no loca, si no suicida.

Luxanna cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz de nuevo molesta.

— Vamos Chispas, sería toda una experiencia, bajar por una montaña con un carro con ruedas… Suena a algo por lo que mucha gente pagaría… A lo mejor le pido unos cuantos favores al herrero cuando vuelva a Noxus — Volvió a añadir La noxiana.

— No sé si es efecto de mi poder pero me resulta raro que veas el futuro...Dos veces — Comentó Kayle por atras.

Katarina se giró a verla dándole una mirada fría e indiferente.

— Olvídalo — Dijo la Alada.

— Bueno, como decía; Iremos cuesta abajo otra ladera pero no muy grande para el carro, esta nos llevará a directamente a trevale y de allí ya sabéis lo que sigue —

Lux concluyó su explicación pero Katarina seguía tan indiferente como antes, temía que le preguntase el plan por séptima vez o que se parase a matar a alguien en mitad del camino solo para quitarse el aburrimiento.

La maga de luz se giró evitando el contacto con Katarina para evitar una futura charla incomoda y su atención fue a parar a Kayle. La divinidad estaba masticando justo lo que le faltaba a Katarina para verse como ranchera, una pajita, mientras recibía el cálido rayo del sol relajante, Lux al verla en ese estado dedujo que se la veía demasiado tranquila para estar tan preocupada por su Igual.

— Kay- Digo, Celestial ¿Por que estas tan relajada? es cierto que no estamos en peligro ni en tensión pero te recuerdo que decapitaste a la guerrera más feroz de Demacia, quemaste la mano de la mejor tiradora en las tropas del reino, aparte de que atrajiste la atención de todo el ejército Real —

Luxanna al fin liberó sus dudas, no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomaría la mayor pues no la conocía del todo para darle un nivel de respeto mayor o menor aunque solo por ser quien es ya la tenía en un pedestal en lo que respeto se refiere.

— No hay de que preocuparse por el momento, Nos estamos alejando del imperio —

La corta respuesta de Kayle estaba cargada de despreocupación y su tono se asemejaba a la de una mujer que le importaba un bledo si mañana hay comida o no para cenar.

— Y no confundas mi aspecto relajado cuando no puedes ver mi mente atareada —

Fueron las últimas palabras de Kayle antes de volver a sumergir el ambiente en un silencio incómodo.

Katarina había escuchado la conversación y por el modo en el que había hablado la extraña encapuchada, ella no parecía muy contenta, se veía nerviosa y con un varías venas en su cabeza, señal de que soportaba la arrogante personalidad de Kayle.

— No pasa nada Kat, no me afecta en nada, además tiene razón, no puedo saber lo que pasa por su cabeza si solo la veo por fuera —

Esas palabras bastaron para explotar a Katarina, está paró el carro de un tirón de cuerda a los caballos y se levantó sobre su asiento quitándose el poncho.

La Noxiana cogió ambas espadas cortas de su cintura y saltó al compartimento de atrás junto a Kayle colocando sus pies en ambos lados de la cabeza del ángel quedando sobre ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo Noxiana? Aún nos queda mucho pertrecho que recorrer antes de parar —

Las palabras de Kayle pasaron como aire por la cabeza de la Noxiana.

— Tienes la dirección, tienes la ruta y tienes un vehiculo ¿Por que no vas sola? —

Katarina sonó fuerte, su voz imponente aún para una simple pregunta y su mirada sombría, dirigida a Kayle sin piedad. A pesar de que Kayle no podía verla, sintió un aura con la que se había familiarizado alrededor de la asesina más rápida de Runaterra.

— Joven maga, se te olvidó un detalle que explicar a tu pareja —

— ¡Se llama Lux, maldita arrogante de mierda! —

Katarina hizo lo que mejor se le daba, apuñaló a Kayle en su pecho con una velocidad inhumana. Sangre salió a chorros de los dos agujeros hechos en el peto de la mayor, o eso parecía, lo que salía era un liquido espeso como la sangre pero de un color dorado, como si fuera oro fundido, esto confundió a la asesina durante un breve segundo pero recuperó la concentración volviendo a apuñalar a la mayor en sus bíceps llegando a cruzar hasta el hueso interno atravesando toda la carne hasta salir por debajo del carro.

— Mis espadas tendrán un bello color con tu sangre impregnada en ellas. Tengo un limite con las personas y desde que te conocí siempre lo has superado, eres una carga molesta hasta para tu propia misión —

Katarina estaba furiosa pero más que nada satisfecha, sus ojos mostraban rabia pero su expresión labial mostraba una sonrisa divertida. La Noxiana estaba asustando a Luxanna, la chica estaba mirando tras ella impactada por el acontecimiento repentino y sobre todo cruel de parte de su amada, ella sabía que Katarina era una asesina atroz y sanguinaria pero nunca se imaginó que sentía placer al descuartizar a alguien.

— Katarina ¡Basta! —

La súplica de Lux fue ignorada, Katarina seguía rasgando el cuerpo de Kayle haciendo que chorree más líquido dorado de este, parecía un manantial de oro, hasta las manos de la Noxiana estaban cubiertas de dicho líquido.

— Joven Ma- No… Mis disculpas por no haber apreciado tu ayuda y tu acompañamiento y sobre todo el aprendizaje del volver a pisar el suelo Gracias a ti, te estoy altamente agradecida, Joven Luxanna, espero me perdones por las dos fechorías que voy a cometer —

Lux no había entendido casi nada de lo se refería Kayle hasta que el ángel elevó su mano agarrando la muñeca de Katarina quien sujetaba su espada corta justo frente a su cara con la punta afilada dorada contra su nariz.

— Katarina Du Couteao, he mirado tu alma, tus recuerdos y acciones, has asesinado a sangre fría a demasiados inocentes, has cometido actos de violencia, estafa, calumnias sin contexto, trafico de personas, abusos, conspiración, exhibicionismo, violación y traición. Por el crimen de intento de asesinato, ignorancia a la justicia y anteriores crímenes cometidos contra varias entidades inocentes… —

Lux miró a Kayle sorprendida, la celestial se había levantado sin ningún esfuerzo con su cuerpo aún chorreando ese curioso líquido que volvió a incorporarse en su cuerpo reconstruyendo su forma estructural a medida que más de ese líquido volvía. Todo lo veía con asombro y miedo, miedo por ver a su amada sujetada como una muñeca por la firme mano de la justicia pero más miedo tenía de las palabras de Kayle, ni ella misma sabía que Katarina había cometido semejantes atrocidades.

Katarina Pataleaba, acuchillaba y hasta escupía en Kayle por un intento desesperado por librarse pero nada parecía funcionar en contra del ángel.

— ¡Kayle! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor no hagas lo que creo que vas a-! —

Lux corrió para socorrer a su amada pero fue demasiado tarde cuando de la espalda de Kayle surgieron 2 pares de alas enormes que la empujaron fuera de la carroza y la dejaron inconsciente.

— Yo te sentencio a muerte y destierro existencial —

Al acabar el juzgado breve de Kayle, Katarina abrió los ojos como platos y miró su mano derecha, la única libre que sujetaba su espada corta, la miró durante unos segundos y notó que le brillaba la piel, su piel se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más brillante con un tono dorado hasta que empezó a volverse transparente con partículas corriendo al aire, partículas que antes eran parte de su piel y se desvanecian en campo abierto.

— ¿Que? ¿Qué ocurre? —

La voz de Katarina ahora se escuchaba sorprendentemente inocente, ya no portaba el tono de voz que una vez servía para humillar a aquellos a los que dominaba en el campo de batalla y fuera de este, si no que se escuchaba una chica confusa e inconsciente de lo que había hecho.

— Tu… ¿Que has hecho? ¿Que me has hecho? ¿¡QUE ME HAS HECHO!? —

Ahora su voz se sentía desesperada, un desgarro entre súplica y llanto. No había mucho más que escuchar cuando las espadas cortas de la asesina cayeron al suelo, Katarina bajó la cabeza, no recuerda haberlas soltado, no lo hizo, miró su mano, ya no estaba, miró su brazo, tampoco estaba, miró sus piernas, estaban evaporándose al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

— No...No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no ¡NO! —

Katarina gritó negó con más desespero y tragedia, trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, trato de- Ya no estaba.

— Todas las acciones tienen consecuencias, cruzarte conmigo solo las aceleró —

Kayle calmó su agarre y bajó la cabeza, bajo ella estaban las dos espadas cortas de gran tamaño a sus pies, bañadas aún por el líquido dorado que se retiraba de ellas para volver a su dueña, tras esto solo quedaron dos pares de armas con un diseño sencillo pero efectivo, Ella recogió las cuchillas y las guardó en su cintura tal y como lo haría cualquier asesino, también recogió sus alas al interior de su tatuaje en la espalda procurando no cegar a la maga.

— Hablando de magia ¿Y La joven… Y Luxanna? —

Kayle miró por los laterales del carro en búsqueda de la menor pero no había rastro de esta, entonces miró al frente donde el conductor y ahí estaba ella mirándola con una sonrisa confusa.

— ¿Todo bien Ka- Celestial? —

Esto golpeó fuerte al corazón poco activo de Kayle por alguna razón, bueno, ella sabía la razón pero prefirió negarlo en su interior.

— Si, esta todo… En orden… —

Las palabras de Kayle sonaban apagadas como su estado en este momento, esto sorprendió a Lux, no había visto esa faceta de la más alta y esto le trajo una curiosidad que no pudo ignorar.

— Señora Divinid-

— Kayle, puedes llamarme Kayle, no te impido el intentar ser más cercana a mi, de hecho me disculpo por aparentar ser distante a ti —

Lux al escuchar esto esbozó una gran sonrisa y dio un brinco de alegría hacía Kayle a quien atrapó entre sus brazos sorprendiendola.

— ¡No sabes el alivio que me das! Estaba asustada de ofenderte si decía tu nombre o mostraba un comportamiento extraño al que no estés acostumbrada pero ahora que me dices esto, estoy realmente contenta —

Kayle seguía sorprendida por el comportamiento de la maga pero el gesto se le hizo tierno y agradable, provocando en sus labios una sonrisa complacida.

— Perdona Joven Luxanna, aún conservo algo de mis malas costumbres...Costumbres que yo antes creía eran correctas...Y aún sigo creyendo que algunas lo son, por mucho que me cueste admitir que no —

En ese momento Kayle recordó todas sus malas decisiones en su vida, la decisión de exterminar al mal sin tener en cuenta que este puede hacer el bien, la decisión de luchar contra su igual sin tener en cuenta la cantidad de vidas que se perdieron en el camino por y una de las dos peores catástrofes que le pasó, la muerte de su padre por su propio poder descontrolado.

Kayle agitó su cabeza despejando los malos pensamientos del pasado y centrándose de nuevo en su objetivo principal, encontrar a su hermana y encontrar la redención.

Una vez lista de nuevo para proseguir el camino, Kayle se dio cuenta de que Luxanna seguía pegada a ella y cada vez su agarre se intensificaba más.

La alada miró a la maga confundida y se sorprendió al ver que Luxanna no solo la abrazaba, estaba llorando sobre ella, sobre su pecho.

— ¿Lux…? —

La maga no respondió, ni siquiera miró a Kayle, solo sollozaba en su pecho desconsolada. A Kayle no le gustó ver a su compañera de viaje en ese estado, no comprendía su dolor, no había motivos para llorar.

— Por favor, quédate quieta… Déjame estar así contigo… Un rato… Por favor… —

La súplica de Lux golpeó fuerte en el pecho de Kayle y ese golpe fue el mismo que sintió antes hacer desaparecer a una asesina.

— Lo siento… No entiendo porque… Pero siento un enorme pesar, una tristeza sin igual, un dolor interno en lo más profundo de mi corazón ¡Y no sé por qué! —

Lux gritó, gritó alto y enérgicamente soltando un llanto triste como doloroso, Kayle no soportaba verla en ese modo, le recordaba a su hermana cuando la vió por última vez antes de refugiarse en el monte targon.

La justa hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho hace muchos siglos con su gemela...Envolvió a Lux en sus brazos acogiendo su cabeza en su pecho con una mano y la otra acariciando su espalda.

— Esta bien... Suéltalo, no es bueno guardar los dolores en el interior...Lo sé mejor que nadie… —

Kayle miró hacia delante, por donde los caballos tiraban del carro, la más alta quería avanzar pero tampoco quiere soltar a la maga en su momento más crítico. Con un movimiento de índice, Kayle rodeo los caballos con un aura dorada y ese aura se filtró en sus ojos, los caballos automáticamente empezaron a andar por ellos mismos siguiendo la ruta frente a ellos.

La justa también notó la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba Lux, sentada en el asiento de copiloto mientras se pegaba a ella en la parte trasera del carro, Kayle agarró a Luxanna de la cintura y la atrajo de un tirón a la parte de atrás del carro quedando pegada al pecho de la alada, Kayle no dijo nada y la maga tampoco, solo se arrodillaron estando sentadas mientras Lux se apagaba a Kayle en búsqueda de consuelo y calor.

— Lo siento Luxanna… No te mereces este daño colateral… —

…

Largas horas pasaron desde el inesperado pause del carro, Kayle estaba sentada en el asiento conductor tirando de los caballos siguiendo la ruta de tierra marcada, en su regazo y acostada estaba Lux quien se había dormido de tanto derramar lágrimas sin motivo. Kayle ya no sentía la cintura para abajo pero poco le importaba si con ello aporta comodidad a la menor.

— Uhmm…El aire se ha puesto repentinamente húmedo y frío —

Kayle percibió el temblor de Luxanna en sus piernas, la más joven también sentía el frío del ambiente, la alada buscó algo con que cubrir a la maga pero todo lo que había en el carro era heno y la mochila sobrecargada de Lux, Kayle ignoró la idea de buscar entre las miles de cosas que había dentro de la mochila, seguramente se perdería a sí misma ahí dentro.

— ¿Niebla? —

Por la poca visión que le proporcionaba su casco, podía ver sobre el camino una espesa capa de niebla que apenas dejaba ver el avance. Kayle entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver más allá de donde pisaban los caballos pero era casi imposible, en menos de un minutos la mujer se encontraba rodeada de árboles sombríos, estanques de agua embarrotados, ranas y cuervos por doquier y un olor a agua sucia, se había metido en un pantano.

— No recuerdo que hubiera mencionado ningún pantano… —

Kayle miró a la rubia, temblaba en su regazo aferrándose a ella buscando calor, un gesto que le pareció tierno y nostálgico a la Celestial. La pose, el gesto y el como Lux la buscaba le hizo nublar la mente a la alada con un recuerdo que había marcado su vida.

**. . . .**

_En medio de las praderas verdes de una no helada Colter, Kayle sobrevolaba con dos pares de hermosas alas enormes un campo de árboles sanos y un montón de verde agradable de ver, buscando a una renacuaja que se había escondido entre tanto paisaje natural._

— _¡Vamos Morgana, sabes que te encontraré tarde o temprano, siempre lo hago monstruito! —_

_Las palabras de una joven Kayle sonaron fuerte entre los árboles haciendo eco por los troncos._

_La adolescente de apenas 17 recién había aprendido a usar sus alas y no paraba de disfrutarlas todos los días, sin embargo su hermana siempre había sido perezosa con sus nuevas habilidades. Apenas 2 meses antes, Morgana trataba de volar junto a su hermana luego del día en que les cayeron las espadas a las Hermanas Hex y lo estaba consiguiendo con suma facilidad, incluso más que Kayle pero por algún motivo, al día siguiente dejó de intentarlo y decidió andar ocultando sus alas como si de una vestimenta se tratara. Esto le extrañó a Kayle quien le preguntó por qué su decisión pero Morgana solo bajaba la cabeza cada vez que le repetía la misma pregunta._

— _¡No soy un monstruito! —_

_Una voz más suave y enérgica sonó al Sur de Kayle, la mayor por un minuto de nacimiento sonrió ante su fácil juego de manipulación y voló a velocidad del sonido hacía su hermana la cual se ocultaba entre unos robles gruesos._

_Morgana se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos atónita al darse cuenta de lo había hecho, sin quererlo se había revelado a sí misma dejándose engañar por su hermana...Otra vez._

— _¡No es just-! —_

_Ni tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Kayle la agarró de los brazos y se la llevó volando hacia campo abierto limpio de árboles, no muy lejos de la vacía aldea Colter._

— _No puedo creer que siempre caigas en el mismo truco Hermanita, ya van cinco veces en el mismo día —_

_Kayle reía en alto con una Morgana frustrada en sus manos y una cara de fastidio por su torpeza._

_La Blanquecina de cabello miró a su hermana bajando su cabeza sobre su pecho para ver a Morgana con una mueca triste y desagradable. Kayle suspiró y volvió a levantar la cabeza esta vez sonriendo alegre._

_Bajaron por un prado verde rodeado por pequeñas capas de blanco, producto de la nieve que bajaba de las montañas altas cerca de la aldea. Kayle dejó caer a su hermana en el suelo con un golpe de trasero que aflojo su caída pero igualmente le lo dolió._

— _¡Oye! Eso no fue gracioso… ¿Kayle? —_

_Morgana miró alrededor buscando a su gemela por todos lados, no estaba a su lado y por mísero poco tiempo que fuera, le entró una sensación de pánico por falta de su igual._

— _¿¡Kayle!? ¿¡Hermana!? —_

_Morgana empezó a desesperarse y miró al Cielo buscando un par de alas doradas surcando el aire pero se encontró con su hermana boca abajo frente a su rostro mirándola a los ojos con una expresión divertida._

— _Buh —_

_Morgana dio un brinco del susto y cayó al suelo de nuevo tropezando con sus largas alas cayendo de espaldas._

_Una sonora carcajada se escuchó por el aire, Morgana no tuvo que adivinar de quién se trataba, solo abrió los ojos y vió a su hermana frente a ella sentada en la hierba riendo en voz alta._

— _¡Ahg! —_

_Morgana se levantó y embistió a Kayle en la hierba dando girones con ella en el verde pasto. Morgana acabó sobre Kayle y esta seguía riendo mientras Morgana trataba de golpearla con puños cerrados en sus brazos haciéndole poco más que pellizcos._

— _¡Eres horrible Kayle! —_

_La Hex mayor trato de frenar su risa, sentía como el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones pero al abrir los ojos y mirar a su hermana se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sollozando. Al ver esto, Kayle agarró ambos brazos de Morgana y los detuvo en medio de un golpe._

— _¡Eres horrible, me dejaste sola! —_

''_Mi dulce hermanita'' Pensó Kayle viendo el tierno rostro de su gemela oscura frente a ella, que a pesar de tener un atractivo sin igual, fruto de la madurez de su edad, seguía siendo tierna y linda a sus ojos_

_Con un impulso y un tirón, Kayle atrajo a sí a Morgana y se presionó contra ella al sentarse y abrazarla con fuerza dejando caer su menton en el hombro de su hermana. Esto dejó a Morgana impactada por unos segundos hasta que se calmó y correspondió el abrazo._

— _Lo siento Monstruito… No te enfades conmigo por favor, solo fue una broma de nada —_

_Morgana sintió su corazón agitarse complacido, adoraba escuchar a su hermana cerca de ella y amaba los abrazos que esta le daba en los momentos difíciles._

— _Tu broma no fue divertida… Ya sabes… Que yo no… —_

_Kayle acarició la espalda de su hermana gemela y se retiró unos centímetros para mirarle a sus morados y húmedos ojos hermosos._

— _Que no puedes estar sin mi —_

_Completó Kayle sonriendo a su hermana._

— _Ni un solo momento… No te alejes nunca por favor —_

_Dichas palabras golpearon el corazón vivo de Kayle, sintió unas enormes ganas de estrujar en cariño a su igual en ese instante pero sabía que no era el momento._

— _Míranos, 17 años cada una y nos seguimos portando como niñas, si no fuera porque descubrimos esta aldea vacía por casualidad, seguramente muchas personas nos llamarian inmaduras, pero me daría exactamente igual si estas para mi — Dijo la Hex menor elevando sus manos a las mejillas de su gemela._

— _Morgana, a veces eres demasiado posesiva y pegajosa, no te alejas de mí ni siquiera para dormir —_

_Y Morgana lo sabía, allí dónde iba Kayle, ella iba detrás, lo que ella olvidó es que cuando llegaba su turno de estar ocupada, era Kayle quien siempre la seguía, siempre a su lado, siempre juntas. Si no fuera por las reglas puestas por su padre, incluso irían al baño juntas._

— _Mira quien habla, quien no se separa de mí ni un segundo cuando se me acerca algún chico o chica —_

_Kayle se sonrojó por la burla certera de su hermana, un detalle que esperaba que ella no notara._

— _Y-Yo… ¡Solo quiero que estes bien! Lo que hagas con otras personas no es asunto mió… —_

_Kayle bajó la mirada, sus mejillas demasiado calientes como para ser enseñadas a su igual._

— _Pero sabes que nunca haré nada con nadie, no estoy interesada en ese tipo de cosas...De momento, además… Hace muchos años que alguien me robó el corazón —_

_Kayle abrió los ojos como platos y de un segundo a otro cambió la expresión de sorpresa a seria en su cara._

_Una espada cayó al lado de La Hex mayor, iluminada y ardiente con llamas doradas. Morgana dió un salto hacía atrás del susto y se arrastró unos metros alejada de Kayle._

_Kayle por su parte agarró la espada y corrió hacía su hermana, se detuvo sobre ella y clavó la espalda a su lado. Morgana no pudo reaccionar cuando Kayle cayó sobre ella, cogió sus manos y las hundió en la tierra presionando su frente contra la suya._

— _¿¡Quien!? ¿¡Quien se ha atrevido a mirarte y desearte!? ¿¡Quién ha podido enamorarte!? ¿¡Quién ha robado lo que me pert- …!? ¿¡__**QUIEN**__!? —_

_Morgana quedó paralizada bajo Kayle, la mirada de la blanquecina emitía una ira ilimitada y un amor insostenible e incontrolable. Los orbes dorados de Kayle se clavaban en el alma de Morgana, casi como si estuviera hurgando en sus pensamientos solo con la mirada._

_Morgana tosió y giró la cabeza dejando su mejilla chocarse con la hierba fría._

— _¡F-Fue una broma! ¡Una broma! Solo una broma —_

_La oscura trató de responder lo más tranquila que podía pero los latidos de su corazón, el pulso acelerado y respiración agitada la traicionaban._

_De pronto la espada clavada a su lado se elevó hasta los cielos y desapareció entre las nubes._

— _Bien… Está bien… —_

_Kayle miró el rostro sonrojado de su hermana, tan adorable y atractivo como siempre le pareció, quería dejar una pequeña marca en ella por lo que bajó sus labios a la mejilla de Morgana y dejó un beso sobre la suave y refinada piel de su igual pero al hacer contacto con aquella sedosa sensación, sintió la necesidad de más… Otro beso fue depositado en la mejilla de Morgana acompañado de otro más y otro, y otro hasta ir bajando por el lateral de su barbilla, y así continuó hasta llegar al cuello donde los besos se convirtieron inconscientemente en pequeñas lamidas sobre la piel de Morgana._

_Morgana estaba estremeciéndose bajo Kayle, su cuerpo empezaba a acumular calor, su amplio pecho subía y bajaba y sus ojos se humedecieron con toda la sensación provocada por su hermana._

— _Kayle… —_

_El nombre, acompañado de un gemido proveniente de los labios de Morgana sacaron a Kayle del trance creado por ella misma. Miró a su hermana bajo ella, con el pecho elevándose con rapidez, el aliento provocando un vapor cálido y los ojos humedecidos._

_Kayle estuvo quieta durante varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta. Como una flecha, se levantó sobre su hermana y se incorporó aflojando la garganta con la mano tratando de disimular lo que fuera que hubiera pasado ahí._

— _D-Disculpa, no sé que me ocurrió, mi mente se pusó en blanco durante unos momentos y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, lo siento… —_

_Kayle se dió la vuelta incapaz de mirar a su hermana después de tener pensamientos no tan puros con ella ahí mismo. Se sentó en la hierba de piernas cruzadas y trató de calmar su respiración aún agitada._

_Estaba calmandose hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura y un cuerpo apoyarse sobre su espalda presionando los pechos contra ella. La Hex mayor se alivio de estar de espaldas y así no fuera visible su fuerte sonrojo por vergüenza pero también tal acto le recordó un triste dato a Kayle, Morgana siempre tenía una copa de pecho más que ella… Pero a cambio su trasero era mayor. Kayle trató de girarse pero una ala oscura empujo su cabeza de vuelta al frente._

— _No te muevas… Hace frío...Y tú me proporcionas calidez...Siempre —_

_Kayle sonrió y elevó su cabeza al cielo, viendo pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre ellas y la hierba. La Hex mayor junto sus manos junto a las de Morgana en su cintura y dejó que el tiempo pasara._

— _No volveré a separarme de ti Monstruito… Lo prometo… —_

_**. . . .**_

Cuando Kayle regresó de su sueño nostálgico, encontró al abrir los ojos a Lux frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro. Eso no le sorprendió, lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella estaba tumbada en el suelo junto a ella misma, sus mejillas tocaban la tierra húmeda del pantano y partes de su ropaje de habían ensuciado de barro.

— ¿Qué Diantres? —

Hex se apoyo de los brazos y se sentó en el suelo de lama, ella miró al su alrededor, sin duda seguía en el pantano, el ambiente era el mismo pero sin embargo la niebla que la rodeaba ahora estaba teñida de un color rojo, un rojo bastante familiar para ella. Escuchó un sonido proveniente detrás de ella, un relincho para ser exactos, ella giró su cabeza buscando el sonido y se encontró tras ella una carreta tirada con dos caballos en el suelo gimiendo adoloridos.

Kayle dudo por un momento sobre la carreta hasta que vio la mochila de Luxanna en el cargamento, era su carreta.

— ¿Que… ha pasado? —

De pronto una niebla roja más densa empezó a cubrir los caballos dejando ningún hueco sobre ellos para verlos. Esto extrañó bastante a Kayle quien se levantó alertada y dió un paso atrás en guardia pero se chocó con Lux al hacerlo, miró a la Joven Maga y sin esperas se agacho para recogerla del suelo. Sus ojos volvieron de nuevo a la niebla roja densa. Sus huesos se pusieron rígidos al contemplar lo que esta había hecho, los caballos ya no estaban, solo lo el esqueleto de estos y restos de carne que apenas se notaba pero todo el interior de los equinos, incluso el cráneo, vacío, de un momento a otro los animales no solo dejaron de tener vida, también habían sido devorados en un instante por esa extraña niebla roja.

— ¡Lux! ¡Despierta! —

Kayle gritó a la Maga tratando de desvanecer su sueño y lo logró, la rubia estaba comenzando a abrir sus ojos sin mucho esfuerzo acompañado de un bostezo sonoro.

La alada miró a su alrededor, estaba buscando aquella niebla densa, no sabía que era pero tras ver lo que provocó sobre los caballos sabía que no le haría nada bueno a la dama luminosa.

— Lux, rápido hay que salir de aquí —

Lux no entendió las palabras de Kayle, aún se mantenía en un estado soñoliento por lo que la celestial le dio unas sacudidas por sus hombros sacándola de su trance de golpe.

— ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! —

La alada siguió buscando rastros de la densa niebla roja, no aparecía pero temía por la vida de la rubia. Por el momento estaba calmada pero los nervios de que apareciera era notable en su forma de actuar, no paraba de dar giros bruscos y laterales, hasta se apoyaba en Luxanna para ver sobre ella.

— ¿Kayle? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Deja de moverme tanto! Me duele la cabeza… —

Lux se soltó de Kayle y se retiró de forma patosa lejos de la mayor. Con una mano apretando su sien y otra frotando sus ojos había despejado los restos de sueño en su rostro aún algo confuso y más confusa se puso al ver notar el extraño ambiente al su alrededor.

— ¿Que demonios? ¿Y nuestra carr...oza? —

Lux miró al mismo lugar que tiempo atrás había mirado Kayle, vio los caballos esqueléticos y la carroza tirada de lado casi destruida. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron al percibir que estaba rodeada de una niebla roja, una que estaba pintando su traje de ladrona.

— Kayle, esta niebla… La conozco —

La alada se sorprendió por el conocimiento de Lux, sabía que por su posición ella tendría mucho conocimiento pero no esperaba que supiera de un fenómeno como este.

— Entonces ya sabrás lo que les ha pasado a los caballos —

Lux asintió con la cabeza, su mirada mostraba seriedad y preocupación, sobre todo inquietud. Sus ojos se posaron en Kayle, miraba a esta atentamente buscando algo sobre ella.

— Luxanna, no he sentido miedo ni temor en mis aproximados mil o dos mil años de vida pero tu mirada insegura me esta comenzando a inquietar ¿Que es esta niebla? —

Lux se puso rígida y su cuerpo parecía temblar, sus ojos mostraban una sombría expresión. Sin duda Kayle pudo ver que la situación no era moco de pavo.

— Kayle...Pase lo que pase, no quites los ojos de mi y sobre todo, nunca vayas a la niebla densa ¡Jamás! —

Lux se acercó a ella y agarró la mano de la mayor sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento.

— Ahora lentamente, vamos marcha atrás sin dejar de mirarnos un solo segundo, no puedo verte los ojos pero se que me estas mirando, avisame siempre que quieras parpadear y pase lo que pase, nunca, nunca...Te des la vuelta —

Lux no podía verlo pero Kayle irguió una ceja no creyendo mucho en su palabra, tal vez ella olvido con quien estaba.

— Joven Lux, dudo que un poco de niebla pueda contra mi —

Lux suspiró sin cerrar los ojos, su nariz se arrugó de mala manera ante la respuesta de Kayle.

— Kayle, no digo todo esto por ti, si no por mi… —

— Oh… —

Kayle se tomó las palabras anterior en serio, si la vida de Lux corría peligro, no iba a traicionar su palabra.

— Y una cosa más, la niebla está viva, forma parte de un ser en medio de este pantano que lleva siglos devorando a todo ser que cruza por su territorio, nunca pensé que seríamos tan desgraciadas de caer en su coto de alimentación… Esa cosa desnutre a todo ser vivo hasta convertirlo en huesos si lo miras a los ojos y lo peor de todo, invade tu cabeza, usa tus recuerdos y deseo más fuertes para atraerte a sus garras de niebla y una vez dentro de ellas te conviertes en huesos antes de darte cuenta… Lo que no entiendo es cómo hemos acabado aquí, según el trazado que realicé en el mapa estábamos marchando por un camino seguro —

Kayle tragó saliva ante eso, lo mejor para ella era estar callada y evitar discusiones por el momento.

— Como sea, si escuchas algo aparte de mi, si sientes algo aparte de mi, si ves algo aparte de mi. No, vayas ¿Entendido? —

La alada nunca imaginó que Lux tuviera un lado tan serio, la había visto vulnerable y feliz pero nunca imaginó verla en un estado tan concentrada.

— Esta bien, lo entiendo, marchemonos de aquí, no quiero que te hagas daño Joven Lux, tienes una bella vida por delante y no quiero ver como la pierdes en este horrible lugar por semejante criatura —

Por algún motivo, las reconfortantes palabras de Kayle hicieron eco en el pecho de Lux sacándole una sonrisa tímida a esta casi haciendo torcer su mirada al suelo pero Lux se retractó de sus instintos más triviales y se enfocó en el principal, la supervivencia.

— Gracias pero no es el mejor momento para decirme tales cosas Kayle, ahora como dije, sígueme sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y no mi-

— ¡Kayle! —

Kayle ignoró las decenas de advertencias de Luxana al darse la vuelta al escuchar la tan familiar voz de su hermana llamándola.

— ¡Kayle no espera! —

La alada se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hizo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver sus ojos con los de Lux pero al hacerlo ella ya no se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¿Luxanna? —

Kayle miró en un área de 360 grados buscando a su guía luminosa pero no hallaba rastros de ella por ninguna parte, ni siquiera huellas en el suelo.

— ¡Kayle! ¡Por favor hermana! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! —

Kayle la escuchó de nuevo, la hermosa voz de su hermana pidiendo socorro.

Hex sacudió la cabeza negando tal idea, era demasiado temprano y la maga dijo que su hermana se ocultaba cerca de la costa Demaciana en un bosque… Pero ella estaba en un bosque… Uno pantanoso y peligroso, donde nadie se atrevería a entrar… Podría ser.

— A lo mejor… ¡Hermana! ¿Donde estas? ¡Monstruito voy a por ti! —

Incluso a ella le pareció ridícula la idea de que su propia gemela estuviera allí pero por mínima que fuese la esperanza de verla por un momento, se aferraba a ella con todo.

— ¡Kayle! Estoy un poco más lejos de ti, unos metros a tu derecha, ven conmigo por favor, me duele… —

El tono de dolor en la voz de Morgana fue suficiente para cegar a su gemela una vez más. Kayle miró a su derecha y vio la densa niebla roja y tras ella una figura humanoide esbelta femenina, ella no dudó ni un momento, corrió a toda velocidad hacía la sombra.

— ¡No! ¡Kyale! ¡Es una trampa! ¡por favor, estoy cerca, escucha mi voz y ven conmigo por favor! —

Kayle detuvo su carrera a medio camino, la voz de la maga sonó tras ella. Dio media vuelta, confusa y perdida, quería seguir corriendo hacía Morgana pero no quería arriesgar la vida de un alma inocente por su deseo egoísta, no otra vez.

Kayle dudó a donde correr, su razón le decía que fuera hacía la voz de la Rubia pero su corazón apuntaba a otro lado. Su cabeza batallaba entre las decisiones, ella quería responder su corazón, su deseo pero no podía dejar atrás aquello que ha sacrificado tanto por viajar con ella.

— ¡ESTA BIEN! —

Kayle se giró y corrió a donde su razón le gritaba dejando atrás aquella sombra de la cual no estaba segura si era su hermana.

— ¡Luxanna! ¿Donde estas? !No quiero usar mi poder, sería demasiado arriesgado contigo aquí! —

Gritó a todas partes, alzó la voz más que puede intentando hacer llegar sus palabras a Lux quien no aparecía por ningún lugar.

— Kayle… ¡Usa tus poderes! ¡Lo que sea, la niebla cada vez es más pesada y me persigue! —

— ¡Pero entonces tu…! —

— Cerraré los ojos y me agarraré a algún árbol ¡Solo hazlo! —

Kayle dudó de nuevo, sabía de sobra que sus habilidades bastaban para hacer desaparecer el bosque si era necesario pero la inseguridad de La maga le traía con cuidado.

Pero entonces ella pensó, Luxanna nunca había visto su poder, si lo percibia y sabía que tenía una energía ilimitada pero jamás lo vió con sus propios ojos. Kayle no era cercana a la maga pero sí la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no accedería a esa petición y pensaría en uno de sus muchos conocimientos para salir ilesa de todo esto sin arriesgar la vida de ambas.

— No —

Kayle se irguió, se puso recta y levantó la vista mirando a los alrededores, encontró la niebla densa roja, más oscura y notable que el resto que la rodeaba. Una figura humanoide femenina estaba tras ella, se movía lentamente hacia Kayle cubriendo todo lo que la rodeaba.

— ¿Como que no? Es mi única salvación Kayle ¡por favor! —

La alada clavó su mirada en la sombría figura, esta se detuvo junto a la niebla, prácticamente se había paralizado ante la imponente figura de Kayle.

— Me cuesta creer que la estratega, maga y noble Luxanna recurra a mi cuando en su interior tiene el poder para despejar todo el área en un parpadeo —

Kayle subió su mano derecha hacía su capucha y agarró está por arriba tirando de ella.

— Seas quien seas, o lo que seas… No debiste jugar mis recuerdos, mi mente, mi compañera… Y aún menos, mi hermana —

La capucha bajó de un tirón revelando el rostro serio de Kayle, sus pupilas brillaban con un tono dorado celestial, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura del mismo color y su expresión mostraba un estallido inminente.

— Humano, monstruo, vastaya, animal, demonio… Mira a los ojos de la justicia y acepta tu destino pues nadie está por encima de ella —

La niebla comenzó a retroceder despejando el área del pantano, el suelo ya no estaba cubierto por la niebla al igual que el cielo y los árboles, apenas había rojo alrededor de ella, nada más que unas pocas esporas por el aire. Cuando todo estuvo despejado, solo quedó la niebla densa y roja que ocultaba la figura tras ella pero al igual que el resto, también desapareció.

. . .

— ¡Mi diosa! ¡Mi vida! ¡Dragona suprema! ¡Vida sin igual! ¡Néctar del fuego! ¡Ser Ancestral! Pensaba que yo era la madre de todos mis bebés dragonicos ¡pero estaba completamente equivocada!—

Kayle estaba flexionada con sus manos empujando un cuerpo pesado frente a ella tratando de alejar dicha criatura.

— ¿Qué diantres? ¡Alejate de mi! —

Tras la desaparición del último puñado de niebla, la figura femenina se había manifestado en forma de una mujer extraña, muy extraña. Una especie de mujer muy pálida llena de escamas con una piel color púrpura, poseía una especie de capa de escamas más gruesas y pesadas que las diminutas en su piel, sus ojos eran afilados y penetrantes cuando la vio pero ahora estaban abiertos y emocionados, su labios finos rojos eran destacados sobre todo por lo que escondía detrás, una filera de dientes afilados, también posee una larga melena rubia recogida en una coleta alborotada acompañada de largos cuernos oscuros que cubrían los laterales de su cabeza, sus orejas parecían como las de Kayle, élficas pero más grandes y gruesas. El cuerpo de la mujer era esbelto y delicado, parecía una flor blindada, su abdomen se veía bastante liso, su pecho casi desnudo cubierto por dos corazas de escamas, sus piernas suaves, firmes y grandes, una cola sobresalía de su parte trasera por encima de sus glúteos desnudos y marcados, los brazos delgados y esbeltos pero musculosos acabados en manos grandes delicadas con garras afiladas y oscuras, pero lo que más destacaba de ella, eran dos grandes pares de alas oscuras hechas con el mismo material que sus escamas y piel, coloreada de un púrpura oscura acompañado de uno más claro.

— ¡Gran emperatriz de los dragones, dejame adorarte como una nueva y fiel seguidora tuya! —

Las palabras de la mujer no tenían sentido alguno para Kayle, ni siquiera sabía su nombre o el porque la llamó emperatriz de dragones.

Los continuos empujes de la mujer con escamas cansaron a Kayle, trataba de alejarse de ella sin recurrir a hacerla explotar en mil pedazos pero su paciencia estaba alcanzando un límite.

— ¡Basta ya! —

Y como de un perro se tratase, la mujer de escamas dejó de presionar contra Kayle, se alejó de ella unos pasos aún estando cerca y se quedó quieta y recta frente a ella. Kayle alzó la vista mirándola mejor, ahora podía ver que la persona frente a ella claramente no era humana, compartía muchas similitudes con dichos seres pero no se acercaba ni de lejos a ser igual que ellos.

También notó una sonrisa torcida en los labios rojos y carnosos de la mujer de escamas, sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo y las alas tras ella se agitaban inquietas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre extraño ser? ¿Por qué saltas sobre mi? ¿Por que me nombras de tales maneras? —

Las preguntas fueron claras pero la extraña mujer no respondió, en vez de eso se le quedó mirando desde arriba. Kayle lo notaba, la mujer de escamas es realmente alta a comparación con ella, aunque su estatura es de 1'80 y la dragona parece medir al menos 2 metros.

Sin previo aviso la mujer más alta volvió a lanzarse contra Kayle agarrandola desprevenida en un abrazo forzoso que la levantó varios centímetros de la tierra.

— ¡Ahg! ¡No debí relajarme! —

Kayle estaba abriendo los cielos con sus poderes, una luz afilada se estaba empezando a formar sobre la mujer más alta y amenazaba con caer sobre ella.

— Sueltame de inmediato criatura horrenda… —

Kayle no podía llamarla de tal manera con seriedad, la criatura no era para nada fea y mucho menos horrenda, solo buscaba provocarla para enfadarla y hacer que le atacara y así tener un motivo para dejar caer su furia divina sobre la mujer.

Kayle miró hacía arriba elevando su barbilla hacía la mujer de escamas, al hacerlo fue recibido por una especie de serpiente pegajosa y babeante que se frotó por su cara y labios dejándola pringosa de rostro provocando que cerrase sus ojos.

— ¡Te lo he advertido! —

Kayle abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró no una serpiente como ella creía, si no una larga y extraña lengua de dos puntas que se movía en el aire ansiosamente.

— ¿Eso es… Una lengua? —

La mujer más alta asintió con la cabeza en un gentil movimiento, Kayle pudo ver mientras realizaba su gesto, una gema en la frente de la mujer, parecía incrustada y destacaba en brillo más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo extraño a excepción de las alas.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Es una orden de la Ley! —

Y de nuevo como un perro obediente, la mayor soltó a Kayle y se alejó de ella quedándose aún cerca pero no tanto como antes.

Kayle se limpió el rostro de las babas con su túnica, al acabar vió su túnica manchada con un tono púrpura, no le dio mucha importancia al color pero si al olor, su ropa ahora olía a arandanos y por el olor que sentía muy cerca de su nariz, también estaba impregnado en su cara.

La peliblanca presentó una mueca de molestia a la mujer más grande y esta como un espejo copió su expresión pero aún más fuerte. sus ojos se afilaron, sus alas se elevaron y sus dientes se mostraron a la luz de forma peligrosa.

Kayle comprendió, ella se olvidó de que no llevaba nada cubriéndose el rostro y por ello la extraña criatura la imitaba o eso quería creer ella. Hex se cubrió de nuevo con la capucha ocultando su hermoso rostro de la la del frente, la de escamas tuvo una pequeña confusión mental durante unos breves segundos, ella elevó una mano a su frente y se acarició los ojos. Por su aspecto estaba claramente confundida.

Kayle la miraba igual de confusa, trataba de recordar en sus recuerdo haber visto alguna criatura de esta forma o al menos conocer de ella pero en su mente no había ningún dato con dicho ser.

La mente de la alada fue interrumpida por la preocupación anterior a todo este acontecimiento aleatorio. La maga.

— ¿¡Lux!? —

La pregunta se desvaneció cuando una chispa de luz salió disparada al cielo con fuerza provocando un estallido en el suelo y en las nubes.

— Oh, ahí estas —

Kayle miró tras la mujer de escamas, Lux estaba saliendo de una especie de capullo morado con varias… Cree que plantas, plantas con cabeza de dragones que rodeaba el capullo destruido. Luxanna caminaba torpe y cansada, empapada en lo que parecían jugos gástricos, su cabello totalmente caído, su piel manchada por el espeso líquido pegajoso púrpura y su vestimenta casi nula por el contacto del Ácido.

— ¡ODIO! ¡LOS! ¡DRAGONES! —

— ¿Dragones? — Preguntó Kayle buscando uno por la cercanía.

— ¿Donde? —

Lux se llevó una palma a la frente y caminó recta hasta Kayle, agarró su cabeza por ambos lados y la giro hacia la mujer aturdida.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso es un dragón! —

Kayle miró incrédula a la criatura, ahora que la miró bien, sus escamas eran similares a la de la mujer a quien decapitó en Demacia, un crimen que no ha pagado todavía.

— Comprendo, tiene sentido —

Lux se llevó las dos palmas a la frente y sacudió la cabeza indignada. Tras dejar los pensamientos dudando sobre la inteligencia de Kayle, Lux miró a la mujer Dragón. Alzó sus manos apuntando a la criatura y un orbe de luz pura se formó en sus palmas.

— Hay que aprovechar que está aturdida, es un enemigo muy poderoso para el mundo, nunca pensé que el pantano rojo se debía a su presencia pero todo parece cobrar sentido, sus dragones expulsaban esporas alucinógenas en el aire haciéndola un campo de mentiras y locuras, muchos hombres, mujeres y niños han caído en la trampa de esta asesina sin escrúpulos… ¡Debe morir por todo lo que ha hecho! —

Kayle detuvo las manos de Lux bajandolas de un tirón hacía el suelo. Al ver a Lux en ese estado se recordó a sí misma en antaño, cegada por la rabia e ira por un mundo injusto lleno de imperfecciones que debían ser pagadas de la existencia. La blanquecina no permitiría que ese sentimiento y la costumbre de matar volviera a ella, no quería, preferiría no hacerlo, sigue pensando en que hay gente en este mundo que es mejor que no existiera pero tras lo sucedido hace horas, supo que ella no debía encargarse del destino. Ella repetía y aún se repite que es la ley pero eso es lo que quiere su poder interior, creer que es la solución al mal en el mundo de Valoran.

— No. No volveré a ver una muerte en mi viaje, no una innecesaria —

Las palabras de Kayle dejaron boquiabierta a Lux, incapaz de creer en lo que dijo.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Que no eras el juicio definitivo? ¿El veredicto divino? ha asesinado a muchas familias y soldados, demasiadas vidas han sucumbido ante las atroces garras de la dragona y sus tantos hijos —

Kayle escuchó a lux hablar con firmeza y ninguna duda en su voz pero la idea presencial de más muerte frente a sus ojos era algo que la abrumaba.

— No… No… No es cierto… —

Ambas mujeres giraron la cabeza a la otra más grande. La de escamas estaba alzándose de nuevo por encima de las otras, sacandoles cabezas de alturas. Lux tragó saliva mientras que Kayle admiraba la criatura.

La Dragón estaba frente a ambas mujeres con las alas amplias, cubriendo una gran área que le daba sombra a las viajeras. La mirada de la dragona estaba fija en ambas, tratando de intimidar y ganar mayor atención, cosa que funcionó con Lux pero no tuvo efecto alguno en Kayle quien no cambió ni un poco su expresión indiferente. La mujer dragona se rindió y dejó el intento de espantar a las forasteras, suspiró y recogió sus alas a su espalda.

— No he matado a ninguna familia o soldado en toda mi estancia por aquí, jamás he hecho daño a ningún hombre, mujer y menos a niños… No al menos los que no se lo merecían —

Kayle alzó una ceja tras su capucha, curiosa de la respuesta de la dragona mientras que Lux se quedó sorprendida mostrando una expresión de asombro.

— ¿¡Pero y todos los informes de múltiples muertes y desapariciones de cuadrillas enteras por este pantano!? ¿¡Y todos los animales esqueléticos encontrados en la zona!? ¿¡Los niños que decían haber visto muertos colgados por el bosque!? —

Lux no creyó nada de lo que decía la mujer dragonica, menos aún después de haber sido casi devorada por uno.

La dragón suspiró de nuevo y posó sus ojos afilados en Lux quien tembló un poco por la atención.

— ¿Te refieres a los muchos soldados que han venido a este pantano solo a tratar de matarme si razón alguna o por ser diferente? ¿O a los que querían escamas y piel de dragones para sus blindajes y espadas? ¿Ah y preguntas también por los esqueletos de animales esparcidos por ahí y no humanos? Resulta que son mi alimento, no cazo humanos, no son muy jugosos en fibra y sobre los niños, son niños, es ver el esqueleto de un pájaro y piensan que es el monstruo más tenebroso que jamás han visto —

Lux tragó más saliva, todas las respuesta de la más grande eran válidas, no podía reclamarle nada sin pruebas que demostraran lo contrario.

— ¿Y-Y por qué mataste a los soldados? ¿Por que trataste de matarme a mí? —

La última pregunta hizo que Kayle pusiera más atención a la dragona, la de escamas lo notó y esta vez le tocó a ella tragar saliva y sudar frío.

— No voy a quedarme quieta y dejarme matar, el instinto más desarrollado del ser vivo es sobrevivir y no soy la excepción y sobre eso… —

La mujer dragón torció la mirada insegura si responder la pregunta, sus instintos le decían que lo mejor era evitar la conversación y salir volando pero su cabeza pensó en la honestidad, ambas mujeres le dieron la impresión de no ser unas salvajes como la mayoría de humanos y poder pensar en vez de matar. Solo esperaba no estar muerta por una ''impresión''.

— Lo siento por… Tragarte… Quería protegerte — Respondió la mujer dragona dejando confusa a Luxanna.

— ¿Protegerme? ¿De que? La única amenaza que nos ha atacado hasta ahora fuiste tu —

De nuevo otro suspiró agotado salió de las fauces de la mujer dragón, se estaba cansando de explicar lo obvio pero seguramente solo para ella.

Tras unos segundos de pensamientos y dudas, la dragona se giró y miró a Kayle con miedo.

— De ella… —

Lux miró a Kayle también, confusa por la corta respuesta sin contexto de la criatura.

— ¿De Kayle? Pero sí una santa, nunca mejor dicho —

La mujer dragón empezó a mostrar más nervios en sus movimientos y sus ojos trataban de no chocar con ambas mujeres.

— Cuando caistes aquí, noté una enorme cantidad de energía cerca de ti, un poder que jamás pensé que podría existir, tal cantidad de energía me recordó al núcleo del propio Valoran, parecía un planeta con cuerpo propio cuando miré a… ''Kayle'' como la llamas tu, una fuente de energía increíblemente poderosa, no sabía si era tu aliada o tu enemiga pero a ti te conozco, he escuchado de tus actos, tus elecciones, siempre velas por el bien de aquellos que son diferentes y tratan de adaptarse, los pensamientos de los soldados consumidos por mis dragones me informaron de que fuiste tu la causante de una tregua temporal entre magos curanderos y Demacia, un tratado que admiro si te soy sincera, es bastante increíble como alguien tan pequeña puede hacer un acto tan grande, tienes mi total respeto, dama Luminosa, Luxanna crownguard —

Con un gesto caballeroso, la mujer le presentó su respeto y gracia a Lux quien se sonrojó por tanto aprecio de una total desconocida.

Kayle por su lado estaba indiferente como antes, no podía culpar a la mujer por actuar de dicha manera, solo estaba asustada y quería proteger a su compañera.

— Siento las molestia que os he podido causar pero la supervivencia de mi especie, mis hijos y nuestro futuro es mi principal prioridad, no podía simplemente ignorar tanto poder concentrado —

Lux sonrió aliviada y más alegre, sus ojos ahora mostraban cariño por la mujer dragona, ella también parecía haberse ganado el respeto de Luxanna.

— Esta bien… Estabas asustada, tenías tus prioridades y te agradezco que hayas protegido a mi…Amiga — Los ojos de Lux se iluminaron por el título que nombró Kayle hacía ella — Pero… —

El cielo volvió a abrirse, la figura de una espada en llamas doradas se presentó sobre Kayle y esta cayó frente a su pecho. Kayle cogió la espada por el pomo con ambas manos y apuntó el filo a la dragona quien retrocedió un paso asustada.

— Has jugado con el recuerdo de mi ser más amado, has hecho que dude entre salvar a mi amiga y mi hermana, casi provocas que ciegue para siempre la mente de Lux… ¡Imperdonable! —

Kayle, despues de darse un golpe hipocrita a si misma con tales palabras, iba a dar un estoque al pecho acorazado de la dragon pero Lux sujetó sus manos con fuerza tirando de ella haciendo que la espada de Kayle apuntará al costado de la dragona, un rayo dorado ígneo salió disparado de la punta de la espada hacía un árbol y de este salieron cientos de rayos más que se esparcieron por el pantano. De un momento a otro el pantano pasó de ser húmedo a ser el propio infierno durante unos segundos hasta que todo se había reducido a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

— Luxanna ¿Que estas haciendo? —

Lux miró a Kayle con ojos serios y confiados, ella sabía que no era culpa de la dragona el que sufriera tales consecuencias.

— Yo… Disculpame, me he vuelto a alterar pero… —

— No, no te disculpes, has hecho lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho si tratan mal a su más querido ser...No tengo la capacidad de meterme en la mente de los demás pero cuando vi tu desesperación al correr, tu ignorancia a tu amiga al girarte por observar la ilusión, supe que perseguías algo muy importante para ti, desgraciadamente no tengo poder en la magia ilusoria, todo es química, no magia —

kayle miró a la dragona durante un largo momento, tal ser con aspecto amenazante le estaba diciendo una verdad pura a la cara. Pensó que una criatura tan sabia y con el corazón tan derecho no tenía que morir por su rabia insostenida.

— Si, Cierto, soy una necia al caer tan bajo en productos ilusorios, aún me cuesta controlarme —

La espada de Kayle se desvaneció en sus manos y solo quedó armada con las cuchillas de su cintura las cuales no desenvainó en ningún momento. Estas armas fueron notadas por La dragon pero prefirió no preguntar por ellas, aunque conocía su símbolo en el filo.

— No retiraremos, disculpa por quemar accidentalmente tu pantano, no puedo hacer nada por rehacer lo hecho pero si hay algún favor que te de paz a cambio, puedes pedirmelo, lo que sea, no hay nada que no pueda conceder ahora mismo — Dijo Kayle agachándose de rodillas a la dragona.

La mujer de escamas se sorprendió un breve segundo pero luego sonrió divertida.

— ¿Puedes darme el poder para conquistar el mundo? —

— … —

El silencio gobernó el ambiente durante unos momentos creando una tensión incómoda entre las tres mujeres.

— Que así sea —

Kayle se levantó y elevó los brazos como una cruz al cielo y un enorme orbe solar empezó a formarse sobre ellas.

— ¡N-No! ¡No! ¡Era una broma! ¡No quiero el mundo! —

Dijo rápidamente la dragona agarrando a Kayle de los hombros bajandola de vuelta a la tierra.

EL orbe solar despareció en un instante y Kayle se reincorpo frente a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Entonces que deseas? — Repitió Kayle.

La dragona miró pasmada a Luxanna quien se encogió de hombros como si si estuviera acostumbrada.

— Ah… Mira, has quemado mi casa, mis huevos prácticamente han sido calcinados, suerte que aún no habían nacido del todo, siempre puedo depositar más por mucho que me cueste —

La dragona miró el pantano, Bueno, la zona desértica de cenizas, buscó algún signo de vida alrededor pero solo veía rastros de brasas por todos lados. Suspiró profundamente y miró a kayle de vuelta.

— Dame un hogar, permíteme ir contigo, los demacianos se niegan a aceptar la realidad y no se detendrán en buscar mis escamas y huevos, por favor, déjame acompañarte a ti y a tu amiga, puedo ser de mucha ayuda, no tengo tanto poder como tu pero no es bueno para nadie tenerme como su enemiga —

Kayle alzó la cabeza mirando directamente a la dragona, sus ojos mostraban cierto miedo y esperanza a la vez, dudando si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad pero ella no perdía nada por concederle dicho deseo.

— De acuerdo, es tu deseo después de todo, puedes venir con nosotras —

La mujer de escamas suspiró una última vez pero de alivio, sus ojos se cerraron cansados y de su nariz salió un constante vapor valiente.

— Démonos prisa en proseguir, debemos recobrar el camino por el cual íbamos —

Kayle se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar al frente hacía otro terreno más pantanoso y limpio, recordando que así lucía el camino que recorría.

Por detrás de ella le seguía Lux con una sonrisa satisfactoria y detrás de ella la mujer dragona quien andaba con bastante estilo para ser tan grande.

Lux se dio la vuelta en la caminata andando de espaldas siguiendo a Kayle, miró hacía arriba y tuvo que erguir el cuello para ver la cabeza de la dragona. La más alta sonrió divertida por el acto tierno de Lux, sabía que era grande pues su tamaño era necesario para la reproducción de sus huevos.

— Tengo una duda Señora Dragona, bueno, dos. La primera ¿Como te llamas? —

La pregunta se le hizo extraña a La otra, llevaban tanto tiempo sin hacerle esa pregunta o más bien nunca se la habían hecho. Con la mirada al cielo y un mano rascando su barbilla, la dragona pensó en un nombre para darle a la menor.

— Zyra, me llamo Zyra, es el nombre que tenía la mujer con la que me fusioné cuando solo era un espíritu dragón solitario —

Luxanna quedó Bastante curiosa por la respuesta de la mujer más grande, desconocía que los dragones podían ser espíritus.

— ¿Y cual es tu otra pregunta pequeña humana? —

Lux se sonrojó por ello, quería preguntarle algo que le comía la cabeza desde que la vio en el primer momento y no aguantaba más la pregunta en su cabeza.

— Yo... Me preguntaba cómo… …Como Pones huevos, es decir, no veo que tu cuerpo sea tan grande como para… Ahm… Bueno, tampoco creo que nuestro sexo se pueda estirar tanto como para dejar salir un huevo de gran tamaño, ya sabes —

La mayor abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a reírse con energía sin dejar de andar tras la rubia.

— No querida, no pongo huevos de esa manera… Mi método es más…''Moderno'' y divertido para mi, antes los dragones eramos como los humanos, salvajes y nada higiénicos. concebiamos huevos por el ano, eso era repugnante por que lo algunos y hasta algunas muy atrevidas adaptamos nuestro metodo de reproducción a uno mucho mas interactivo y funcional, además, si tengo cierto tipo de ''ayuda'' Puedo poner muchos huevos en una sola noche, aunque solo he probado ese tipo de ayuda 3 veces en mi vida —

Respondió La mayor mirándola divertida.

— Y sobre tu dato ternurita...Si, si puede estirarse, y bastante~ —

Esto último lo dijo con un tono bastante ronco mientras relamía sus labios y le daba un guiño a Luxanna, por su parte, Lux sintió un enorme escalofrío al escuchar las últimas detonantes palabras de Zyra. Se dio la vuelta y corrió al lado de Kayle cubriendo su mirada avergonzada. Zyra al verla empezó a reírse de nuevo de la pequeña Lux sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de esta por obvias razones relacionadas con el Ácido

— Kayle, antes Zyra mencionó que nos caímos… Tu estabas conduciendo la carreta… Kayle ¿Que estabas haciendo mientras conduciamos? —

Hex se detuvo por un momento haciendo a las demás detenerse junto a ella, Zyra puso una mano sobre su cintura curiosa por la reacción de Kayle mientras que Lux se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amiga esperando impaciente una respuesta.

— Lux, deberías ponerte algo encima, la mitad de tu ropa ha sido derretida por el Ácido —

Y prosiguió su marcha.

Luxanna se miró avergonzada y se cubrió con las manos los pechos y la parte de la entrepierna.

— ¡ESA RESPUESTA NO ES JUSTA! —

_CUANDO SE REUNEN LAS GEMELAS, NO HACER QUE SE CONOZCAN HASTA HABER PASADO UN CAPITULO Y MEDIO CON ELLAS EN EL MISMO CAPITULO._

_KAYLE SE DISCULPA POR SEGURAMENTE HABER MATADO A LA PERSONA QUE LE ROBO EL CORAZÓN EN DEMACIA Y MORGANA SE RIE BIEN MUCHITO DEL CHISTE._

**Hacer el amor de Kayle menos notable hacía su hermana, para mayor sorpresa a la hora de encontrarse**


	9. A plena vista de los Ángeles

**Es un tanto difícil hacer esto manteniendo una calidad alta o adecuada para la lectura. Siempre trato de mejorar mis obras y eso conlleva tiempo de lectura en otras. Advierto que he intentado mejorar muchas cosas pero aún siento muchas fallas en mis obras, por favor os pido que me dejeís vuestras criticas para que pueda mejorar en todo lo posible.**

**También participó en el maldito hazhtragh o como se diga:**

**_#QuedateEnCasa_**

**¡Muchas suerte a aquellos que no estén acostumbrados a los encierros!**

**(No tengo ningún tipo de fetiche extraño incestuoso y tampoco de MONcon o algo así, simplemente esto salió mientras escribía)**

**D.A**

**(Divinidades Gemelas)**

El recorrido era frondoso, el terreno húmedo y el cielo oscuro, no habían muchas más características que definieran la tranquila noche en la que Morgana y su ahijada Alena decidieron partir al pueblo de Trevale en búsqueda de especias y otras utilidades.

Por suerte para ambas, la noche era un espectáculo bello de admirar, sin la contaminación lumínica constante de las grandes ciudades. Ambas recorren el sendero hacía el pueblo con total tranquilidad y paz, alzando la mirada de vez en cuando para observar las estrellas moverse muy por encima de ellas.

Morgana caminada con los pies pegados a la tierra, algo que ella adoraba sentir y siempre lo adoraría pues el simple tacto de sus pies en contra el suelo, la hacía sentir mortal. Aunque eso no la libraba de las astillas.

Alena por su parte, al ser Piltovita odiaba sentir el frío suelo. Vestía un guardabarros marrón, unos pantalones de granja grises y una camisa sin manga blanca, nada a destacar, ella no quería hacerlo de todas maneras. Tal vez lo único que resalta de la joven, eran sus gruesas botas negras hasta la rodilla, hechas especialmente para caminar en terrenos como los que estaba cruzando.

— Alena, llevas un rato mirando al suelo sin mediar palabra alguna, siento pesar en tu corazón y frustración en tu rostro —

Alena elevó la cabeza hacía su madre, sorprendida de que sin apenas mirarla, pudiera verla como un libro abierto. Pues tenía razón, Alena llevaba desde hace tres días con el profundo pensamiento del rostro de su madrastra, uno que jamás vio a pesar de tener tantas posibilidades de hacerlo.

— Madr- Morgana.. —

— Puedes llamarme como gustes, no me ofendere por un simple título —

— Tetas de melocotón —

La broma de Alena fue recibida de buen humor por parte de Morgana junto a una golpe de mano abierta en su nuca.

— ¡Pero dijiste que-! —

— Mentí —

Alena sonrió plácida a Morgana, coherente de que incluso alguien tan seria y delicada como la dama del velo, sentía las emociones humanas como ella misma.

— ¿Por qué no miras las estrellas? Calman el alma, relajan la mente y mejora tu respiración —

Alena sabía que su madre tenía razón, muchas veces por la noche se subía por las copas de los árboles o el bazar mismo a observar el frío pero hermoso cielo estrellado. Sin embargo durante el camino, ya había elevado la cabeza al menos una docena de veces y le empezaba a doler el cuello.

— Me aburro de hacerlo, es agradable pero he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he levantado la barbilla —

— No las suficiente —

Alena volvió a mirar a Morgana, su rostro, cubierto por aquella seda casi transparente pero lo suficientemente gruesa y adornada como para cubrir la visión de la pálida piel.

— Morgana, me gustaría hacer una pregunta —

Morgana arqueó una ceja bajo el velo y al igual que su hijastra, torció la cabeza cruzando mirada con mirada.

— Tras ese velo, veo hermosos orbes purpuras brillar cada día, sea noche, día, tarde o mañana, sin embargo, también veo oscuridad ¿Alguien alguna vez te ha visto la cara? no puedo seguir ignorando tu velo, deseo ver tu rostro, llevo contigo muchos años y aún no he visto tus expresiones —

Morgana se quedó mirando a su hijastra durante largos segundos antes de volver a elevar la mirada al cielo.

Alena, pensando que su pregunta fue respondida con oídos sordos, volvió su mirada al suelo de tierra.

— Mi rostro es solo adorno más en este mundo, mis labios sirven para vocalizar, mi nariz para respirar y oler, mis orejas para escuchar, mis ojos para ver, no es nada de otro mundo, no hay necesidad de ver mis rasgos faciales, el que no los muestre es mi decisión —

— Pero yo... ¡Quiero ver el rostro de mi madre! —

Morgana esbozó una sonrisa, complacida por el nombre y el cariño de Alena.

— Comprendo y siento tu curiosidad pero no todo lo intrigante puede desvelarse en esta vida ni en otras, espero que aprendas a convivir con ello pues mi rostro seguirá así como está para siempre, cubierto con el velo oscuro de la noche —

Alena quiso hablar, quiso responder a su maestra ¡A su madre! quería reclamar por al único deseo que tenía desde hace unos años pero no podía seguir insistiendo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Morgana, escucho un bufido frustrado de Alena, uno que reconoció al instante por la familiaridad de este.

La mayor paró su andar y miró a Alena a los ojos. Alena tardó un par de segundos en ver que Morgana ya no acompañaba sus pasos. Ella miró tras de sí, encontrándose con su madre cerca de ella.

— Alena, lo entiendo, de verdad que lo entiendo, yo misma quiero verme la cara día tras día, incluso en ese espejo que me fabricaste sigo sin verme, nunca me retiró el velo y creo que esa es mi mayor maldición... Acabo de decir una mentira muy grande —

— Madre, a veces no suenas como una humana, tus palabras son meditadas, tus actos los realizas con espíritu y tu mente fluye como una hoja en el viento, recuerdo que yo antes no hablaba de esta manera, que no tenía esta labia pero estar contigo me ha cambiado de tal manera que apenas reconozco mi pasado... Madre ¿Que eres? —

El silencio hizo eco en el bosque, el viento no se digno en molestar el ambiente tenso entre ambas y los animales parecían respetar el quieto sonido que los rodeaba.

Morgana no habló, no respondió, no articuló ruido alguno. Con su mano derecha cubierta por un guante, la elevó hacia delante y con su otra mano retiró el guante, mostrando una piel pálida y casi púrpura, uñas negras y dedos delicados como el cristal. Esa mano agarró el brazo de la joven Alena y fue pasando por el brazo hasta alcanzar su mano, tiró de ella y la colocó frente a su velo.

Elena tragó saliva nerviosa, sus ojos comenzaron nublarse y su pulso se aceleró con energía y emoción.

De pronto las huellas dactilares de la menor sintieron calidez, un calor desconocido y agradable, un calor como ningún otro.

Se frotó los ojos humedecidos y observo la escena en mejor detalle. Morgana posaba su propia mano bajo su velo contra su mejilla.

Las mil y una sensaciones que Alena sentía contra su palma eran indescriptibles, imposibles de decir con una boca humana. Calor, frío, tristeza, felicidad, amor, odio, absolutamente todo solo por el tacto de alguien a quien seguía sin ver.

La cosa no quedó en un simple tacto de mejilla, Morgana movió su mano hacía sus labios y Alena sintió la suave carne de estos, suaves y húmedos. Prosiguió con su nariz una que Alena no conseguía describir sin verla pero solo por el tacto, imaginaba la nariz de un ángel.

Y por último, sus orejas, Morgana dudo si hacerlo o no pero ella tenía suficiente confianza con su ahijada como para aclarar esa duda.

Cuando Alena sintió la oreja, se asustó, la oreja no se redondea, si no que se estrechaba a una punta hacia la cabeza.

— No eres... Humana —

Morgana alejó la mano de su hijastra con un pequeño empujón y sin decir nada, la rodeó para seguir el camino al frente.

— No Alena, no lo soy, soy a quien llamas Madre, soy a quien llamó maldición —

Alena volvió a frotarse los ojos, esta vez no humedecidos, si no llorosos.

Los sentimientos y emociones que sintió en esos momentos aclararon sus dudas a pesar de no usar los ojos para hacerlo, tan solo con su mano, ella ya había visto todo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y una mente tranquila, se lanzó contra Morgana abrazando su cintura mientras avanzaban juntas hacía Trevale.

— Eres la mejor madre que alguien podría tener en este mundo, Morgana —

El corazón de Morgana se agitó ligeramente, esta vez no como en el sueño donde se movía por Amor, si no por cariño, cariño a quien consideraba su hija y la quería con toda su alma.

— Tu eres... Eres buena chica Alena —

— ¿Queeee? ¿Solo buena? Pero si soy una santa —

Morgana no se molestó en responder.

— Ya.. Eso es muy poco creíble —

El resto del camino pasó en paz y tranquilidad, faltaban apenas unos 20 minutos para llegar a Trevale, el sol aún permanecía oculto y no había rastros de pueblerinos o comerciantes viajando a estas horas.

— Alena —

— ¿Si mam- Madre? —

— ¿Llevas contigo esa pistola cuchilla? —

Alena se extrañó de su pregunta, Morgana odiaba las armas y la violencia pero el hecho de que pregunte por algo así la traía sin cuidado.

— Donde... —

— Desde hace 40 minutos, al noreste, entre los arbustos, 20 metros, solo aturde a quien nos siga —

Alena cambió su expresión a una seria, si su madre le ordenó sacar su mayor invento de defensa personal, no era por pura broma.

Con un movimiento ágil de piernas, la chica dio un giro sobre sí misma y apuntó con su arma corta a la coordenada disparando acto seguido una extraña cuchilla que sobresalía del cañón del arma.

Dicha cuchilla desapareció entre los matojos y segundos después un sonido de corte rebotó por el ambiente.

— ¿Debería comprobar quién o qué es? —

— ...Ten cuidado —

Alena asintió sin dejar de mirar a la dirección a la cual disparó segundos antes.

Con pasos lentos y precisos, se acercó a la indicación.

**— _A01 CONFIRMADA PARA EXTRACCIÓN_—**

— ¿Que? ¿Morgana? ¿Has dicho algo? —

Alena se dio la vuelta pero no vio a Morgana, de hecho tampoco vio el bosque. Frente a ella, hexágonos azules brillantes formando una pared, al otro lado, una mujer Con un aspecto similar a Morgana pero... Diferente.

Sus rostro aún cubierto, no por un velo, si una máscara, una brillante, metálica y luminosa, la imagen le recordó a las pantallas.

— ¿Morg-? —

Alena elevó la mano para tocar ese extraño muro y trata de alcanzar a Morgana o lo que fuera esa mujer pero se espantó cuando vio su mano. Su mano no era humana, tenía la misma forma, dedos, palma, muñeca, era exactamente igual a la suya pero metálica, un metal oscuro compuesto por varias de las mismas figuras hexagonales de la pared.

**— _PROYECTO A01 INESTABLE, SUSPENDER EXTRACCIÓN INMEDIATA _—**

— ¡Alena! —

En un parpadeo, la vista dinámica de Alena se cambió por completo, el rastro de los hexágonos se evaporó en el aire del bosque que volvió a rodearla, sus ojos vieron pequeñas líneas perpendiculares en medio de la nada para luego desaparecer junto a los hexágonos.

— ¡Alena! ¡Detrás de ti! —

El grito era bien conocido por Alena, Morgana la estaba mirando temerosa a varios metros de ella. Como avisó su madre, se giró en una milésima de segundo encontrándose con el filo de una daga contra su cuello a punto de cavar un fino agujero en su piel.

Como si ya lo supiera, Alena se movió más rápida que el propio sonido y se colocó a un lado de la adaga, sujetada por un o una encapuchada quien se sorprendió por la velocidad asombrosa de la menor.

La persona quien sujetaba el arma tardó en reaccionar unos segundos al igual que Morgana pero Alena no. Tomó el arma por la hoja con la mano desnuda y la partió, dio la vuelta al filo y clavó la punta en el ojo del atacante.

Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron gritos de dolor y agonía por parte del asesino, agonizando de dolor bajo los pies de Alena. Alena no mostró emoción, no mostró pánico o nervio alguno, su rostro estaba tranquilo, lo único que destacaba de su expresión era una mirada fría apagada sin rencor alguno.

Alena miró a Morgana, su madrastra, incapaz procesar lo ocurrido en apenas cinco o tres segundos.

— Alena... ¿Que has hecho? ¡Lo has matado! —

Alena recuperó la consciencia, sus ojos volvieron a la vida al igual que su sensibilidad. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces hasta que su visión se aclaró y miró bajo sus rodillas flexionadas.

El sujeto ya no se movía, no sentía su respiración contra sus botas y dejó de temblar en un momento.

— Yo... ¿Lo hice? ¿Maté a esta persona? —

Morgana no entendía a su hijastra ¿Acaso no fue consciente de lo que hizo segundos antes? ¿De su velocidad? ¿De su fuerza y control del dolor?

— Alena, acabas de partir una daga a la mitad y has clavado esta contra el cerebro de ese hombre.. —

— Pero yo... N-o No quería, yo lo aturdí ¡yo dispare! —

Sus ojos, una vez más se posaron en el cuerpo sin vida del hombre, la cuchilla aturdidora de su arma no estaba clavada en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Ella ojeó cada parte del asesino pero no había rastros de la munición gastada, su mirada se alejó dos metros más y allí la encontró, la cuchilla, clavada contra otra persona, una mujer, otra encapuchada con dagas en sus manos, de pie pero paralizada por la bala cuchilla clavada en su torso hasta que segundos después, cayó inconsciente al suelo soltando ambas armas en sus manos.

— No fallé... Pero entonces.. ¡Morgana! —

Alena miró a su madre, extrañada e impactada aún por la reacción de su ahijada.

Pero poco le importaba el cómo estaba Morgana, tras ella estaban dos figuras encapuchadas con redes brillantes de un color morado oscuro. Las figuras lanzaron las redes sobre Morgana y esta cayó al suelo con las trampas sobre ella.

— ¡Morgana! —

Alena olvidó por completo la única petición de Morgana y sin dudarlo comenzó a disparar fuego a discreción contra los encapuchados. Ambos salieron saltando de arbol en arbol, dando giros y volteretas esquivando las balas. Alena maldecía su mala puntería, ningun de sus disparos daba a alguno de esos encapuchados y la munición en el cargador comenzaba a escasear.

Habiendo ganado terreno y algo de tiempo al empujar a los encapuchados, corrió hacía Morgana y retiró la trampa que obstruía su movimiento.

— ¡Morgana! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? —

La mayor respiró pesadamente, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos flaqueaban, ni ella misma se creía que una simple trampa le había causado tanto daño pero cuando la miro, cuando observó la trampa tirada a un lado suyo, vio que estaba no era una simple red de bolas. Su color era de un púrpura tan oscuro como la energía del vacío o puede que mayor. Morgana descartó la idea de que esa herramienta perteneciera a esa dimensión pues si fuera así, quienes la sujetaban estarían corruptos y sin su forma humana.

Alena yacía a su lado arrodillada sujetándola de los brazos, mirando alrededor por si los encapuchados volvían.

— Alena, esa Red no es segura ¡no dejes que te toque! —

Alena irguió una ceja, le parecía extraño el efecto de la red en Morgana pues ella la había tocado y nada le pasó.

— Creo que solo te afecta a ti madre, tiene una extraña aura rodeandola —

Alena posó sus ojos en la red pero no pudo analizarla cuando escuchó los rápidos pasos de varios pies aproximándose. Alena volvió a levantarse, esta vez agarrando del hombro a Morgana quien aún seguía débil y temblorosa.

— Madre, tenemos que irnos de aquí, creo que no eran solo cuatro, escucho muchas pisadas —

Morgana solo asintió un gesto de cabeza y junto a Alena marcharon lo más rápido que podían hacía Trevale.

Alena miraba tras de ella a cada tres pasos, Morgana a su lado aún no se recuperaba del todo pero Alena estaba aliviada de que su respiración al menos ya no era descontrolada.

— Si vamos a este paso, podemos llegar en 10 minutos ¡Tenemos que movernos más rápido Morgana!

Alena agarró de las piernas a Morgana y lar cargo sujetándola por la espalda y las piernas.

A Morgana le sorprendió la fuerza de Alena, sabía que ella entrenaba su cuerpo ciertos días de la semana pero nunca había visto el resultado hasta ahora.

Morgana miró al camino que iban dejando atrás, tal y como sospechaba Alena, habían muchos más tras de ella, sombras se desplazaban por todos lados, casi invisibles.

Morgana frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al frente, a lo lejos ya podían ver las luces del pequeño pueblo costero pero aún les quedaba camino por recorrer.

— Alena, bájame, ya he recuperado las fuerzas —

Alena no miró a Morgana, siquiera la escuchó, siguió su carrera desesperada sin mirar atras. Morgana entendía que ella quisiera ponerla a salvo pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por cosas que ni siquiera ve.

— ¡Alena! ¡Es una orden! ¡Bájame de inmediato! —

Esta vez las palabras de Morgana fueron escuchadas. Alena se detuvo bajando el ritmo a la vez que las piernas de Morgana.

— No hay tiempo que perder, aún puedo escucharlos vinien- —

Morgana cogió a Alena con un brazo dejándola caer poco a poco de espaldas al suelo mientras un dedo de su mano desocupada se presionaba en su frente. El dedo desprendía una extraña aura púrpura que rodeó el cuerpo de la chica en cuestión de segundos, cubriendo hasta la mínima parte de su piel, también le dejó en la nuca un extraño tatuaje de una rosa negra.

— Llegaremos a Trevale en un rato, por ahora descansa mi querida Alena —

Los ojos violetas de Morgana se posaron sobre los ojos verdes de la menor, los cuales se cerraban mientras caía inconsciente. Con cuidado Morgana retiró sus manos sobre Alena y se re incorporó de pie otra vez.

Su rostro amable cubierto por el velo cambió a uno serio y amenazador, lastimosamente para sus perseguidores, no podían verlo.

Morgana no se movió, se quedó estática en el sitio al lado de Alena, mirando como las sombras dejaban de desplazarse y se acercaban con lentitud revelando su identidad.

5, 7, 10, 14, 17, 20 personas encapuchadas aparecieron entre los arbustos, árboles y el propio cielo. A pesar de la situación, Morgana no parpadeó. Muchos de ellos estaban armados con la misma red con la que la debilitaron minutos antes y otros portaban dagas aparentemente imbuidas por el mismo poder que las redes con bolas pesadas.

— Siento la muerte de vuestro compañero, no era la intención de mi... acompañante —

La numerosas siluetas empezaron a avanzar rodeando a Morgana, dejándola sin flancos que cubrirse.

— Pero con mis ojos he visto que la intención de matar ha comenzado por vuestro ahora muerto compañero —

Las palabras de Morgana era ignoradas por las figuras encapuchadas, el avance tampoco se detuvo y cada vez estaban más cerca de ella. La dama del velo se percató de todos sus movimientos pero no hizo nada para contrarrestarlos.

— He sentido su presencia y poder, la he visto brillar, su chispa infinita, su odio y potencial despertar desde lo alto del monte ¿Os ha enviado ella? ¿Os ha enviado Kayle? —

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

— No, ella siempre trabaja sola —

Los ojos de la celestial se posaron sobre las redes y armas con poder especial, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más amenazantes.

— Esa aura que y energía que rodean vuestras herramientas, ya entiendo... Incluso sin tu presencia Hermana, ya me has fastidiado otra vez —

Morgana bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Algo en su corazón había deseado que a esas personas las hubiera enviado su gemela, no entendía el por qué pero así fue en su interior. Tal vez era la necesidad de verla o tan solo tener algo que la relacione, era su archienemiga según Kayle pero también era su Hermana y por mucho valor y voluntad que ella reuniera para olvidarla a ella y al cariño que le tuvo, el pasado siempre la atormentaba.

— ¿La soberana vuelve a exigir mi poder? ¿Cuántas veces he de rechazar sus demandas? —

No hubo respuesta del enemigo, ni un solo respiro o indicio de hablar, estaban decididos a cumplir su objetivo y Morgana sabía cuales eran sus ordenes.

— Por mucho que reniegue de mi horrible poder, sigo siendo la justicia, dejad ahora estas tierras antes de que cometa juicio contra vuestro intento de asesinato y a diferencia de mi hermana, yo si aplico la subjetividad —

Oídos sordos otra vez, ni una sola respuesta por parte de los atacantes, tan solo su marcha sin pausa hacia ella. Morgana suspiró decepcionada, no quería matar a nadie y tampoco lo haría pero le molestaba la idea de causar daño a quien no conoce.

— He hablado, una vez comencemos, no habrá vuelta atrás —

Algunos de los tantos encapuchados detuvieron su avance, mostraron duda y algunos hasta cierto temor pero eran mínimos a comparación de los que seguían su avance a apenas unos pocos metros de la ancestral.

— Qué así sea —

Las figuras encapuchadas, tanto las que se habían detenido como las que proseguian su ataque, saltaron sobre Morgana arrojando las redes robe ella y lanzando las dagas a puntos de su cuerpo que la debilitarian.

Morgana cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Sus cadenas se separaron y sus alas fueron liberadas expulsando grandes hondonadas de viento que expulsaron a sus acosadores a gran distancia de ella. Las dagas fueron arrojadas lejos de sus portadores y de igual manera también lo fueron las redes.

Los encapuchados se reincorporaron en un parpadeo y volvieron a la carga contra la figura alada de Morgana, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos de un momento a otro. Todos miraron a sus piernas inmóviles, estaban rodeadas de cadenas hasta sus muslos que seguían subiendo envolviendo su cuerpo hasta los brazos. Las cadenas habían salido del suelo mismo pero vinieron de Morgana, a sus pies estaban clavadas montones de hileras de hierro que ahora ataban al enemigo.

Morgana alzó su mano frente a ella como una garra presionando el propio aire, a medida que subía su mano, las cadenas ascendían por el cuerpo de los encapuchados, cubriendo su cuerpo apenas dejando hueco para verlos. En ese momento, los ojos de Morgana habían dejado de ser lo que el humano diría ''Normal''. El radiante violeta de sus pupilas cubrió todo el cuenco de sus ojos por completo, emanaba el mismo aura que las cadenas con las que rodeaba a sus enemigos y de sus manos se empezaba a desprender la misma.

— He sido bondadosa, he sido misericordiosa ¡he sido todo aquello que el ser humano es para que me acepten como una mortal más! ¿¡Y así es como me lo pagan!? ¿Tratando de obtener un poder totalmente fuera de su alcance? Ojala ese maldito dios dragonico eliminará vuestra especie imperfecta de una ve- ... —

Morgana miró su propia mano, sombría y llena de una energía que reconoció. Una fuente de calor infinita superior al poder del sol mismo, la llama celestial, la misma llama que conformaba la espada de su madre, la misma que se rodeaba el filo de Virtud, la ahora espada de su hermana. Sus cadenas, su aura, su propio aspecto estaba cobrando otro color, un color amarillento con matices de fuego.

— ¿Que? ¿Que estoy diciendo? —

— ¡No! ¡No soy como ella! —

Morgana recobró sus sentidos tras el trance de poder pero no lo libró al enemigo de su castigo.

— ¡AAahhh! — Varios gritos sonaron alrededor de la dama del velo.

Morgana había cerrado su garra en el aire ahora en forma de puño, esto provocó que las cadenas rodearan por completo a los enemigos y los estrujó con suma fuerza a la vez que los quemaba vivos en el mismo acto.

— No... ¡Yo no quería...! —

Morgana miraba con tristeza la escena que ella misma provocó, los enemigos se retorcían de dolor y soltaban chillidos como gorrinos quemados. Sin embargo Morgana los miró de esa manera no por preocupación, si no para retirar de su mente la idea de que realmente estaba disfrutando impartir la justicia de su gemela.

Se percató finalmente de lo que estaba haciendo, ella no había bajado el puño en un largo minuto. Liberó su agarre y el hierro mágico que rodeaba a los encapuchados volvió a su tono púrpura original. Tras hacerlo, las cadenas se retiraron al interior de la tierra hacia las alas de Morgana, envolviendose entre ella y juntando sus plumas con su vestido nuevamente. Los atacantes cayeron al suelo inconscientes, algunos quemados pero todos con el corazón aún latiente.

Morgana miró con horror el propio poder de su gemela evaporándose en sus manos, un poder que ella siempre consideró una maldición aún mayor que la suya aunque ahora era consciente de que poseía ambos lados de la justicia pero el suyo se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente.

— Esto Nunca ha pasado... —

Morgana se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo el tormento al que sucumbió a sus enemigos pero la imagen seguía en su cabeza.

Con sumo cuidado agarró a Alena aún durmiente en el suelo y prosiguió la marcha con prisa.

**...**

— Así que tienes un... ¿eso? —

— Por decimocuarta vez ¡Si! ¿Por qué lo preguntas tanto? de todas formas ni siquiera lo uso —

Zyra estaba al límite de su paciencia, había estado al menos 2 horas de caminata con Lux encima de ella investigando cada parte de su cuerpo. La maga dragonica conocía a Lux por las tantas memorias consumidas y sabía de su reputación de ser demasiado curiosa pero pensaba que era solo un rumor en los pensamientos de ese Reino, Lux demostró que no.

— Pero antes dijiste que ponías huevos mediante... —

— ¡Uso la esencia de la vida en la naturaleza para crear los huevos! ¡Entérate de una vez! ¡No puedo poner huevos por ahí! —

Lux tuvo que encogerse al lado de Kayle quien de las tres era la única que seguía andando en completa serenidad y calma.

— Ahg, debí dejar que las vainas te consumieran por completo, eres un dolor de cabeza con piernas —

La dama luminosa arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño molesta, muchas veces la llamaron así pero más le molestó que se lo dijera una dragona traga memorias.

— Solo tenía curiosidad, como decías al conocernos qu- —

Zyra estaba a punto de enterrarse en el suelo como avestruz solo para ensordecer sus oídos y así tener un minuto de paz.

— Luxanna, ella estaba bromeando — Dijo Kayle sin mirar a una ni a otra, solo siguiendo el camino hasta Trevale.

Zyra suspiró Aliviada de que Kayle al fin hablase, durante las horas que llevaba caminando pensó que se había convertido en una especie de zombie. No es que le importase el Ángel pero le traía inquietud el que se mantuviera tan callada.

— Ya veo... ¿Pero entonces por qué tienes uno? —

Zyra casi salta sobre Lux con sus garras listas para despedazarla pero Kayle la detuvo colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

— Esta respuesta y ni una más ¿Entendido Luxanna? — Dijo Kayle girando su cabeza para mirar a la Rubia modificada a su lado que solo asintió avergonzada.

Zyra bufó cansada y recogió sus garras, el solo escuchar a la pequeña princesita la estaba dejando mentalmente inestable.

— Mira, no lo sé, a lo mejor es por qué el espíritu del dragón al que me uní era un macho... Pero no lo sé con exactitud ¿Podemos dejar ya el tema de mi entrepierna y centrarnos en lo que he tratado de preguntar hace una hora? —

Lux sonrió satisfecha, no del todo pero era algo. La rubia y el ser Celestial asintieron con la cabeza al unísono.

— ¿Qué es lo que que buscáis? llevamos horas andando pero en ningún momento habéis dicho a donde —

Luxanna miró dudosa a Kayle quien también mostraba dudas sobre si contar algo a la Mujer dragón.

— ¿Te es realmente necesario saberlo? — Preguntó Kayle mirando al cielo estrellado.

— No realmente, pero estaré con vosotras hasta que encuentre un lugar sano y adecuado para mi hábitat y eso podría llevar unas horas, tal vez días o incluso semanas, me sentiria mas comoda si al menos se por donde voy a andar —

La respuesta de Zyra no llevaba fallas, la dama luminosa y la justa no hablaron en ningún momento sobre el viaje a Trevale o siquiera sobre sus propios objetivos. Había desconfianza claro, ella despues de todo intentó atacar a Kayle pero por seguridad propia y la de Lux, esos actos hicieron meditar a la justa. La Dragona no solo protegía su hogar, también a su compañera, eso iba al nivel de la moral. Zyra se preocupó por Luxanna sin siquiera conocerla y eso dejó una imagen diferente de los mortales a la que Kayle siempre había mantenido desde que agarró la espada de su madre.

— Lux, quiero mirar las estrellas, te dejaré a ti elegir qué contestar —

La rubia sintió esas palabras como un auténtico Honor a pesar de ser una trivialidad insignificante, se sintió más cercana a la Justa.

Con una sonrisa amable y los ojos bien abiertos, la maga dio una corta carrera hasta quedar al lado de la escamosa reptil. Tuvo que elevar su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros para poder alcanzar tan solo su hombro, acción que provocó una pequeña risa por parte de Zyra.

— No lo hagas largo, nos estamos aproximando al pueblo — Comentó Kayle aún mirando al cielo bajo esa capucha oscura.

Luxanna chasqueo la lengua y giró los ojos en blanco.

— Ser Celestial ¿No puede decirme usted? No quiero escuchar más la voz de su Compañera —

Kayle miró por unos momentos a Zyra quien también la obligó a elevar la barbilla para alcanzar su hombro.

— Primero; Puedes llamarme Kayle y tutearme, no exijo a nadie en estos momentos que me trate con superioridad y segundo; No, no podrá ser, estoy meditando —

Zyra quedó intrigada por la respuesta del ser superior pero no iba arriesgarse a molestarla. Giró su cabeza a su otro lado cruzando sus ojos morados con los azules claros de la rubia que aún la sonreía.

— Ah... Solo comienza de una vez... ¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacer chillidos! —

**...**

Los ojos borrachos y las risas alocadas de los lugareños que consiguieron poseer el local no eran inconveniente para Morgana y aún menos para Alena quien bebía con prisas al lado de la mayor. Ya era la cuarta jarra que pidió la menor de las dos y parecía que iba a más pues al acabar con la última, ordenó la siguiente para continuar saciando su sed.

Alena estaba desvestida con su guardabarros, el calor la envolvía a pesar de la fría noche y la falta de cristales en las ventanas de la posada no ayudaba, pero estar allí con toda esa multitud animada la llenaba de calidez. A su lado Morgana también disfrutaba su bebida en completo silencio, observando el líquido reflejar su velo y el color de sus ojos, pero la Dama de velo no se veía tranquila, por debajo de su velo seguía con el ceño fruncido y 'su mano temblaba dando pequeñas agitaciones a la jarra.

— ¡AH! ¡Que maravilla de bebida! ¿No te vuelve adicta esta delicia Morg-? —

La mayor detuvo las palabras de Alena posando el índice en sus labios a la vez que su mirada se torcía hacia ella. Morgana no apartó la dirección a la jarra pero esa mirada por el rabillo dejó helada a Alena.

— Cierto, no debo decir tu nombre en publico... ¡Madre! ¿Por qué solo llevas tu primera copa? ¡Esto sabe increíble! ¿Me pregunto que tipo de bebida será? —

— Alena — Llamó Morgana volviendo su atención a la copa.

— ¿Si? —

— Es Agua —

— ... —

Alena miró al interior de su jarra y en efecto era agua, el líquido era transparente y tras él décimo octavo trago identificó el sabor.

La pobre niña estaba tan cansada y sedienta cuando se despertó que Morgana tuvo que darle la primera jarra en la boca. Eso provocó su primera risa de toda la noche.

Tan sedienta estaba que ni supo que estaba bebiendo, tan solo seguía y seguía a pesar de atragantarse en la mayoría de los tragos.

— Nunca pensé que el agua podía saber tan jodidamente bien ¡Una digna bebida para mortales como nosotros! —

— ¿¡Que dijiste!? — Preguntó Morgana inclinándose hacía Alena

Alena dejó su jarra sobre la mesa una vez más mientras tomaba aire para hablar, giró su mentón hacía Morgana y casi se cae de la mesa al verla pegada a su rostro.

— ¿M-Mortales..? — Respondió Alena dudosa y con algo de miedo.

Si no fuese por ese Velo, Alena podía apostar lo que fuera a que tras el estaba una mueca muy enojada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué usas el término ''Mortales''? —

Alena ladeó su cabeza dando a Morgana una expresión dudosa.

— ¿Por qué no? Siempre te gustó que repita tus mismas palabras a menudo — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo las manos hacía su enorme jarra de madera.

—¿Yo digo Eso? —

Algo estaba afectando el interior de Morgana pues siempre tuvo cuidado de no mencionar palabras como esas.

— ¿En serio madre? Llevas una semana entera diciéndole mortal a cualquier cosa que se te cruce, no pensé que fuese para tanto pero el jueves me llamaste de esa manera... Fue algo molesto Sabes? —

Morgana se volvió hacía su asiento alejándose de Alena, quedando otra vez pensativa mientras miraba su copa medio llena.

— Lo siento Alena, últimamente han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas, no quise herirte de esa manera —

Alena miró durante unos segundos a Morgana, observando principalmente su mano temblorosas sujetando la jarra. Alena suspiró expresando una mueca triste, se acercó a la mayor y posó su mano sobre la suya.

— Madre, no ocurre nada, si tienes problemas, puedes contar conmigo, tu me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que yo podía confiar en ti para cualquier cosa, haz tú lo mismo conmigo y confía en mí —

A Morgana le dolía ver a Alena de ese modo, ella tenía la razón del momento pero sin embargo la mayor sentía que aún no era seguro revelar algo tan difícil de digerir.

SIn hacer acto de la palabra, Morgana envolvió a Alena en un abrazo y le dejo un corto en la frente por detrás del velo.

— Lo siento Alena, esto es algo que debo solucionar sola —

Alena, lejos de estar tranquila, se molestó con la reacción de Morgana y se alejó de ella a paso rápido. Morgana se irguió para ir tras ella pero algo la sujetó del brazo antes de dar siquiera un paso.

— ¿Qué diantres? — Morgana se giró rápidamente mirando a quien le sostenía el paso.

Quien la sujetaba era una figura azul esbelta, alta y encapuchada, su rostro casi innotable a excepción de su barbilla y labios rojos carnosos.

— Siento ser una entrometida pero creo que esa chica necesita espacio personal ahora mismo —

La misteriosa figura encapuchada soltó el brazo de la mujer pálida y acto seguido se sentó a lado de ella.

Por un momento Morgana pensó en tirar su copa de agua en la cara pero el solo escuchar la voz gruesa y cálida de esa mujer la tranquilizó.

— Disculpa el atrevimiento al tocarte Señorita — Habló la encapuchada a la vez que elevaba su brazo llamando al Barman de la posada.

Morgana lejos de Enfadarse, más bien se rió del gesto.

— ¿Qué veo y escucho? ¿Caballerosidad? Pensé que se había extinguido hace décadas —

Ahora fue el turno de la encapuchada reírse en bajo.

— Es bueno conservar los antiguos modales, nos hacen más cultos —

La encapuchada ordenó algo extraño, el Barman tuvo que contenerse la risa y no decirle tonta por pedir helado de fresas en una taberna costera. Esto hizo que la monja retrocediera algo avergonzada, se notaba introvertida y confusa, algo que Morgana vio tierno. Sin embargo eso no la libró de las tantas risas de quienes la escucharon.

— Lo siento buena monja pero aquí no servimos platos de primera clase, si buscas algo delicado para tu paladar, estas en el pueblo equivocado —

Y seguidamente el barman se fue soltando carcajadas.

La monja estuvo a punto de abandonar el establecimiento cuando algo pequeño golpeó su brazo acostado en la barra. Ella bajó la cabeza para mirar que la tocó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que era un tarro relleno de Helado.

La encapuchada elevó su mirada para ver de dónde había salido ese maravilloso regalo pero al hacerlo, solo encontró un asiento vacío a su lado y frente a éste, unas monedas de cobre y plata las cuales el barman recogió a toda prisa dándole una mirada de mal gusto a la Monja.

Sin esperar un segundo más, agarró uno de los cubiertos sueltos por la mesa y empezó a devorar el exquisito regalo helado.

**...**

Mientras Tanto, Lux y Zyra se escondían en una cueva cercana a la costa, alejada lo suficiente del pueblo para ocultarse. Su plan en un principio era ir a la aldea pero la nueva adquisición de Zyra en el equipo cambió ligeramente el orden de los factores.

Ambas estaban sentadas sobre un tronco alrededor de una llama púrpura proveniente de la llama de Zyra. No hubo queja de que ambas estuvieran en ese lugar a excepción de Zyra que casi lloró por saber que iba a pasar tiempo a solas con la Rubia.

Aunque fue toda una sorpresa para ella que la chica estuviera callada, llevaba desde que llegó a la cueva sin mediar palabra, tan solo observando el cálido fuego echar ascuas al aire.

Zyra tampoco quería sacar tema de conversación, lo último que necesitaba era jaqueca después de perder su nido entero, pero el incómodo silencio entre ambas empezaba a cansarla.

— Lux, llevas un tiempo sin molestarme ¿Ocurre algo? —

Lux siguió dormida en las profundas llamas de color exótico.

— ¿Ah? Si, si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo algo...Pensativa —

Zyra observó mejor a la mujer a su lado, los recuerdo que Zyra había consumido a lo largo de su vida había mostrado a Luxanna como una chica delgada, bajita y no muy voluminosa pero la imagen que ella tenía enfrente era totalmente distinta. Era toda una mujer crecida pero manteniendo su rostro adorable.

Zyra lo pudo observar cuando derritió su ropa sin querer, un gesto accidental pero uno del que no se arrepiente.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —

Lux miró a los ojos de la dragona quien la miraba intrigada y curiosa.

— Claro, ahora mismo no es que tenga muchos secretos —

Zyra se acercó a la rubia y agarró los hombros de la más baja.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste este cuerpo? En las memorias eres mostrada como una figura totalmente diferente aparte de tu rostro —

Lux rió divertida por la forma de actuar de la dragona, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal pero no la molestaba.

— Kayle, ella me dio fuerzas necesarias para acompañarla pero al parecer me dio demasiada y como ves, este es el efecto secundario —

La curiosidad de Zyra se dobló, ahora más intrigada que nunca por ambas mujeres especiales. Tras unos toques más por curiosidad al cuerpo de la rubia, la mujer dragona se retiró al ver que Lux empezaba a sonrojarse.

— Disculpa..- y Ahora que andamos solas ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te tiene tan pensativa? —

La sonrisa y rubor de Lux se evaporan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sustituyendo su alegre rostro por uno frío. Ella volvió su mirada a la hoguera, volviendo a su trance.

— Debe ser algo difícil de decir, no te presionare —

Zyra también miró a la hoguera, observando las curvas y pequeñas explosiones de la leña quemándose.

— Hace apenas tres días perdí muchas cosas —

Los ojos morados de la dragona ahora posaron en Lux pero la rubia seguía atenta al fuego con su mirada apagada.

— Me exiliaron de mi reino del cual tuve que escapar, me retiraron el apellido de mi familia, rompieron un valioso regalo para mi, mis compañeros trataron de matarme y un antiguo amor al que yo aprecié se fue para siempre a manos de mi hermano... Y todo eso en apenas una maldita noche —

Los ojos de Lux no mostraban vida y sus labios temblaban cuanto más hablaba, Zyra lo notó y quiso detener a la maga pero su curiosidad era mayor.

— Kayle ¿Ella tuvo algo que ver? — Preguntó Zyra volviendo a inclinarse hacía la Rubia.

— ¿Ella? No, la verdad es que no, yo fui la culpable de todo lo ocurrido, ayudé a alguien a quien creía un amigo pero solo era un loco ambicioso más en este mundo —

— ¿Sylas? — Preguntó Zyra posando una pierna sobre la otra.

Lux se sorprendió, esa era la pregunta que menos se esperaba de la otra.

— Sí ¿pero com- Ah, sí... las memorias, en fin, por culpa de mis actos inconscientes he perdido todo lo que una vez llamé Hogar y familia, ahora solo me queda ella, un ser lleno de poder y misterio que dice cumplir cualquier deseo que quiera si la llevo junto a su gemela —

La intriga de Zyra se disparó por los aires en cuanto escuchó lo último.

— ¿Deseo? ¿Ella cumple deseos? —

— Si, creo... una vez casi destruye el maldito planeta y todo porque hice una broma, aunque creo que solo estaba exagerando para que retire la broma —

— ¿Y que deseo tienes en mente para cuando llegue el momento? —

Lux quedó más pensativa que antes, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, tan solo el saber que tendría el deseo de cualquier cosa le daba esperanza pero nunca se había parado en decidir cual.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo, por ahora solo quiero ayudarla a reencontrarse con su hermana —

— ¿Pero por qué la ayudas? Ella no parece retenerte a su lado — Preguntó la dragona curiosa.

Lux se rascó la barbilla pensativa tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Si te soy sincera, en mi vida siempre me he preocupado por aquellos que de verdad merecen atención, algo que cambiaré en este viaje —

De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó a las afuera de la cueva. Zyra reconoció los agitados ruidos enseguida, acompañados seguidamente de pequeños golpes continuos contra el suelo.

— Tormenta y una fuerte, espero que tu amiga no tenga problemas en venir hasta aquí, aunque siendo ella lo más seguro es que sea la tormenta quien tenga problemas ¿Lux? —

Zyra miró al lado de la rubia pero esta ya no estaba allí, miró a su otro lado y tampoco estaba. La mujer dragón se levantó y se asomó al exterior de la cueva pero no había rastros de la rubia o de pisadas hacia el exterior. Al no encontrar nada, se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo al fondo de la cueva. Cuando encontró llegó junto a la hoguera, se encontró de nuevo a la Demaciana.

Estaba agachada detrás del tronco, temblando mientras miraba los truenos del exterior. Zyra no entendía el comportamiento de la menor hasta que otro trueno sonó y la maga casi se mete bajo tierra, entonces la reptil entendió su comportamiento.

— Si te soy sincera, esperaba que me tuvieras más miedo que a los rayos —

Zyra se acercó a la maga y se colocó a su lado de cuclillas.

— Recuerdo esto de una pareja noxiana, espero que funcione —

Lux no miró o respondió a Zyra, seguía temblando tras aquel grueso tronco al lado de la mujer más grande pero de un momento a otro su vista cambió por completo a un oscuro paisaje cálido y apretado. Zyra había acogido a Luxanna en su escote y posado su mano en el pelo de la rubia, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre el sedoso cabello de Lux.

La mujer dragón estuvo así durante un buen rato hasta que se le cansaron los talones y se sentó al lado de la Rubia acostando el cuerpo de Lux contra el de ella. El temblor de Lux se estaba desvaneciendo pero los trueno la seguían sofocando.

— Ya ya, pronto pasará la tormenta princesita —

Las palabras sueltas de la ronca voz de Zyra calmaban los nervios y temblores de Lux, haciéndola abrazarse a la figura más grande buscando calor y consuelo.

— Supongo que esto es a lo que los humanos llaman consolar... No es tan ridículo como se ve en los recuerdos —

**...**

Las gotas resbalaban lentamente por los tejados agrietados de Trevale cayendo por todas partes entre sus calles, el cielo nocturno estaba ahora manchado por oscuras nubes cargadas que se revelaban contra el pueblo costero, las chimeneas que constantemente soltaban vapor y humo solo ayudaban a ensuciar el paisaje de arriba.

Pero a pesar de la tanta suciedad y desperfectos arrojados al ambiente, a Morgana le parecía precioso. El paisaje lúgubre pero lleno de vida que veía sobre ella la calmaba, uno que muchos dirian como ''Mal tiempo'' Pero ella lo vé como un descanso.

Estaba bajo la terraza de la taberna, concretamente la de la parte trasera, cubierta por pequeños tejados de madera apoyada contra la pared del local al lado de un cubo metálico y por el olor del contenedor, supuso que era la basura.

— Sé que no debo hacerlo pero necesito relajarme un poco más... —

De una bolsa que posaba sobre su cintura, Morgana saca de ella un fino rollo de papel con algo en el interior. El rollo parecía más una especie de canuto el cual Morgana se llevó a los labios.

— Bien, ahora necesito fuego y-

La puerta trasera de la taberna se abrió de golpe chocando contra la madera de la estructura. Morgana se sobresaltó por el sonido y el canuto se escapó de sus labios, la dama del velo trató de recogerlo a toda prisa con sus manos pero con cada toque solo rebotaba más lejos de ella hasta que salió de su alcance y fuera de la terraza.

Antes de que el canuto cayera al suelo, una mano cubierta por un guantelete azul lo agarró en el aire. Morgana miró a quien había rescatado a su diminuta cosa y la reconoció, era la misma monja a la que minutos atrás había regalado un helado magico. La mujer un poco más alta que Morgana por unos poco centímetros se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano donde posaba la curiosa droga.

— Tuyo ¿Verdad? — Preguntó La monja con aquella voz que tanto calmaba a Morgana.

— S-Si, si, es mío, muchas gracias — Respondió Morgana titubeando sobre agarrar el canuto o no pero al final accedió a recogerlo.

La figura encapuchada no dijo nada cuando Morgana volvió a llevarse la droga a los labios pero por la expresión de sus labios, no parecía agradarle la idea de La caída.

La monja se puso al lado de Morgana, cubriéndose de la fría lluvia que caía con potencia. En ese momento ninguna de las dos habló, solo observaron al frente con sus rostros cubiertos.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un sonido ígneo, la monja miró a la dama de su lado quien estaba prendiendo la punta del canuto con una cerilla. No había interés alguno para la encapuchada en ver cómo alguien se envenena a sí mismo por lo que volvió su cabeza al frente, mirando las gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo de piedra.

Tras unos minutos de tranquilidad se escucharon toses potentes por la terraza. La monja miraba divertida a la dama de aspecto gótica mientras esta trataba de reponer el aire faltante en sus pulmones.

— ¿Primera vez? — Preguntó La monja con tono burlón.

La dama ni se molestó en responder, la propia escena que estaba protagonizando respondía por ella. La sensación le fue tan incómoda que tuvo que apoyarse sobre su estómago para poder expulsar todo esa toxina de sus pulmones y todo mientras la otra mujer se reía en bajo viendo la divertida acción.

— ¿Te hace gracia monja? Pruebalo, ya veras que gracioso —

La dama gotica elevó el canuto hasta la cara de la monja y esta dio un pequeño brinco sorprendida.

— No sé si debería.. No es apropiado para una monja como yo —

La que reía ahora era Morgana, mirando a la monja tras el velo con una sonrisa de lado.

— Conozco todos los conventos de Demacia y te aseguro que ninguno es como el tuyo, puedes ser de todo menos una monja —

La encapuchada se sintió acorralada y sin excusas, nunca se imaginó que alguien supiese tanto sobre algo tan insignificante.

Pero lejos de alarmarse o retirarse, agarró el canuto y lo metió entre sus labios. La mujer con capucha dio una calada a esa extraña droga que de un momento a otro cambió el color de su humo por uno completamente diferente.

— ¡Uhum! ¡F-fácil! Muy fácil... —

Morgana estaba a punto de estallar en risas al ver la expresión de bobalicona que sostenía la encapuchada con sus mofletes inflados y sus labios haciendo morritos.

— Claro claro, eres una auténtica.. Pfff, campeona.. pff — Comentó Morgana su mano cubriendo su boca.

— ¡COF COF COF! Ahh.. ¡Cof COF! —

Morgana casi se cae al suelo de la risa cuando la encapuchada sufrió un ataque de Tos seca.

— ¡Sin duda toda una monja campeona! — Dijo mientras seguía soltando carcajadas sin parar.

La monja golpeó su pecho repetidamente expulsando los últimos trámites de humo en sus pulmones, la dama a su lado tuvo que aguantar para poder ayudarla con algunos golpes en la espalda, pero apenas conseguía contener la risa.

Luego de escupir por todos lados y enjuagarse la boca con agua del cielo, la encapuchada descansaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la salida del bar mientras respiraba pesadamente, la del velo estaba su lado observándola sentada de cuclillas con una mano bajo su mentón y otra bajo su codo.

— Disculpa el comportamiento que acaba de ver señorita — Dijo la encapuchada apoyándose los codos sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza gacha.

— Al menos ahora sé que no eres una de ellos —

La encapuchada miró confusa a Morgana no comprendiendo su oración pero Morgana no dijo nada en respuesta.

— Si no es mucha molestia ¿Me podría decir si conoce alguna mujer por la cercanía? —

Morgana irguió una ceja curiosa por la pregunta de la Monja, pensando en lo primero y más obvio.

— Lo siento ''Monja'' Pero si lo que buscas es compañía, en este pueblo no vas a encontrar nada a excepción de peces, Aunque... Los cargueros más fetichistas de aguas estancadas suelen decir que los krakens son buenos amantes, a lo mejor te encuentros uno cerca de la costa —

Un sonrojo notable se hizo visible en las blancas mejillas de la encapuchada el cual Morgana vio y sonrió bajo el velo. La monja giró la cabeza avergonzada y tosió un poco más disimulando las inconscientes y erróneas palabras que dijo.

— Mis disculpas Ma'am, no quise insinuar eso, yo.. No busco ese tipo de compañía ¡Ósea! ¡No busco compañía en general! ¡No quiero decir que la suya me desagrade ni mucho menos! ¡Usted ha sido muy amable y tiene un cuerpo bastante respetable y atractivo, tan solo que...! ¡Ahg! —

Morgana no pudo aguantar la otra ronda cómica frente a ella y volvió a romper en llanto de risas frente a la encapuchada que la veía avergonzada.

— ¡Alena y tu os llevaríais genial! — Dijo Morgana sin dejar de Reírse.

La encapuchada en su lugar ya no se veía molesta o avergonzada, la risa alegre y a la vez elegante de la dama la contagió, esbozando una sonrisa con los labios entreabiertos.

— Ah... Eres un fenómeno por estas calles ''Monja'' —

Morgana se puso firme levantándose y luego le tendió la mano a la mujer sentada.

— ¿Mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con otros? — Preguntó la del velo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida desde arriba.

La encapuchada dudo unos momentos sobre agarrarle la mano o no, no por seguridad o algo parecido, si no por sus guanteletes que acabaron mojados y fríos por agarrar la droga. Se los quitó y los colgó de la cintura mediante una cuerda.

— Si... Milenios seguramente — Contestó la encapuchada agarrando su mano con la de la otra.

— Nunca he sido muy extrovertida pero te reco... mendaría... —

Sus ojos, los ojos de ambas se iluminaron, el destello de ambas pupilas chocaron entre sí, no podían ver más allá de la máscara pero de alguna forma podían ver el alma de la otra.

La que estaba levantada quedó congelada sin saber que hacer, Buscando el motivo del por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido.

La encapuchada no se veía muy diferente. Mientras se levantaba, sus piernas fallaban, no podía dejar de mirar o tocar aquella suave palma que se le ofreció al contacto y cuando por fin estuvo de pie frente a la oscura figura de Morgana, dio un paso al frente cerrando el espacio entre ambas.

Morgana también avanzó escasos centímetros sintiendo la respiración tranquila pero pesada de la misteriosa mujer. Ninguna habló ni querían hacerlo, el corazón de una correspondía a la otra, lo podían sentir, el pulso de sus manos les advertía de ello y sin embargo no se separaron.

— Tu mano... es cálida — Dijo la de la túnica azul

— La tuya...Agradable — comentó la gótica.

No supieron en qué momento juntaron los dedos cruzandolos entre sí ni cuando unieron su otra mano al lado de la otra.

Dicen que el silencio toma 4 segundos para volverse incómodo, este no tomó ni un momento para ser el Eden de las dos mujeres. No había necesidad del habla, en la cabeza de ambas sucedian miles de pensamientos, ideas y palabras que expresar pero no era necesario, el simple hecho de estar en contacto era argumento suficiente para ambas.

— No puedo verte pero siento que eres realmente bella — Habló la de la túnica mirando con odio el velo que se interponía entre ella y su deseo.

— No soy la unica que piensa eso... Quiero verte, seas quien seas — Dijo Morgana cerrando aún más el espacio entre ambas con un paso al frente.

Kayle respiró profundamente y Morgana hizo lo mismo, ambas llevaron sus manos hacia el comienzo de sus máscaras y agarraron el borde de sus tapaderas.

Lentamente, sin mucha prisa y con nervios por parte de las dos, fueron tirando poco a poco hasta que sus facciones empezaban a revelarse tras esos obstáculos . Los labios de Morgana fueron revelados a la monja quien no pudo apartar la vista de aquellas carnosas figuras llenas de tentación, Morgana tuvo que tragar saliva y aguantar ser sucumbida ante la llama de su interior y lanzarse contra los de la encapuchada.

Pero al igual que los deseos más potentes, existen los intrusos más inesperados. Un sonoro rayó cayó en la cercanía, despertando a ambas de su trance, alejando una de la otra separando las manos en el acto.

Ambas se miraban a metros de distancia con su pecho subiendo y bajando con dificultad, ambas con sus manos posadas en el aire como si aún estuvieran entrelazando sus dedos.

— ¿Quien eres? — Preguntó Morgana acercándose a la encapuchada pero manteniendo el espacio entre las dos.

— Soy una mujer en busca de redención ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Quien eres? ... ¿Que eres? —

Morgana se congeló ante la pregunta de la otra, sorprendida sobretodo.

La dama del velo avanzó un poco más y se apoyó contra la puerta que daba al interior de la posada.

— Una mujer que busca olvidar pero no puede — Respondió Morgana cruzándose de brazos sin separar la mirada de la otra doncella.

Morgana bajó la mirada y vio el canuto a los pies de la encapuchada, la otra lo notó e hizo lo mismo que Morgana. Ambas pusieron cara de asco y la de la túnica aplastó el cigarro contra el suelo para luego patearlo bajo la lluvia.

— Creo que ninguna de las dos estamos hechas para consumir ese tipo de cosas —

Ambas rieron en bajo y la monja se apoyó al lado de Morgana juntando sus manos contra su pelvis y volteando su mirada a la incansable lluvia.

Morgana no puedo evitar mirar curiosa a la mujer, sus gestos extraños, su forma de hablar, sus reacciones divertidas, en menos de diez minutos esta mujer le había llamado más la atención que muchos humanos en lo largo de su vida y su tacto... El tacto que Morgana sintió fue ''Mágico'' el calor, la emoción y armonía que sufrió al hacer contacto con la monja fue un estímulo que no había experimentado en siglos. Esto la entristeció pues recordó que la persona que más le provocaba dichas emociones era Kayle.

Morgana se preguntaba cómo estaría ella, poco le preocupaba la vida que estuviera teniendo ahora, ella sabía que había despertado y su presencia estaba cerca pero lo único que quería saber de ella era si encontraba bien.

— Una vez cuando era pequeña, me escabullí en una solitaria noche para buscar piedras preciosas cerca de la costa Demaciana, querría hacer un collar de perlas o conchas para mi hermana, no sabía si le gustaban esas cosas pero quería entregarle algo especial para su cumpleaños, no sé si fui tonta o muy valiente —

Morgana escuchó en silencio las palabras de la mujer, imaginando la situación la cual le provocó una corta risa entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué una Monja me cuenta su vida pasada? — Preguntó la gótica girando su vista hacía la lluvia y luego volviendo de nuevo a la mujer cubierta.

La encapuchada dio un pequeño bufido al aire antes de también mirar a Morgana.

— Ese día hubo una tormenta como esta, me ahogué en la costa tratando de recoger las piedras que me faltaban pero las perdí todas al desmayarme con el impacto de una roca traída por el Mar, milagrosamente no tuve cicatrices o se me curaron de alguna manera, sin embargo recibí golpes más duros cuando volví a casa —

Morgana arqueó una ceja ahora un poco más preocupada por la monja pues sin quererlo se puso en su lugar mientras escuchaba. La mujer misteriosa volvió su mirada a la lluvia pero la otra siguió enganchada en la vista de la poca piel visible que tenía a la vista.

— Mi padre había estado todo el día y noche preguntando por mi en casi todos los pueblos de Demacia y en la capital, y mi hermana... Ella se pasó en vela 24 horas esperándome frente a la puerta de casa sin dejar su puesto ni un solo segundo, a la mañana siguiente llegué a casa magullada y con un moratón en la cabeza, cuando mi pequeña hermana me miró llegar frente a ella arrastrando una pierna, corrió a toda prisa y me tiró al suelo con un fuerte abrazo, horas después llegó mi padre a la noche y nos encontró a mi y a ella en el suelo dormidas —

Morgana sonrió apenada por la historia de la pequeña monja, esa historia tenía algo que la hacía empatizar con ella, cuanto más escuchaba, más quería saber sobre la encapuchada.

— Estuve varios días en cama con un hueso roto, un moreton en la cabeza y enferma y sin embargo, ella no se separó de mí ni un solo segundo... —

— Es gracioso, tuve una historia muy similar cuando era pequeña solo que a diferencia de tu hermana, la mía se había perdido en la costa al seguir desde casa un ola de BrilliPosas por el aire y se cayó por un barranco cerca del mar—

La encapuchada volvió su atención a Morgana y esta le sonrió bajo el velo.

— Irónico, esa fue la misma excusa que puse yo cuando regresé a casa —

Las dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante un largo tiempo, ambas con los labios entreabiertos y con las manos nerviosas.

— ¿Puedo sujetar tus manos otra vez? — Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Sin dilación alguna las dos volvieron a unir sus manos entrelazando los dedos entre los huecos. Las sensaciones y emociones volvieron a ellas, golpeandolas aún más fuerte que antes y esta vez sin que ningún relampago que las interrumpiera.

Morgana cerró completamente el espacio entre ambas pegando su pecho junto al de la encapuchada mientras dejaba su mentón descansar en su hombro y se llevaba las manos de ambas a su cadera.

— No te conozco ni quiero hacerlo pero siento que te necesito ahora mismo... ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Esta noche... —

La encapuchada se sonrojó y tragó saliva nerviosamente, no era estúpida y comprendía las palabras de la gótica. La tentación era mayúscula y ella sentía el deseo creciendo en su interior, un deseo que se estaba apoderando de ella.

— Me Prometí a mi misma que reservaría esto para una ocasión especial, con alguien especial y siento que eres especial —

Las manos se separaron y los brazos de ambas se rodearon entre sí apretando pecho con pecho, ambas con la cabeza en el hombro de la otra, ambas unidas en un simple abrazo lleno de emociones y sentimientos espontáneos.

**...**

— ¿Donde estas Morgana? ahg, debo disculparme rápido antes de que se ponga mala por mi culpa —

Alena se movía entre callejon y callejón buscando a Morgana bajo la lluvia pero no había rastro alguno de ella. Había vuelto a la taberna rato después pero su madrastra ya no estaba y en su lugar sólo quedaban su jarra aún medio llena y al lado un tarro vacío.

Alena buscó en casi todos los rincones del pueblo pero no hubo suerte, decidió entonces volver al bar y mirar por la parte de atrás ya que recordó que a Morgana le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas mirando la urbanización.

Se dirigió hacía la salida desde un lado del bar cruzando un callejón y al asomarse para encontrar a Morgana, la vio. Allí estaba ella, como siempre mirando al cielo pero...esta vez no estaba sola, ella estaba sentada sobre el regazo de otra persona con capucha mirando al cielo junto a ella con su mejilla pegada a la la otra.

— ¿Quien es ella? —

Aleno sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, una furia sin sentido surgida de la nada tan solo por mirar a su cuidadora en brazos de alguien desconocido. La ira se estaba apoderando de la mente de Alena, haciéndola enojar tanto que no pudo ver más la escena frente a sus ojos.

Con paso firme salió del callejón hacía Morgana pero pronto sintió unas manos sujetándola por el torso y otra presionando contra su cara.

La mano frente a su rostro llevaba consigo un paño de extraño olor el cual Alena exhaló inconscientemente al entrar en pánico. Segundos después las fuerzas estaban abandonando su cuerpo y su mente empezaba a caer en un profundo descanso junto a sus ojos quedando finalmente dormida.

— Mor...Gana... —

**...**

Morgana se levantó sobre el regazo de la encapuchada de golpe y miró a todas direcciones con rapidez, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca y sus manos cerradas en puños.

— Ma'am ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó la encapuchada volviendo a agarrar la mano de la nerviosa dama gótica.

Morgana volvió a relajarse ante su tacto y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente hacia los lados.

— No... Por un momento juraría haber escuchado algo familiar... Debe ser mi imaginación, últimamente no paro de soñar despierta —

La encapuchada rió tras Morgana y rodeó su cadera con los brazos dejando descansar su cabeza contra el cuello de la ojos violetas.

— Yo si que estoy soñando ahora mismo, teniendo un ser tan maravilloso entre mis brazos y ni siquiera sé su nombre — Comentó la encapuchada seduciendo la mente de Morgana. Morgana dejó que la mujer misteriosa jugará con su cuerpo permitiendole tocarla sin vergüenza alguna, algo que la otra agradeció con toda su alma.

— Dama violeta, no necesito su nombre ni tampoco ver su rostro pero me encantaría poder explorar un poco más de usted esta noche... ¡No quiero decir .. De esa forma! ¡Es decir! ¡No me molestaría sin duda pero quería decir que- —

Morgana silenció a la encapuchada al meter su dedo índice en su boca y acto seguido depositarlo en el de la misteriosa mujer. No ocurrió nada durante varios segundos en los que la La caída seguía son su dedo en las fauces de la monja mientras la miraba con ojos coquetas tras el velo. Pasó el rato de esta manera hasta que Morgana sintió como su dedo era succionado y lamido por la otra mujer con hambre de ella y su tacto. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido entre labios cuando la lengua de la contraría rozó la yema de sus dedos con tanto deseo, como si fuera otro helado mas para ella. Segundos después la mujer se quitó el dedo de la boca y sujetó la mano de Morgana, depositando pequeños besos sobre su muñones.

— Quería decir, que me da igual lo que quiera hacer, si pasear o estar aquí hasta el amanecer, simplemente quiero estar su lado esta noche, no importa de qué forma —

Morgana notó cómo su corazón latía y no como cuando Alena la llamaba madre o cuando sentía más cercanía a la humanidad. Sus latidos eran fuertes y rápidos como lo eran en antaño, su sangre se bombeaba rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y podía sentir que su piel se erizaba ante la voz de la encapuchada y sus ojos se humedecieron al igual que otra parte de su cuerpo.

La misteriosa mujer miró un poco más abajo de la clavícula de Morgana, aún por debajo de ella y vio la excitación presente en los pezones de quien se apoyaba. Ella se relamió los labios y respiró por la boca con los labios entre abiertos, queriendo saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de la mujer gótica, pero por la suya surgían ideas equivocadas e indecentes junto a la dama del velo, ella trató de aguantar uno de estos pensamientos pero estaba demasiado cerca de ella como para resistir.

La encapuchada bajó su cabeza un poco más y posó sus carnosos labios sobre el cuello de Morgana, depositando suaves y profundos besos sobre su piel.

— La taberna... —

La mujer encapuchada escuchó las palabras de Morgana sin dejar de besar la parte desnuda de su cuello cubierto por un fino choker morado.

— ¿Que ocurre con la taberna? — Preguntó la monja separándose con dificultad.

— También es un hotel... Vayamos... —

La encapuchada se ruborizó como nunca en su vida, alejando su boca de los maltratados trozos de piel marcados por ella y su pasión, ella miró desconcertada a la gótica quien sostuvo sus manos posadas en su cadera.

La encapuchada tragó saliva al igual que Morgana, ambas se miraron las máscaras fijamente durante largos segundo y luego la monja asintió con la cabeza.

Morgana agarró la mano de la encapuchada con más fuerza y entró a la taberna a prisa junto a la mujer.

**...**

**_FIN._**

( Mi idea principal es que en el siguiente capítulo haya omitido esta parte pero... ¿Quieren un capítulo corto +18 de lo que sucede esa noche en el motel? Yo desde luego lo haré y lo publicaré en otras páginas de lectura erótica pero a vosotros os da curiosidad leerla en esta plataforma)

(No, ninguna de las dos lo sabe)


	10. Placeres gemelos

**AVISO**

**Este capítulo contendrá Contenido sexual +18 **

La primera parte contendrá Romance y sexo lésbico mientras que la segunda estará compuesta también por romance pero con el genero Futanari.

Este capítulo es CANON así que os jodeis si no os apetece leer relatos sexuales

(Os recomiendo antes buscar la palabra Nicab en vuestro explorador)

(En serio, hacedlo)

**NECESIDAD CRECIENTE**

**D.A**

**(Divinidades gemelas)**

(Si. He corregido el puto titulo de una vez)

Morgana llevó a Kayle casi arrastrandola hacia el interior de la posada donde los ojos anónimos no tardaron en centrarse sobre las dos figuras femeninas de la mujer encapuchada y la del velo. La mano que estrechaba con tanta firmeza se sentía cada vez más cálida y blanda, Morgana podía sentir la inseguridad de la mujer tras ella y ella tampoco tenía la confianza necesaria para comenzar esto pero sí la suficiente para llevarlas a ambas donde hacerlo.

Una vez frente a la barra de la posada, el posadero no tardó en dirigirse hacia ellas con una sonrisa amable de oreja a oreja. Este no era el mismo posadero que el anterior, a diferencia el otro que era bigotudo y corpulento, este era gordo, calvo y sin rastro de pelo en la cara, ni siquiera cejas…

— (Iugh) — Pensaron Kayle y Morgana llevándose una mano a la boca.

El hombre calvo arqueó una ceja pero al no haber nada solo levantó el ojo de forma extraña.

Ambas tuvieron que llevarse el puño a los labios y morderse la lengua para evitar las arcadas de asco, el hombre sin embargo no lo notó y siguió con su sonrisa amable.

— ¿Que desean señoritas? —

Morgana tomó aire y bajó la cabeza mirando a la barra, tan avergonzada como asqueada.

Sus mejillas se ruborizan y su mano posó sobre la barra golpeando con los dedos la madera de manera nerviosa al igual que su pie que también se sentía inquieto rebotando sin parar contra el suelo rústico.

— Quiero… Una, una… —

— Una habitación con una cama grande — Finalizó Kayle por ella dejando su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Morgana, provocando que la temperatura de Morgana subiera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

El calvo cambió su sonrisa a una perversa y atrevida, se giró y abrió una estantería llena de llaves, cogió una metálica y se volvió a girar para entregarla a Morgana.

— ¿Cuanto? — Preguntó la dama del velo mirando la llave metalica casi oxidada, se nota que nadie había dormido en esa habitación hace mucho.

— Es nuestra mejor habitación, 1 moneda de oro —

Morgana casi se queda sin aliento ante el exagerado precio de la habitación, sus pociones más caras valían 5 monedas de oro ¡Pero eran capaz de curar hasta el maldito cáncer!

Por suerte para Morgana había recaudado buen dinero desde la semana anterior en el bazar y vino preparada con una cantidad de 10 monedas de oro para comprar lo necesario para el bazar.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Bien! —

Morgana agarró una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cintura y sacó una brillante moneda dorada del interior dejándola sobre la barra y cogiendo la dichosa llave en el proceso. Ella miró la herramienta oxidada y en la empuñadura de esta marcaba el número 4, supuso que se trataba de la habitación y sin perder el tiempo, volvió su marcha hacía un lugar más íntimo.

Morgana anduvo junto a Kayle entre las masas de los borrachos y borrachas que descansaban de sus labores: pescadores y cazadores. Ambas caminaron hasta la entrada de la posada para encontrar unas escaleras que daban al piso superior. La subida estaba protegida por una mujer morena bastante fornida y corpulenta, Morgana intuyó que se trataba de un gorila por si alguien trataba de subir sin pagar.

— ¿La llave? — Preguntó la gorila mirando amenazante a la dama del velo y a la mujer que iba detrás de ella la cual estuvo callada todo el camino hasta las escaleras.

Morgana le enseñó la llave a la mujer y esta arqueó una ceja curiosa, adoptando una sonrisa de lado a ambas. La gorila se apartó a un lado y dejó paso a ambas mujeres que volvieron la marcha subiendo con timidez.

— Que disfrutéis la noche, si os aburrís, mi turno acaba en una hora — Dijo la morena mirando descaradamente el trasero de ambas mientras subían al piso superior.

Kayle y Morgana no se molestaron en mirar o juzgar a la atrevida gorila, estaban demasiado cencentradas en su objetivo de llegar a la habitación sin sucumbir antes a su lujuria en mitad del camino.

Lograron su cometido, encontrándose arriba de la posada frente a la puerta de la habitación anteriormente enumerada, una aún agarrando con fuerza la mano de la otra. Las dos se movieron a la vez para girar el pomo de madera y abrir la puerta del mismo material, sus manos se encontraron de nuevo en el pomo y giraron al unísono revelando el interior.

No era exactamente una Suite de lujo pero era adecuada para una parada en medio de un viaje cansativo, una cama de matrimonio con aspecto rústico y clásico sin mucho adorno, un espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado de un gran armario sin puertas y vacío lleno de polvo.

A los lados de la cama, cómodas donde posaban 2 jarrones de flores que sorprendentemente no estaban muertas y lo más curioso, eran orquídeas rojas…

— ¿Orquídeas Rojas? — Preguntó la mujer encapuchada mirando los jarrones y las flores extravagantes.

— Al parecer esta habitación fue diseñada solo para… Eso — Respondió la dama del velo.

Y en efecto eso parecía ser, la dama del velo conocía el significado de la orquídea roja, representa el deseo intenso y en estos momentos ella se sentía identificada con esa flor.

— Entonces… Ah… No sé cómo empezar, nunca he hecho esto antes — Comentó la encapuchada liberándose del agarre de Morgana para dirigirse a un lado de la cama rustica.

Morgana se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó dándole la espalda a la encapuchada, ella tampoco sabía qué hacer y su pulso corría a mil. En ocasiones miraba por encima de su hombro tras de ella para ver qué estaría haciendo la encapuchada pero era como mirar a un espejo pues la otra imitaba sus movimientos casi a la vez.

— Esto es… Ahm… Complicado — Comentó la encapuchada rascándose la nuca.

— Nunca pensé que algo tan trivial fuera tan difícil — Respondió La del velo en pleno acuerdo con la dama misteriosa.

Ambas soltaron carcajadas fingidas e incómodas dejando un tenso silencio entre las dos, Morgana no sabía como empezar y Kayle no era menos, lo unico que ambas dedujeron con seguridad es que estarían así un buen rato.

**. . .**

— _¡Una hora! ¡LLevamos así una maldita hora!_ — Dijo Morgana en pensamientos mientras se agarraba de los pelos.

La cabeza de Morgana parecía a punto de explotar, las dos no se movieron del lugar en una hora completa y lo único a lo que se dedicaron fue a pensar y dirigirse miradas tímidas por encima del hombro. Siempre que ella o Kayle quería tomar un adelante, la otra pensaba lo mismo y al final chocaban acto con acto pero nunca lo completaron.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡No pienso ponerme en ridículo por un simple mortal! — Dijeron ambas a la vez.

Morgana se levantó al igual que Kayle pero ninguna se atrevió a mirarse a pesar del grito de guerra.

Kayle dejó caer sus fríos guantes al suelo seguidos de su perchera, causando un gran estruendo que alertó al a los clientes del piso inferior. Morgana aprovechó que la mujer de azul estaba de espaldas para ocultar sus alas en un tatuaje de en su espalda, y desabrochar su vestido rápidamente al igual que la otra mujer.

Morgana retiró también sus sandalias caseras que de poco le servían y su ropa interior dejándolo todo a un lado sobre el suelo rústico, lo único de prenda que quedó en ella era su choker morado oscuro rodeando su garganta y el velo opaco que cubría su rostro en todo momento. Ella tomó aire y apretó los puños con fuerza, reuniendo el valor necesario para girarse y enfrentarse cara a cara con quien le había robado el corazón esta noche.

Pero entonces una inseguridad la invadió (_¿Y si a ella no le gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Y si soy demasiado delgada para ella? ¿O tengo demasiado pecho?_) Pensamientos negativos surgieron sin cesar en la cabeza de Morgana a medida que giraba un centímetro por segundo y retrocedía tres. La sola idea de no ser el gusto adecuado para su amante nocturno la atormentaba, pero ella ya había dado el paso y se repetía una y otra vez que no debía rendirse a pesar de su pesimista imaginación.

Cansada de su cobardía, Morgana finalmente se giró por completo y se puso firme mirando en alto hacía la encapuchada.

— Oh mi… Diosa —

Los labios de la caída no conseguían juntarse, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos como platos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, su interior empezó a calentarse, los agujeros de su nariz se ensancharon y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la vista que tenía frente a ella.

Frente los orbes violetas de Morgana se hallaba una visión digna de un dios, un paisaje sin igual, un océano de belleza superficial. La mujer frente a la dama del velo aún estaba de espaldas a la pálida pero ahora sin su armadura y portando un extraño Nicab azul oscuro que cubría su cabeza y rostro.

La espalda de aquel ser era magnífica, hombros anchos pero suaves a la vista, brazos fuertes y musculados pero con el toque femenino perfecto, omóplatos perfectamente posicionados, prácticamente toda su espalda era el reflejo mismo de la perfección trabajada, sus caderas eran anchas y su cintura estrecha sin rastro de haber tenido grasa innecesaria en su cuerpo. Las piernas de aquella preciosa figura eran grandes y largas y al igual que su espalda y brazos, estaba realmente marcada y trabajada sin exagerar la musculatura, conservando la suavidad de la piel pero con el hermoso toque de un cuerpo fuerte. Y por último, la parte en la que Morgana perdió casi por completo su cordura, el trasero de aquella misteriosa persona, conservaba glúteos firmes y redondos, más grandes que los suyos y suaves a la vista.

La extraña mujer también poseía varios rasguños en su espalda, no eran cicatrices pues no eran profundas y apenas notables si no fuera por la inmensa cantidad de ellas, lo que más la llamó fue un tatuaje en su espalda similar al que poseía.

Si no fuera porque han pasado milenios, hubiera deducido que se trataba de algún seguidor de su antigua orden Demaciana.

Sin embargo eso no distrajo su paseo visual por toda la parte trasera de la mujer semidesnuda frente a ella.

Maldita sea, Morgana juraba que todo el cuerpo de aquella mujer era como un campo de rosas espinosas cubierto de jabón, amenazante pero indoloro y hermoso a la vista.

La dama del velo sentía la humedad acumulándose entre sus piernas y el cómo sus pechos reaccionan simplemente por el estímulo visual.

Kayle lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara contra Morgana, pero su mirada estaba posada en picado evitando mirar al cuerpo desnudo de la dama del velo.

Por un momento Morgana sintió su corazón detenerse al ver la parte delantera de la misteriosa mujer sin nombre. Ella aseguraba que delante suya había una tímida diosa forjada de los mismísimos ancestros.

Sus ojos no tardaron el analizar de una segunda ronda el cuerpo desnudo de la albina.

Su abdomen plano y tonificado con la suavidad visual de una Uva pelada, sus senos no muy grandes pero amables y redondos, las manos de porcelana que se abrazaban al cuerpo mostrando inseguridad y lo más impresionante, una pelvis lisa bajando hasta la entrepierna donde habitaban una pequeña y fina capa de vello púbico blanquecino afeitado en Forma de V. Todo su hermoso torso, pecho y pierna cubiertas por esas extrañas cuchilladas sobre su piel sin ser ninguna una cicatriz.

— Definitivamente no Eres una Monja — Habló Morgana sumamente impresionada.

Kayle levantó la mirada lentamente, rechazando las mismas ideas superficiales que Morgana tenía sobre su cuerpo y no fue hasta que vio a la dama del velo desnuda frente a ella que abandonó todo rastro de vergüenza para sustituirla por asombro.

Kayle imitó el gesto facial de su contraria, hechizada por la hermosa imagen de la dama del velo.

— Qué criatura tan… Bella —

Sus ojos, cubiertos por una pequeña tela oscura, analizaron con atención cada parte de la caída, dibujando cada trozo de piel en su memoria. El cuerpo de la mujer pálida no era fuerte y trabajado como lo era el de la albina, pero sin duda era un cuerpo digno del respeto de todos.

Pechos grandes y redondos con pequeños pezones y grandes areolas oscuras decorandolos, caderas no más anchas que las de Kayle, pero voluptuosas, una cintura delgada y estrecha, el abdomen de un ángel, suave y curvado, tan suave a la vista que se sentía resbaladizo a los ojos, piernas largas y grandes muslos, brazos delgados y delicados. Y la vista que más impresionó a Kayle, la pelvis de la mujer pálida, bajando por su entrepierna con una fina capa afeitada de vello púbico morado en forma de V.

Kayle no recuerda haber visto alguna princesa en antaño a pesar de vivir en Demacia, pero el cuerpo de esa mujer era perfecto para la descripción de una.

— No hay palabras para describir lo que veo —

Si no fuera por ese entorpecedor Velo en su rostro, Kayle hubiera podido ver el fuerte rubor en las mejillas de Morgana.

La sensación de asombro y deseo pronto se sustituyó por vergüenza volviendo a las gemelas al punto inicial en el que ambas no saben cómo actuar.

Morgana se sentó otra vez dándole la espalda a la mujer, ella quería ser la valiente esta noche, dar lo mejor de sí en el acto del coito, pero ¿Cómo? Ella nunca había practicado esto con nadie, las personas con quienes tuvo algún interés íntimo ya están muertos y la única con quien desearía finalizar su castidad la quiere muerta.

— Yo… Lo siento pero no creo se- —

Los ojos de Kayle se pegaron a esa curvada y delicada espalda de la pálida mujer, bajando por su dorso hasta sus glúteos, tal vez fueron las ansias o la pérdida de paciencia pero la justa no pudo evitar avanzar sobre la cama gateando hasta quedar tras la caída.

Antes de que Morgana acabara su queja, Kayle puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, tensando por completo a Morgana.

— No es necesario que lo hagamos pero estamos aquí y yo estoy cerca, puedo estar aún más cerca ¿Me permites? —

Esa voz, esa voz tan gentil y fuerte que resonaba en la cabeza de Morgana, era un auténtico afrodisiaco para ella, tan cerca, tan ronca, ella quería escuchar más de aquella voz, escuchar los distintos sonidos que podía producir.

— Tócame… — Fue todo lo que Kayle necesitó escuchar.

Sus manos bajaron por los hombros de la pálida hasta estar por su clavícula donde acarició cada parte de su cuello, las manos de la justa fueron frotando por su piel hasta bajar al comienzo de los grandes pechos.

Morgana soltó un gemido ahogado entre dientes, conteniendo expresar sus estimulaciones, no sabía porqué pero lo hacía.

Kayle sonrió ante la tierna muestra de Morgana y alejó sus manos de los pálidos pechos de la caída. Morgana se sintió confusa por un breve momento cuando sintió dos pares de manos agarrarla por los costados y tirar de ella.

La caída soltó un pequeño grito cuando de la nada cayó sobre las gruesas y suaves sábanas de la cama y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la mujer con el Nicab azul oscuro estaba quieta sobre ella, con las piernas a sus lados y las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando la de encima acercó su cabeza hacía ella, dejando que los orbes luminosos de sus ojos penetrasen su alma. Morgana sintió una profunda conexión con la mujer sobre ella y la pesada respiración unísona de ambas era la prueba de ello. Quedó atrapada en aquellas luces doradas que apenas eran visibles tras la opaca tela que cubría el rostro de la albina, pero eran lo suficiente para hipnotizarla.

Para Kayle fue igual, ella presenció preciosos colores tan maravillosos como la persona que los poseía, ninguna sola persona le había llamado tanto la atención desde Morgana y sin embargo esta mujer bajo ella tenía un nivel superior al de su gemela.

Kayle inconscientemente buscó la mano de la caida y estrecharon dedos entre sí, conectando una vez. Para cuando unieron lazos, ella bajó su cabeza al cuello desnudo de la caída, no tenía sentido hacerlo pues su Nicab bloqueaba sus labios que tanto deseaban besar y lamer esa pálida piel, sin embargo, ella se conformó con sentirlos contra su boca.

Con movimientos lentos, la justa empezó a besar el cuello de la dama del velo a través de la tela azul oscura, ella no sentía del todo el tacto pero estaba conforme con lo que recibía.

Los suaves besos que antes cubrían todo su cuello se transformaron en mordidas que quedaron marcadas sobre su piel, los continuos jadeos de la caída no ayudaron a que la albina se controlará, sino todo lo contrario.

Morgana desecho su orgullo y dejó escapar los ruidos que se ahogaban en tras sus labios. Gemidos de constantes estímulos sobre ella y su hombro, ella lo sentía todo a pesar de la tela siendo un incordioso obstáculo, los besos, las mordidas e incluso las lamidas que dejaba la albina sobre su piel.

Cada sonido que salía de su boca parecía provocar a la albina pues sus movimientos empezaron a ser más bruscos e introdujo una pierna entre las de Morgana.

La mano libre de la justa tocó el costado de Morgana, acariciando su suave curva hasta su cadera para luego subir otra vez mientras dibujaba líneas con los dedos sobre su piel. Su mano derecha subió hasta el pecho de la caída y con timidez fue llenando su palma con el seno de Morgana.

Kayle emitió un suspiro de placer cuando notó que su mano no bastaba para agarrar todo el pecho de la gótica, algo que la alegró y a la vez entristeció por la triste comparación que hizo con ella misma..

Morgana seguía sumisa bajo el fuerte cuerpo del ángel albino, el contacto de sus labios húmedos contra su piel fue suficiente para aturdir sus sentidos pero en su interior deseaba más, quería compartir la esencia que sentía en ese momento con su amante y no fue hasta que Kayle tocó su pecho que ese deseo despertó en todo su esplendor.

De sus labios salieron más gemidos bajos pero constantes, su respiración había subido de velocidad al igual que la de su amante y su sexo rugía por ser estimulado. Morgana llevó su mano libre por encima de la mujer y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la albina provocando un jadeo de placer sádico por parte de Kayle.

Morgana sonrió por el resultado satisfactorio pero ella seguía deseando más de ese hermoso sonido que acababa de producir la misteriosa mujer.

Con su dedo índice fue circulando por la espalda de la albina dibujando círculos y tirabuzones con su uña, la dolorosa caricia de Morgana hizo que Kayle arqueara la espalda alejando su boca del maltratado cuello de Morgana.

La pierna de la albina que se hallaba entre los muslos de Morgana, subió de golpe contra su entrepierna, provocando que ella también se arqueara chocando pecho con pecho.

Kayle aprovechó la posición de la caída para sujetar su espalda y pegarla más fuerte contra ella. Sentía la humedad contra su rodilla, la calidez y tacto de los labios sexuales chocando contra su piel, sensaciones raras y nuevas para ella pero extrañamente agradables. Ella pensó en las cientos de emociones y experiencias que podía obtener esta noche junto a su amante, emocionandose solo por el hecho del descubrirlo.

La mano que sujetaba el seno perfecto de Morgana empezó a moverse con mayor rebeldía, masajeando y dando pequeños apretones por la zona de las areolas y alrededor pero sin tocar el pezón erecto de la caída.

Mientras ella castigada con la misma crueldad con la cual Morgana le castigó, bajó el brazo que sujetaba la espalda de la caída hasta la cintura dejando que su dorso y cabeza cayeran sobre la cama.

Kayle no dudo ni un solo momento cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con aquel oscuro pezón rosado y erecto, libre de su toque, indefenso y delicioso. Como un niño con juguete, se lanzó contra el pezón y lo engulló… Bueno, eso quería ella. El dichoso trapo ya la molestó anteriormente en el cuello pero lo de ahora era delito, no tuvo más remedio que succionar la carne puntiaguda a través de aquella tela.

Para entonces Morgana se hallaba emitiendo el idioma del placer a través de gemidos y jadeos ahogados, su cuerpo se sentía sensible, su pecho ardía y su sexo igual, pero algo la estaba incomodando demasiado. Le estaba doliendo horrores la falta de contacto en su pezón izquierdo, su pecho estaba siendo constantemente masajeado y estrujado con cariño y jugueteo, pero la poca atención que recibía al punto más sensible de su cuerpo la estaba matando.

— Por...Favor… Apriétalo — Rogó Morgana.

El ruego de Morgana no fue ignorado por Kayle que quedó estática durante un breve momento, aturdida por la tierna voz de súplica que demostró poseer su amante. Con su petición en mano, ella procedió a cumplir su deseo, paseándose con los dedos por las areolas acercándose poco a poco hasta que por fin apretó sus yemas de los dedos contra el erecto pezón.

Cuando lo hizo, Morgana sintió algo explotar dentro de ella, algo intenso y eléctrico recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta su sexo. Iban y venían, una y otra vez, la misma sensación de explosión tras explosión, un espasmo tras otro, un grito intenso y un montón de emociones pasando por su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando el mar de sensaciones había terminado, Morgana se hallaba abrazada con fuerza a la cabeza de la justa, respirando con pesadez y cansancio.

Su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina pero su fuerza arrojada sobre Kayle era inmensa.

Kayle sentía en su rodilla el mismo calor de antes pero ahora con más abundancia y calidez, parpadeó perpleja no creyéndose lo que acababa de provocar en la mujer pálida. Ella dejó de succionar aquel suave pezón para poner atención sobre la morada pero esta no se lo permitió, su agarre contra su cabeza se intensificó y Kayle empezaba sufrir falta de aire.

— Más… Quiero sentir más… —

Una sonrisa cayó sobre los labios de Kayle, sintió un ápice de orgullo por su talento a la hora de estimular a la contraría a pesar de ser su primera vez.

Ella abrió de nuevo la boca y tragó lo máximo que pudo del pecho de la mujer pálida, solo que esta vez mordió todo lo que pudo sin dejar nada libre de ser marcado por sus dientes.

— Yo también quiero sentir — Dijo Kayle rápidamente separando su boca del pecho.

Morgana, a pesar de estar casi inconsciente por todo el placer que la invadía, pudo escuchar la petición de la albina y como si su mano se moviera sola, fue bajando con sus dedos de ambas manos por los hombros de la albina hasta que dio con el comienzo de sus pechos.

Kayle sintió los dedos de la pálida buscando agarrar por completo sus pechos amables y así lo hizo, dándole a Morgana una reacción encantadora de Kayle cuando apretó sus senos y la justa en respuesta emitió un gemido contra su pecho, presionandose aún más contra las suaves manos.

Los constantes masajes de Kayle y Morgana perduraron varios minutos, minutos acariciando los amables pechos del ángel, pero para ambas no era suficiente, las dos tenían el deseo y pasión al nivel más alto y ambas querían acabar sin dejar nada atrás.

**. . .**

Las dos se hallaban arrodilladas una frente a la otra con una mano entrelazada y la otra rozando la entrada al sexo de cada. Ambas soltaban jadeos constantes, poco les importaba si molestaban a los borrachos de abajo o a los residentes de otras habitaciones, tan solo querían compartir sus emociones reprimidas por varias centenas de años.

— ¿Va a doler? — Preguntó Morgana Insegura por lo que siguiera a continuación.

Kayle suspiró enternecida por la timidez de Morgana, pero ella estaba igual de inquieta por dentro, pues también era la primera vez en tal acto.

— Ojalá supiera la respuesta — Respondió la otra preparado su dedo índice y medio sobre los labios de Morgana.

La caída hizo lo mismo, preparándose tanto físicamente como mentalmente para lo que se aproximaba.

La espera no se hizo más larga y de un empujón de parte de cada una, introdujeron al unísono los dedos en el cálido y húmedo interior de sus sexos.

Ambas estrecharon con más fuerza sus manos entrelazadas y pegaron pecho con pecho mientras jadeaban inquietas a la boca de la otra. Ninguna de las dos se movió, se quedaron quietas en la misma posición, esperando que esa sensación de ruptura interior tan incómoda desapareciera.

Los dedos de ambas mujeres se vieron humedecidos por otra capa líquida que los empaparon y las paredes se estrecharon aprisionándolos en el interior. Soltaron las manos entrelazadas y rodearon con el brazo la espalda de la otra, satisfaciendo esa enorme necesidad de aferrarse a algo.

El dolor luego de unos segundos empezó a ser reemplazado por placer y las dos gemelas lo notaron. Cuando Morgana menos se lo esperaba, la otra empezó a mover sus dedos contra su sexo de forma lenta y suave, con temor a lastimarla o incomodarla, como consecuencia Morgana gimió sin control contra la boca de la justa, expresando lo que sentía en ese momento mediante sonidos de placer.

Morgana también se movió por el interior de Kayle, separando sus dedos en el interior del estrecho sexo de la justa, ella al igual que su gemela emitió sonidos de placer y pasión, una pasión que las estaba consumiendo a ambas.

Las uñas de ambas se clavaron con fuerza contra sus espaldas, provocando rasguños profundos y cortes de una intensa y dolorosa pasión que a la vez las llevó a arquear sus espaldas subiendo y bajando su pecho.

Kayle empezó a dar pequeñas bajadas con fuerza sobre la mano de la caída, deseando que sus dedos llegaran más profundos dentro de ella, Morgana también deseaba lo mismo pero le tocó a ella asumir el turno de combate en esta ocasión.

Separó sus dedos y empezó a moverlos de lado a lado y en círculos dentro de la justa, la fuerza que impartió la caída dentro de su igual fue tal que Kayle tuvo que salir de ella para abrazarla en cuerpo completo y posar su barbilla sobre su hombro y así resistir las embestidas que Morgana le estaba propinando con su mano.

Morgana se apenó por la falta de estímulo en su sexo pero el ver lo que provoca sobre su amante, la hacía sentir realmente bien y satisfecha. Las fuerza de los empujes y movimientos de sus dedos aumentaron y con ello los temblores de la mujer albina, su agarre era cada vez más fuerte y Morgana podía sentir como los labios inferiores que aprisionaban sus dedos estaban palpitando contra ella, succionando más de su mano en el interior de la bella mujer.

— Siento algo... Algo fuerte... — Dijo Kayle abrazando con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Morgana.

Ella podía sentir como su respiración empezaba a ser más difícil de procesar, su pecho subía y bajaba chocando contra los grandes y suaves senos de Morgana al igual que sus caderas que subían y descendían buscando sentir su interior más lleno.

— Déjalo salir, no temas — Contestó Morgana a su preocupación.

El cuerpo de Kayle daba pequeños espasmos cuanto más se acercaba, su gemidos habían sido ahogados entre labios cerrados y sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, veía las paredes rusticas borrosas y su mente estaba totalmente nublada en todo lo que no era la mujer a la que se aferraba como hierro fundido.

Morgana jugó unos minutos con el inminente orgasmo de la albina, deslizando fuera sus dedos para luego entrar con más fuerza hasta al máximo.

Con una última embestida de sus dedos en el interior de Kayle, esta no aguantó más de ese intenso placer que la invadía y dejó que su cuerpo sucumbiera al clímax que tanto estaba esperando.

Kayle se aferró a Morgana como nunca lo había hecho con nadie en su vida, las constantes corrientes que la invaden la obligaban a hacerlo. El orgasmo fue tan fuerte e intenso que tuvo problemas para mantenerse levantada junto a su gemela y si no fuera por su firme agarre, estaría retorciéndose de placer en la cama.

Los dedos de sus pies atrapan las sábanas entre los huecos y sus manos arañaron casi toda la espalda de Morgana dejándola llena de rajadas y marcas de recuerdo. No fue hasta que la caída sintió el agarre de la albina desvanecerse, que supuso el fin de su orgasmo, uno bastante largo y doloroso para ella pero irremplazable.

Tras un último suspiro agotado, las dos caen en la cama agotadas, Kayle cae encima de la caída dejando su cabeza recostada a un lado de la de Morgana.

— Eso… Fue increíble — Dijo Kayle entre pesados respiros.

Morgana sonrió por debajo del velo a la albina y retiró sus dedos de su interior solo para luego mirarlos con curiosidad y observar aquella humedad viscosa que empapaba sus dedos.

— Sin duda lo ha sido — Contestó Morgana con picardía en su tono.

Kayle cogió las fuerzas restantes que le sobraban y giró sobre Morgana para ponerse a un lado suyo, pero calculó mal las distancia y acabó cayéndose a un lado de la cama tirando una cómoda en el acto.

Morgana rió sin molestarse en mirar la escena cómica de la albina, estaba demasiado agotada para moverse, ella solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejar que su alma descansara.

— ¿Y esta cosita? —

Morgana interrumpió su descanso y volvió su atención a la albina.

Se inclinó ligeramente a un lado para ver bajo la cama a la mujer del Nicab sujetando algo entre sus dedos.

— Ahora entiendo porqué nos dieron esta habitación — Dijo Morgana mirando el sobre cuadrado de plástico que sujetaba Kayle entre sus dedos.

— ¿Sabes que es? — Preguntó Kayle con inocencia.

Morgana rió de nuevo pero esta vez en alto, enternecida por lo ingenua que podía resultar ser la Monja.

— Eso querida, se llama Condon y sirve principalmente para hombres —

El rostro de Kayle no era visible pero su confusión si era notable.

— ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron sobre la educación sexual? — Preguntó Morgana cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con las sábanas y dejando caer su cabeza sobre su mano mientras miraba con una sonrisa pícara a la albina.

— No realmente, nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre pasaba gran parte de su tiempo trabajando para mantenernos a mi y a mi hermana — Contestó la amante albina con un tono entristecido.

— A veces me da la sensación de que eres un espejo de mi infancia... Pero realmente historias como la tuya existen miles parecidas —

Morgana tendió la mano a la mujer desnuda y esta la agarró recibiendo un tirón que la llevó de nuevo arriba.

Kayle aterrizó sobre la cama con un pequeño rebote emitiendo un jadeo bastante lindo de su parte, Morgana rió por el gesto y se aproximó a ella para abrazarla.

— Entonces… ¿Solo lo pueden usar hombres? — Preguntó Kayle curiosa del objeto que miraba entre sus dedos.

Morgana agarró el sobre y se lo llevó a sus manos, agarrando el sobre por una punta para luego abrirlo con un rasgon.

— No conozco casos pero sé de la existencia de mujeres que también poseen la herramienta necesaria para usar este objeto protector —

Kayle se giró a ver mejor la pálida mujer que sujetaba ahora un trozo de goma salivoso.

— ¿Es como un guante lubricante? —

Morgana no pudo evitar soltar otra risa más con las muestras de inocencia por parte la albina.

— No mi querida Monja, esto se utiliza en el sexo masculino —

Kayle empezó a jugar con su dedo índice pasándolo entre los pechos de la pálida y Morgana sonrió bajo el velo aun mirando el accesorio en su mano.

— Es decir, en el Pene, pareces saber del tema a pesar de que esta fue tu primera vez — Habló la albina descansando sobre su mano sobre el estomago plano de Morgana.

— No es por gusto, digamos que alguien muy cercano a mi sabe de estas cosas — Explicó Morgana recordando a su ahijada.

— ¿Y para qué sirve? ¿Nosotras no podemos usarlo? — Preguntó Kayle mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre la pálida, descansando su cabeza al lado de su hombro.

— Si y no, como dije, algunas mujeres poseen la biología necesaria para usarlo y en nuestro caso no es así y su uso es para prevenir el embarazo —

Kayle quedó pensativa un breve momento, imaginando las tantas situaciones por las que alguien se pondría esa gomita elástica.

— ¿Y porque nosotras no? Yo podría —

Morgana miró con suma intriga a la mujer albina que se apegaba más y más a ella.

— ¿Disculpa? Acabo de meter mis dedos en lo más profundo de tu ser y en ningún momento vi o sentí un aparato masculino ahí abajo —

Kayle también sonrió bajo el Micab, pensando en cuál sería la maravillosa reacción de la pálida mujer a continuación.

— Yo tampoco vi que el hombre de la posada me pusiera un tarro de helado y sin embargo allí estaba luego de un parpadeo ¿Podrías parpadear querida amante? —

Morgana sonrió para sus adentros y tragó saliva nerviosa pensando que si lo que la albina decía era verdad, no sabría como reaccionar. Sin embargo ella no dudo y cerró los ojos durante largos segundos, segundos que Kayle aprovechó para alejarse lentamente de ella y levantarse de la cama.

— _Espero que esto funcione, solo tengo que recordar las duchas públicas de Demacia… Hace 974 años _—

Kayle hizo uso de la excesiva energía que poseía su cuerpo y concentró parte de ella en su entrepierna.

Tras muchos segundos de canalización, Kayle sintió un cosquilleo en su pelvis que iba bajando y creciendo a cada momento, ella tuvo miedo de mirar hacía abajo por lo que cerró los ojos hasta que dejó de sentir ese extraño cosquilleo.

— Hu… ¿Monja…? — Preguntó Morgana viendo a Kayle parada a un lado de la cama.

Kayle abrió los ojos y lentamente los bajó.

— ¡JODER! —

La sorpresa que se llevó la justa al ver el nuevo apéndice que le había crecido en la entrepierna fue tal que dio un salto acabando encima de Morgana con su espalda aplastando su pecho.

— ¿¡Pero qué Dian...Tres…? —

Morgana no pudo continuar su queja cuando vió en la albina su nueva incorporación y menuda incorporación. Se había quedado boquiabierta cuando recorrió de abajo arriba el monstruo que asomaba por la pelvis de la monja y por debajo de él, dos orbes pegados a la piel del tamaño de una mandarina.

— ¡Dios mío! — Gritó Morgana llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

Kayle también estaba aturdida mirando su nueva herramienta elevarse al aire con energía y fervor, palpitante y tembloroso.

— Creo que te pasaste con el tamaño… — Comentó Morgana sin quitar los ojos de encima sobre la parte masculina de la mujer albina.

— No creo que sea para tanto… ¿Verdad? —

Morgana miró por detrás del velo con cara de poker a la monja.

— Es más grueso que mi muñeca y ni hablemos del largor… —

Kayle se rascó la barbilla por debajo del Nicab, avergonzada y algo arrepentida por su falta de cuidado.

Kayle no pudo pedir perdón cuando una sensación punzante y placentera se cernió sobre la punta de su nuevo miembro viril, una sensación que la hizo soltar un extraño jadeó, apretando las sabanas de la cama a la vez que algo resomaba en la cima de su nueva incorporación.

Kayle y la caída miraron el miembro erecto, este expulsaba una abundante cantidad de líquido viscoso de la punta, empapando el resto de la carne con esa humedad tan extraña y transparente.

— ¿Qué Diantres es eso? — Preguntó Kayle levantándose para luego sentarse a un lado de Morgana quien la miraba sentada.

— No tengo ni idea… he visto algunos pero eran por cuidado médico, sin embargo nunca uno de esta manera — Respondió Morgana tragando saliva.

Cuanto más rato Morgana miraba a aquel mastodonte, más cosquilleos sentía en su interior, algo le decía que hiciera cosas, cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado antes.

Kayle llevó su mano derecha hacía su nuevo eje y con cuidado lo rodeó desde la base con una mano. Ella soltó un jadeo y casi se cae sobre Morgana otra vez por la ola de placer que la invadió al instante de hacer contacto.

— E-esto… ¿Es lo que sienten los hombres todo el tiempo? Es Increíble, es un placer tan concentrado… tan adictivo —

Sin darse cuenta, su mano empezó a acariciar su eje húmedo y sucio por aquel líquido, el cual salió más cuando frotó su sexo contra su mano, emitiendo leves gemidos de placer mientras se acariciaba a sí misma.

— Se ve increíblemente grande y Viril ¿PPuedo tocarlo…? —

El notable tartamudeo nervioso de Morgana fue lo suficiente excitante para que Kayle sintiera otra punzada en su nuevo miembro, uno que casi la lleva a la anterior sensación que la llevó a su orgasmo femenino.

— Ten cuidado, es muy sensible — Comentó la Albina con una sonrisa de placer, mirando desde arriba a la curiosa mujer pálida quien investigaba su cuerpo.

Morgana imitó a Kayle y acercó su palma sobre el miembro excitado, haciendo contacto leve con este hasta que su mano entera lo rodeó por completo. Kayle dejó escapar más jadeos y gemidos de su boca, antes de darse cuenta estaba moviendo sus caderas contra la mano de Morgana quien a pesar del susto provocado por el movimiento de la albina, no retiró sus dedos de su sexo.

— ¿Se siente bien? —

Kayle no pudo responder esa pregunta, estaba demasiado absorta en el placer y en la necesidad de sentir más presión contra su órgano sexual.

Morgana, con un movimiento tímido, llevó su otra mano al sexo de la albina y lo rodeó por la base, permitiendo que Kayle se deslice entre sus manos y dedos.

Para la albina, el gusto se hacía cada vez mayor y la necesidad de sentir todo su miembro presionado contra algo era creciente, como una necesidad extraña que jamás había conocido antes en su estado de mujer completa.

La dama del velo siguió la incesante masturbación a la mujer de piel albina, subiendo y bajando sus manos con más confianza pero siempre con incertidumbre, sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en la parte erecta que acariciaba pero el resto de belleza de su amante era difícil de ignorar. Por mucho énfasis que mostrará en el miembro que acariciaba, su mirada muchas veces se torcía por el cuerpo de la monja, mirando sus músculos tensarse, su cuerpo dar espasmos de placer, su pelo plateado sobresalir bajo el Nicab… ¿¡Plateado!? ¿¡búsqueda de conchas para su hermana!? ¿¡Tatuaje alado!?

Los pensamientos de Morgana fueron interrumpidos cuando la mujer se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetando sus hombros y empujando con más fuerza contra sus manos. La caída veía como algo blanco estaba asomando por la punta de aquel miembro y cada vez crecía más en cantidad hasta que una pequeña bolita se formó al final de la uretra.

— ¡Siento algo! ¡Algo viene! —

Morgana no supo cómo reaccionar, su pensamientos de sospechas fueron borrados al instante cuando la albina avisó de la llegada de algo mayor. Algo que ella desconocía.

Tras varios empujes contenidos y pequeñas embestidas feroces pero lentas, la justa finalmente llegó a su límite en las manos de la caída.

Morgana sintió aquel miembro tensarse y lo genitales de abajo removerse hasta que notó como poco a poco el sexo se hinchaba y convulsionaba en un disparo directo contra su cuerpo.

No tuvo tiempo de girarse o si quiera apartarse cuando fue cubierta por un géiser blanco que cubrió pàrte de su piel, acabando por todo su pecho, manos, estómago y velo, aquella cosa disparaba un liquido blanco, espeso, grueso y caliente contra ella y la cantidad era abrumadora. Estuvo sujetando firmemente el miembro de la albina, viendo como los espasmos se apoderaban tanto del cuerpo de Kayle como de su pene.

No fue hasta pasado treinta segundos que la vara innecesariamente grande de la albina detuvo sus disparos pero sin embargo la Dama de la justicia seguía dando pequeños empujones contra las pálidas manos de Morgana. Ella no estaba segura si retirar o no sus mano pero se decidió a hacerlo y se llevó una sorpresa cuando se miró estas. Sus manos, pecho y parte de su piel estaba cubierta ahora por una espesa capa de esperma, una sustancia casi blanca, transparente que corría por su piel y entre sus grandes senos. Morgana se miró las manos, estaban empapadas al igual que parte de sus pechos pero solo en pequeñas líneas, sin embargo, en mucha cantidad.

Morgana acercó su mano bajó su velo y oliqueó la sustancia. Al hacerlo, sintió el hedor fuerte e hipnótico de la esperma masculina, algo que nunca había olido antes al igual que el femenino hace apenas media hora y sin embargo ambos eran… Atractivos. Sin saber porqué, metió su dedo índice en la boca probando un poco de esa espesa masa para fabricar bebés.

Se arrugó la boca ante el salado sabor y la extraña sensación de saborear algo tan viscoso pero también sintió algo más. Un post sabor, algo que vino después de la incómoda sensación en su boca, un placer y sabor nuevo para ella. Era agradable, refrescante, delicioso, adictivo, provocante… ¿Era producto de un miembro sexual mágico? era la única explicación que ella encontró a todo lo que sentía.

Tras saborear el salado néctar de Kayle, la caída miró fijamente el miembro aun erecto de la albina, temblando y palpitando mientras expulsaba pequeños chorros de aquella esencia que ella encontró un desperdicio echarse a perder.

Sin aún controlarse, Morgana acercó su rostro al miembro erecto de la chica más blanca y olió este tras el velo.

Kayle miraba desde arriba, con sus ojos borrosos y su cuerpo casi muerto, de milagro se mantenía de pie, ni ella misma se creía que aún seguía erecta tras ese fuerte orgasmo, uno que superó por mucho sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y se balanceaba de lado a lado tratando de mantener la compostura pero lo único que la mantenía a flote, era el constante deseo por la morada.

Morgana subió la parte inferior de su velo, dejando a la vista sus labios carnosos pero finos, labios divinos los cuales Kayle deseó ver pero no tenía fuerzas ni para agarrar el mentón de la pálida.

— Y...si… — Habló Morgana a la vez que su imaginación echaba flores.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, los labios de Morgana se abrieron y rodearon la punta del sexo de Kayle.

Kayle sintió otra rafaga de placer invadiendola cuando la punta de su apéndice fue devorada en aquella cueva cálida y húmeda, una rafaga que la hizo arquear aún de rodillas.

Morgana tomó su tiempo para analizar la sensación en sus fauces, una extraña con la que no conseguía comparar con nada.

Kayle se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer ¿Cómo responder a este éxtasis de placer? ni ella lo sabía, todo se sentía increíble y el doble de sensible que antes.

La caída chupó el líquido interno de la justa o lo que quedaba de él. El semen que aún se resguardaba en sus bolas poco a poco iba desapareciendo por el increíble poder de succión de Morgana, algo que sorprendió a Kayle al ver a la caída actuar con tanta posesividad.

— Tu boca se siente genial… Quiero sentir más, más.. —

Y el deseo de Kayle se hizo realidad. Con un pequeño empuje, Morgana se lanzó contra la pelvis de la albina y tragó medio apéndice en su garganta. Kayle casi llega otra vez al instante, y como para no hacerlo, la vista era hermosa, una bella mujer pálida bajo ella con su rostro y cabello cubiertos, dando un toque de misterio, y por otro lado su cuerpo tan curvilíneo y voluptuoso que deseaba tocar más que antes.

Kayle no podía apartar la mirada del apetitoso trasero de la mujer, tanto así que sus manos se movieron hasta los redondos y blando glúteos y los agarró en un fuerte estrujón. Morgana soltó un jadeo haciendo vibrar su boca alrededor del miembro de Kayle a lo que ella respondió con un gemido ahogado.

— Como te adoro, maga —

— _Yo también mi dulce Amante _— Dijo Morgana entre pensamientos.

Morgana sintió náuseas y falta de aire cuanto más se profundiza en aquel miembro, quería respirar pero también darle el mayor placer posible a la albina. Su fuerza y voluntad se estaban agotando, retirándose lentamente del sexo lubricado con saliva pero su retirada fue detenida cuando un fuerte agarre se apoderó de su cabeza. En un fuerte tirón, Morgana tragó por completo la enorme vara en su garganta, jurando que aquella cosa estaba tocando parte internas de su cuerpo.

— Lo siento, solo quédate así un rato —

Las palabras de Kayle tenían poco de perdón, su tono era demasiado juguetón para sentir lastima y su sexo palpitante estaba demasiado a gusto en la cueva de saliva de la pálida. No fue hasta que Morgana sintió aquel miembro hincharse que el pánico se apoderó de ella, temiendo lo peor. Ligeras embestidas acompañaron el inminente orgasmo de la albina, empujando la punta de su pene lo más profundo en búsqueda de más sensaciones que la llevaran al climax.

Morgana golpeó en vano las piernas tensadas de Kayle, rogando por aire y descanso pero como antes, fue en vano. Kayle estaba totalmente controlada por su deseo y lo estaba demostrando contra su garganta.

— ¡Aquí viene otra vez! — Gritó Kayle echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Morgana no pudo articular palabra o pensamiento alguno cuando las bolas de Kayle se removieron y su sexo se tensó, seguidamente de una explosión de esperma espeso contra su garganta directamente a su estómago. Kayle sujetó con más fuerza la cabeza de Morgana y embistió contra ella chocando su pelvis un par de veces, expulsando aún más de su esencia femenina en las fauces de Morgana, rellenando sus mejillas, siendo tanto que parte del grueso y viscoso líquido salió por la nariz de la pobre mujer ahogada.

Kayle siguió su corrida sin descanso, siendo la cantidad mucho mayor que la otra vez y gran parte de ella acabando en el estómago de Morgana, dejándola ligeramente bultosa en la parte estomacal. No fue hasta que La justa perdió sus fuerzas y su corrida se volvía más débil, que Morgana pudo liberarse, casi inconsciente y pérdida.

De un empujón, alejó a la albina de su rostro y cayó contra las sábanas tosiendo el líquido de su interior, sintiendo grandes ganas de vomitar y vaciar su estómago.

Kayle también cayó rendida sobre las sábanas, agotada y dando pequeñas embestidas al aire a la vez que seguía expulsando menores cantidades de su fuente casi inagotable.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad a Kayle que en verdad fue 1 minuto, al fin dejó de correrse.

Morgana se hallaba luchando por mantenerse consciente, tratando de tomar todo el aire que le faltaba tras casi ahogarse con el clímax de la albina.

— Eso fue… ¡Asombroso! ¿Podemos repetir? — Preguntó Kayle tratando de levantarse.

Morgana sintió una extraña necesidad de darle una bofetada a la mujer por su falta de cuidado pero se hallaba demasiado débil para ello.

Al no decir nada, la mujer más blanca hizo sombra a la pálida, dejándola sobre una figura ahora imponente y dominante.

— E-Espera, necesito res- —

La súplica de Morgana pasó por oídos sordos cuando la albina la asaltó de nuevo, aprisionando sus brazos contra la cama y abriendo sus piernas con empujes de su rodilla derecha.

— ¿Vas a..? —

La pregunta era obvia, en ese momento los ojos amarillos de la justa estaban nublados por la lujuria, deseo y pasión, deseando probar lo más hondo de la caída.

La de ojos amarillos brillantes como el sol, sonrió bajo el micab y admiró la belleza de los labios empapados de su esencia, labios que le recordaban a alguien pero no quería perder el tiempo en memorias pasadas. Por lo que, intuyendo con la imaginación cuál sería el siguiente paso, se acercó a la mujer de aspecto gótico un poco más, dejando sus rodillas acostadas en la cama, con las piernas de la caída por encima de sus muslos y a la vez que su miembro, otra vez enérgico para otra ronda, se posada deslumbrante en la pelvis de la pálida, marcando el largor de por donde llegaría, casi a su ombligo. Era una elegante pose de misionero.

— ¡Espera! El Condon...usalo —

Kayle se aclaró la cabeza recordando el trozo de plástico anterior, le fastidiaba la idea de no poder sentir todo el tacto del interior de la pálida pero tras pensarlo determinadamente, prefirió no correr el riesgo a tener progenie en estos momentos. Aparte que la idea de tener un hijo siendo ambas mujeres se le hacía demasiado antinatural.

Sin esbozar palabra alguna, Kayle se inclinó sobre Morgana aplastando la cara de la caída con sus pechos alegres mientras agarraba el sobre de plástico. Morgana, harta de ser asfixiada por la albina, le pegó una bofetada en el trasero a esta, quien se lo tomó bastante bien al soltar una risa divertida.

Mientras la justa agarraba el plástico, Morgana aprovechó también para jugar con sus senos, dando pequeños lametones a los pezones estimulados de la albina, como algo suyo que presionaba su pelvis.

— A pesar de todo, tienes tantas ganas de seguir como yo — Dijo la justa volviendo hacia atrás, acortando distancia entre ambos rostros angelicales.

Morgana sonrió coqueta, dejando que sus labios hablaran por si, Kayle a duras penas podía resistir la tentación de querer morderlos pero siempre que tenía esa idea, la imagen de su gemela volvía a ella, haciendo que ese deseo se intensifique pero a la vez desaparezca.

Kayle agitó su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos y se enfocó en lo que debía hacer.

La alada Cogió el sobre ya roto por la caída y agarró la goma del interior, lo miró con curiosidad y se imaginó el modo de empleo, a simple vista para alguien con dos dedos de frente era bastante sencillo imaginar cómo funcionaba. Era redondo, su miembro también, era elástico como un guante, su apéndice también era largo y el protector era básicamente eso, un guante... Kayle no tuvo ninguna dificultad en colocar la goma elástica alrededor de su sexo, aunque el condón no llegó hasta la base y la sensación de su miembro siendo asfixiado era una auténtica molestia para ella pero sin embargo, de algún modo era hasta morboso ver el plástico casi transparente de un color morado envuelto en su trozo de carne.

— ¿Ahora? — Preguntó la albina sin saber que hacer.

La caída rodó los ojos tras el velo y acto seguido llevó su mano derecha hacía el excitado y aparentemente inagotable miembro de la albina. Lo acogió entre sus cálidos dedos y con un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás, alineó la punta bulbosa con sus labios inferiores.

— ¿De verdad que es tu primera vez? — Preguntó Kayle mirando dudosa a su irreconocible igual.

— Soy curandera y tendera, se como funciona la reproducción, otra cosa es que la haya experimentado — Dijo Morgana con cierto orgullo en su tono.

Kayle sonrió de lado a la pálida y se inclinó sobre ella, agarrando sus muñecas y presionandolas contra la cama a la vez que poco a poco bajaba sus caderas, sintiendo como los mojados pétalos rosados de Morgana se abrían camino dejando entrar la punta de su miembro.

— Tan… Apretado.. — Rechistó La justa con los ojos casi llorosos por esfuerzo que le tomaba empujar y el placer que la invadía.

Kayle movió su cadera un poco más, introduciendo una pulgada extra en el interior de Morgana, la gemela oscura se aferró a las sabanas, ahogando el dolor que cernía sobre ella con cada centímetro que rellenaba su sexo.

Morgana producía jadeos de dolor pero estos iban desapareciendo cada vez que Kayle se hundía más en ella. llegó un punto donde el Angél albino no pudo meter más de su excitado sexo de lo tan apretado que estaba el interior de su igual.

— Eres muy apretada… — Comentó Kayle casi sufriendo de lo estrecha que estaba siendo la pálida.

— ¡TU ERES DEMASIADO GRANDE! — Gritó la Caída pasando por la misma agonía que Kayle.

Mientras tanto abajo…

**. . .**

Todos los gritos de borrachos y borrachas alegres que cantaban por la posada fueron callados al instante.

— Creo que iré a ver a mi mujer en casa — Dijo uno de los hombres al cual otros más les siguieron hacia la salida.

— Yo también debo visitar a mi marido... — Comentaba alguna que otra mujer por las mesas del establecimiento.

Muchos de los que habitaban la taberna abandonaban el establecimiento rústico al ser tocados directamente por la energía radioactiva de los Ángeles.

**. . .**

Kayle volvió a hacer el máximo esfuerzo posible por ir más hondo pero por mucho que lo intentara era casi imposible. A pesar de lo húmeda que estaba la contraría, las dos se quedaron atascadas en el acto.

Entonces la albina retrocedió, sacando centímetro tras centímetro del interior de Morgana, dejándola con una incómoda sensación de vacío. Kayle se retiró hasta que solo la punta permaneció dentro, tomo aire y analizó la situación frente a ella.

Ella no estaba sintiendo el mismo placer que antes, si uno grande pero no tan intenso y lo mismo parecía para Morgana. Pero entonces ¿Por qué ninguna se retiraba? No lo deseaban, no querían separar sus sexos unidos y querían seguir por difícil que fuera, al menos así pensaba la albina.

Con valor y coraje, la albina volvió a introducirse dentro de la pálida, mirando hacía abajo mientras lo hacía, viendo como centimetro a centimetro desaparecía en el interior de Morgana, una imagen que sin duda la excitó pues un pequeño disparo de líquido preseminal escapó de su miembro pero la goma protectora no dejo que se escapara.

Morgana gimió ante la lenta pero fuerte embestida de Kayle, esta vez no de dolor, si no de placer puro, uno que iba creciendo a medida que la otra se hundía contra su sexo.

— Sigue… Se siente bien — Comentó la pálida sintiendo extrañas sensaciones dentro de ella.

Kayle no dudo y aún menos ante el tono lujurioso de su amante, se presionó aún más hacía abajo, tratando de llenar lo máximo posible.

Pero la Justa volvió a toparse otra vez con ese obstáculo que era el estrecho del sexo opuesto, no le quedó otra que retirarse de nuevo pero enseguida volvió a entrar con más fuerza.

Morgana gimió cuando lo hizo, gimió cuando se retiró una vez más tras el último empujón, sintiendo el acto del mete y saca de Kayle cada vez más intenso y eficaz. La entrada de Morgana se hacía poco a poco más suave y fácil de entrar, permitiendo a la albina meter unos pocos centímetros más en su interior pero de todo su miembro, solo la mitad estaba dentro y ocupando un gran espacio. La imagen que tenían los dos sexos, era del pene marcando una gran O en la vagina de la oscura, ocupando por completo sus paredes y estirandola con cada empuje.

— Se siente bien, se siente muy bien~ — Dijo la justa inclinando su cabeza contra la de la caída, aferrándose más y más a ella.

Morgana no podía darse el lujo de hablar, el intenso golpeteo de Kayle era un placer nuevo y grandioso para ella. Ella no creía ser capaz de vivir su vida otra vez ignorando este inmenso mundo sexual y menos después de conocer a su nueva amante.

Los embistes de Kayle se hicieron más rápidos y cortos, su cadera se balanceaba arriba y abajo al igual que los pechos de ambas gemelas.

Morgana estaba totalmente absorta en su amante, la rodeó con sus piernas por encima de su cintura y estrechó aún más la corta distancia entre ambas.

Kayle estuvo en apuros, temía el hecho de que la goma no fuera suficiente y se rompiera en algún momento por sus golpes y por el inminente y próximo clímax, pero ahora la incertidumbre se hizo mayor cuando Morgana la aprisionó contra ella, ya no tenía metodos de escape.

— ¡Estoy cerca! ¡Puedo sentirlo! — Gritó la albina notando como sus genitales sentían crecientes estímulos y su pene se hacía ligeramente más hinchado.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Sigue! ¡Más rápido! — Aportó la caída también al borde del clímax invasor.

Los empujones de Kayle se hacían más lentos pero ahora mucho más fuertes, ni ella misma se dio cuenta de que tenían un poco más de la mitad dentro de su igual.

Kayle dio uno, dos, tres, cuatro empujones más antes de que la sensación que sintió hace minutos atras volviera a ella pero aún más fuerte y con mucho más que Dar.

Morgana se vino al instante, rociando la pelvis de Kayle con sus jugos vaginales y dio un estrujón al pene atascado dentro de ella, otorgándole extasis de placer extra a la Albina.

Kayle, ante de soltar su carga, se subió el Nicab por completo, mostrando su rostro enrojecido y tensado. Morgana apenas tuvo tiempo de observar quien era pues un impacto fuerte y preciso fue clavado en sus labios.

La sensación de otros labios invadiendo los suyos se hizo saber al instante y poco tiempo después, otra más en su interior. Kayle se corría dentro de ella.

La justa vino una y otra vez dentro de la caída, inflando por momentos el condon dentro de la pálida, Morgana seguía estrujando su sexo masculino y palpitante a medida que más de aquella peligrosa semilla invadía su interior.

Morgana imitó el gesto de su amante y retiró por completo su velo para luego aferrarse a la espalda de Kayle y clavar sus uñas en la piel de la mujer albina. Kayle dio leves embestidas mientras más de aquel líquido espeso seguía llegando ya en menores cantidades.

Tras lo que parecía ser una eternidad para ambas, Kayle al fin detuvo su orgasmo y se centró solo en seguir violando los labios de la pálida con la mayor pasión que pudiera expresar su boca. Nunca había dado un beso en su vida y esta sensación acompañada de su orgasmo era algo sin igual.

Morgana también estuvo enfocada en el beso, sin soltar ni un solo momento el cuerpo de la Albina pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las fuerzas la abandonaron y el aire empezaba a faltar dentro de ella.

Kayle también sintió debilidad ante el tiempo, por lo que con un último esfuerzo, retiró su flácido miembro del interior de Morgana a la vez que también el exagerado condon hinchado. El condón ahora parecía más un globo pequeño pero sin duda completamente lleno ¿Era producto de la energía acumulada de Kayle? Otra explicación no había.

Kayle dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la de abajo, separando sus labios en el acto a la vez que su cabeza caía a un lado de la de Morgana. La caída separó sus piernas y brazos y sus extremidades descansaban ahora sobre la cama, sin fuerza siquiera para moverlos.

— Eres sin duda… Un Ángel de placeres… — Dijo Morgana, frotando su barbilla contra la frente descubierta de Kayle.

— Esta noche...La recordaré para toda mi vida — Comentó Kayle subiendo su boca hacia el mentón de la otra para darle una pequeña mordida.

Ambas descansan una sobre la otra, aún sin la fuerza necesaria para moverse pero la suficiente para pensar y hablar a medida que se recuperaban

— Monja, quiero preguntarte una algo — Pidió Morgana elevando su mano para acariciar el pelo de la contraría en el cual se dio cuenta que era de una textura similar al suyo.

— Saciaré tu curiosidad si así lo deseas, Maga, pero elige bien tus preguntas — Respondió Kayle volviendo su tono relajado a uno más neutral.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — Preguntó Morgana bajando su cabeza hacía el rostro de la albina.

— Me gustaría… Pero no puedo asegurarte que el destino nos cruce — Respondió Kayle subiendo su cabeza hacía el rostro de la pálida.

La caída, La justa, las portadoras de la justicia.

**CHOCARON**


End file.
